


Love Spell

by IvNovoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Celos, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sugar Daddy AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri como escritor de fanfics, writer Viktor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Aunque su más grande sueño es ser un famoso escritor como su ídolo, para Yuuri era imposible porque, al ser un omega, ninguna editorial quería tomar sus trabajos por muy buenos que fueran y por mucho potencial que tuviesen.Sin posibilidades de triunfar en Japón y contra recomendaciones de su familia, Yuuri Katsuki decide viajar a Detroit para vivir con su padrino, Celestino Cialdini, y allí poder estudiar en la universidad, decidido crear su propia vida y su propio camino.Mientras la misión de su padrino era encontrarle una buena pareja a su ahijado, la misión de Yuuri era ahorrar lo suficiente para poder auto publicar uno de sus libros.O eso esperaba hasta que, en una de las fiestas de su padrino, llega el famoso escritor Viktor Nikiforov, y le da un sentido nuevo a los deseos de Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	1. Capítulo 1

Sería una total mentira si Yuuri dijera que no estaba nervioso. Aunque claro, nadie podría creerle esa mentira tomando en cuenta lo pálido que estaba y la forma en que su voz tembló cuando terminó de hablar. Su respiración estaba lejos de ser constante y sollozaba entre respiraciones, aunque tratara de calmarse, sentía cómo el aire le hacía falta

A sus 22 años, tuvo que tomar la decisión que había postergado desde que comenzó a vivir en Detroit a sus 18 años para estudiar lingüística: quedarse y completar su sueño, o regresar a su país y vivir trabajando en el negocio de sus padres.

Y si tenía que explicar sus dos opciones, podía resumirlo en:

  1. Tener altas posibilidades de fracasar y regresar con la cola entre las patas a casa.
  2. O tener un trabajo que, aunque no disfrutara, le dejaría buen dinero y una vida llena de lujos.



Era la suerte que las aguas termales de sus papás era el hotel/restaurante más famoso de todo Japón.

Sus manos temblaban, porque acababa de cortar la llamada para decirle a su padre, un beta de mayor edad, que no regresaría a Japón. Acababa de decirle que se quedaría allí solo, porque tampoco quería vivir del dinero de su padrino y estaba a nada de mudarse a un nuevo departamento, porque ya tenía un nuevo trabajo cerca. 

Dejó caer su teléfono y llevó sus manos para cubrir su rostro. Respiró con dificultad, sus feromonas inundando el cuarto completo a pesar de los bloqueadores con los que se bañaba a diario. Se tiró en la cama y un sollozo salió de su boca de nuevo. ¡Mierda! No había esperado que sus padres le gritaran por tomar esa decisión.

Cierto, no esperó apoyo, pero tampoco pensó que sería _tan malo._ ¡Pero claro! Como era un omega, todos lo pensaban como un inútil aunque nadie lo decía.

Pero él estaba seguro de lo que quería: algún día llegaría a publicar su propio libro así como el que para él era el mejor escritor de todos los tiempos: Viktor Nikiforov.

El medio no era algo fácil, publicar su primer libro sería muy difícil, podía decir que imposible para él considerando que era un omega y, en el mundo tan podrido como este, aun si la gente se negaba a verlo, las mujeres y los omegas seguían siendo vistos como menos.

¡Él probaría que no era así! Él se pondría en el tope de la pirámide, así como muchas mujeres y muchos omegas lo habían hecho antes. Él dominaría en un mundo controlado por hombres alfas y betas, aunque eso le costara la vida.

Quitó las manos de su rostro, decidido, con la mirada fija en el techo aun si sus piernas estaban temblando, aun si hipaba por el miedo, aun si la ansiedad lo consumía poco a poco, no iba a tirar la toalla.

Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y, con la mayor fuerza que fue capaz, se sentó en su cama, subiendo las piernas y mirando a Phichit entrar.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Yuuri asintió y miró a su mejor amigo, el hijo adoptivo de su padrino. Phichit avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado y rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y acariciar su cabeza, así tranquilizando a Yuuri por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Porque si bien él había vivido solo esos últimos cuatro años, siempre había sido con el sustento económico de sus padres, en un cuarto de la universidad en la que estudió y, en vacaciones regresaba con su padrino, quien gustoso le daba posada en su enorme hogar.

Pero ahora se mudaría a un apartamento pequeño que compartiría con Phichit, él tendría que pagarlo y dejar atrás todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

—Bien, papá no tardará en enterarse. Vendrá pronto.

—Phichit, no tienes que…

— _Shh_ —interrumpió, abrazando con más fuerza a su amigo—, ni te atrevas. Ya lo hablamos mucho, me mudaré contigo, ambos conseguiremos un trabajo y luego publicarás el libro que ganará el _best seller_ de todos los tiempos.

Las ocurrencias de Phichit siempre lo hacían reír, no importaba que tan malo había sido su día, si Phichit estaba allí para alegrarlo, no dudaría ni dos veces en sonreír. Asintió, ambos sabían que las cosas no serían así de fáciles, Yuuri tenía desventaja, porque aun siendo un graduado, nadie quería a un omega en su empresa y el único trabajo que pudo encontrar, fue en una cafetería donde el dueño casualmente tenía una hija omega y por ende, luchaba contra la discriminación de ellos. Tanto Yuuri y Phichit sabían que no sería fácil, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por sus sueños.

Justo como Phichit había predicho, Celestino entró por la puerta con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, su teléfono celular aún en sus manos y caminó hasta sentarse a lado de Yuuri, buscando las palabras correctas para referirse a lo que acababa de vivir.

— ¿Tu padre acaba de llamarme, es cierto? —preguntó con su fuerte acento, Yuuri solo asintió y dejó que Celestino terminara de hablar—Hijo, sabes que acá tienes una casa siempre. No tienes por qué irte a otro lugar, mi casa es tu casa y que no quepa duda. Si es por eso, te lo ruego, Yuuri, no te vayas.

—Gracias, padrino. Pero creo que es un paso importante para independizarme, algún día tengo que hacerlo, ¿no?

Celestino tenía una expresión conflictiva en su rostro, por un lado entendía a Yuuri, ¡él tambien fue un joven lleno de sueños y deseos! Pero por otro lado, temía dejar a un omega solo en las calles.

Desde que Yuuri era muy pequeño, Celestino se había autodenominado como su padrino y lo había visto crecer con ojos de amor, aun luego de adoptar a su propio hijo.

Lo amaba y deseaba lo mejor para él, aunque para Celestino, lo mejor para Yuuri era encontrar una buena mujer o un buen alfa que cuidara de él.

Por mucho que Yuuri lo adorara, estaba lejos de compartir esa creencia.

—Yo me mudaré con él, papá. Así que no te preocupes—Sonrió Phichit—. Ninguno estará solo.

Cuando escuchó esto, el rostro de Celestino se iluminó por completo y sonrió aliviado, era como si las palabras de Phichit fueran una pomada para su herida, porque de inmediato su perspectiva hacia la decisión de Yuuri cambió por completo.

— ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes, muchacho! Yuuri, llamaré a tus papás para decirles esta noticia. ¿Ya tienen el apartamento? Espero que no, quiero ir a elegirlo con ustedes. Tiene que ser seguro y cómodo, déjenmelo a mí, conseguiré un muy buen precio para ambos. ¡Ya verán!

Yuuri sonrió falsamente, escuchando a su padrino hasta que este salió de su cuarto para dejarlos solos.

—Puedo apostarte que, si yo fuera un beta o un alfa, nunca me hubieran cuestionado irme de casa—dijo de mala gana luego de suspirar.

Miró a su alrededor para distraerse del trago amargo que acababa de pasar. Su cuarto era bastante grande y cómodo, una cama alta y enorme, un televisor inteligente de 32 pulgadas con todas las consolas en el mercado, un escritorio con una computadora propia y un sofá en medio de todo para poder ver más cómodamente televisión.

Vivía en el paraíso. Sí, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a muchos lujos: viajes por el mundo con su familia, educación en una universidad prestigiosa en Estados Unidos, carro del año al llegar a Detroit como regalo de cumpleaños de su padrino, una casa que muchos llamarían mansión, seis cuartos con baño propio, cocina, patio, dos niveles y un sótano donde Phichit tenía un paraíso para todo aquel que quisiera dedicarse a jugar videojuegos o ver una película como en el cine.

Pero lo dejaría todo para ser independiente.

Ya había conseguido un trabajo en un café cerca de la universidad donde Phichit estudiaba, con suerte encontrarían un apartamento en que se pudiera vivir bien con su sueldo, y ya vería como se arreglaría la vida.

Porque ya no quería ser hijo de papi y mami.

Porque ya no quería ser el omega desamparado que necesitaba ayuda.

Porque Yuuri lucharía para que toda persona que lo conociera, entendiera que el estúpido estereotipo sobre los omegas era eso: estúpido e inexistente. Y que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, aun con su ansiedad consumiéndolo por dentro, aun con el mundo en su contra, Yuuri estaba decidido para algún día poder recibir un premio de literatura con una enorme sonrisa.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día conocer a su ídolo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Buscar nuevo departamento con Celestino era un dolor en el culo para Yuuri y Phichit.

Ellos tenían en mente un tipo de departamento: dos cuartos, un baño, una sala y una cocina. Podía ser cerca de la universidad de Phichit o quedar a un par de minutos en carro.

Sin embargo Celestino tenía otros planes.

Él quería conseguir algo espacioso, seguro sobre todo, ya que Yuuri pasaría allí parte de su tiempo y, al ser un omega, no podían vivir en un primer piso —según Celestino—, debían tener tres cuartos, también debía ser espacioso y seguro, seguro sobre todo.

Aunque Yuuri tenía que agradecerle, porque encontró un apartamento muy cerca de la universidad de Phichit pero también de su nuevo trabajo, a un precio demasiado increíble. Yuuri tenía sospechas que el dueño era amigo de Celestino y llegaron a un acuerdo, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en eso. Al menos ya tenían un lugar donde vivir.

Era una de sus últimas noches en casa de su padrino, Yuuri estaba tirado en la cama de Phichit junto a él, miraban el techo, ya sus cosas en cajas y listos para una nueva aventura. No hablaron, solo dejaron las horas pasar, pensando en las miles de posibilidades, tanto buenas como malas.

Como por ejemplo que Yuuri pudiese publicar su libro.

O que no y que tuviera que regresar a casa de Celestino luego de un tiempo.

Evitó suspirar y solo se concentró en los pequeños detalles del cielo de la habitación, su mente saltando de temas en temas, parte de esos era recordar su infancia, o como esta había cambiado abruptamente gracias a su segundo género.

Desde que descubrió que era un omega a los 14 años, cuando tuvo su primer celo, la vida no había sido igual para Yuuri. El test de sangre a recen nacidos para descubrir un segundo género no era obligación en Japón, sus padres simplemente pensaron que su hijo menor sería un beta como toda su familia. Así que sí notó diferencias entre cuando era un simple beta a cuando descubrió que en realidad era un omega.

Su familia seguía amándolo igual, lo único que cambió era la forma que lo cuidaban, todo había sido mucho más estricto, ya que en las noticias era común ver a personas secuestrando mujeres u omegas, más aún enfermos que deseaban omegas varones, considerando que ellos comprendían solo un 3% de la población mundial.

Una de las personas más importantes mientras él crecía era su padrino.

Conocía a Celestino de toda su vida, uno de los mejores amigos de su papá, prácticamente hermanos; el hombre que viajaba anualmente a Japón y llenaba a Mari y a él de regalos en cada uno de sus viajes. Esperar la visita de Celestino era una de las cosas más emocionantes en esas épocas.

Yuuri recordaba bien cuando Celestino había ido de visita a Japón cuando él tenía 12 años, había llevado con él muchos libros y le regaló unos cuantos a Yuuri quien se enamoró de inmediato de la literatura.

No fue hasta los 14 años cuando compró el primer libro de un tal Viktor Nikiforov, un autor de tan solo 18 años quien sacaba su primer libro. Yuuri quedó fascinado.

Normalmente las personas al leer un libro podían ver una película suceder en su mente, con Viktor no era así, cada palabra de Viktor lo adentraba a un nuevo mundo y más que ser un espectador, Yuuri podía sentirse como parte de la obra. Cada palabra, cada acción, cada sentimiento estaba narrado de una forma que si un personaje lloraba, Yuuri inmediatamente tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, porque la forma era tan real y sublime que muchas veces tenía que pausar libros para respirar, porque no había notado que contenía el aliento.

Comenzó a escribir sus propias historias a la edad de 14, subiéndolas a internet como _fanficiton_. Sus primeras obras eran espantosas, ficción de los relatos de Viktor Nikiforov, utilizaba sus personajes y seguía con la trama, sin ser tan elaborada, sin nada más que los deseos de un pequeño de 14.

A medida el tiempo avanzaba Yuuri fue mejorando, sus obras pasaron a ser sobre Viktor Nikiforov y el lector, una obra donde quien leía se mezclaba de millones de maneras con Viktor, conociéndose en aviones, en viajes, en aeropuertos, en firmas de libros y un sinfín de posibilidades. Tenía escritos donde Viktor era mago, guitarrista, patinador, modelo, actor porno, ángel, demonio, vampiro y dios, por mencionar solo algunos universos posibles. Tenía cientos de obras publicadas y no publicadas que le habían ganado su fama.

Oh, sí. _K.Atsudonsuki_ era famoso en toda red que escribía, con obras de más de diez millones de visitas.

Nadie sabía de donde era, todos suponían que japonés, no sabían si era mujer o si era hombre ya que siempre ocupaba un lenguaje neutro, pero más importante, Yuuri nunca quiso ocultar su género secundario.

La descripción de sus perfiles era vaga, dando solo la información que Yuuri pensaba como la más básica.

“K.Atsudonsuki | Ω | V.N. Fan”

Así que, si ninguna editorial lo contactaba, era obvia la razón.

A pesar de eso, Yuuri soñaba con sobresalir en el mundo de la literatura sin ocultar el hecho que era un omega. Él soñaba con ver un día sus libros traducidos a muchos idiomas y por todo el mundo, sabía que tenía la capacidad.

Solo necesitaba el apoyo.

Se dedicaría a trabajar en el café y en sus tiempos libres a seguir escribiendo hasta poder tener uno o dos libros terminados y llevarlos a una editorial donde, si no lo aceptaban, tomaría la decisión de ser un autor auto publicado.

Quería dejar de ser visto por su género secundario, sí, los omegas tenían muchas diferencias con un beta convencional, pero no lo hacía menos hábil o inteligente, y eso Yuuri lo había probado durante mucho tiempo. Aun así, nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Pero había una cosa que había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Yuuri desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca supo cómo decirla en voz alta, considerando que él era demasiado tímido, aun si quería hablar de eso hacía mucho, no se atrevía.

Yuuri fue criado con el pensamiento que omegas y mujeres beta debían esperar hasta el matrimonio antes de tener relaciones sexuales, en su caso, era algo sagrado que solo debía dárselo a su alfa o a su beta, y por mucho tiempo Yuuri lo pensó de esa forma.

Se había contenido a tener pareja sexual hasta ese momento, siempre que estaba cerca de hacer algo, la ansiedad lo consumía pensando qué diría su futuro esposo o su futura esposa si él ya no era virgen.

Ahora, a sus 22 años, a Yuuri podía importarle un demonio eso.

Todos sus amigos, absolutamente todos habían tenido parejas pasajeras, o simples amigos con derechos solo para pasar un buen rato, y Yuuri tenía curiosidad sobre qué era el sexo.

En las noches de calor se preguntaba qué se sentiría que fuera otra mano que tocara su sexo, que fueran unos labios alrededor de sus pezones y no sus dedos, qué sería tener el peso y calor de otro cuerpo encima suyo. Debía admitir que todas esas noches tenía un rostro en su mente: el de Viktor Nikiforov.

Y es que desde que se enteró que Viktor era un alfa, Yuuri deseó más que nunca qué se sentiría tenerlo cerca. Él era musculoso, podía verlo por las fotos y entrevistas, la imaginación de Yuuri le ayudaba para imaginarlo hablándole en su oído palabras dulces y cariñosas.

Yuuri se avergonzaba al aceptar que era curioso, pasó muchas noches montando una almohada en busca de fricción, o con un consolador que ocultaba en su cuarto pasaba noches enteras mordiendo sus sábanas para no dejar escapar sonidos y gemidos que llevaban el nombre de un alfa en específico. Sabía que si algún día llegara a tener otro alfa a quien amar, jamás le podría contar esas experiencias, porque la forma en que gemía el nombre de Viktor no era solo un pequeño _crush_ de adolescencia.

Pero él quería saber en realidad qué era el sexo, cómo se sentía y si era tan bueno como todos decían que era.

Así que uno de sus propósitos era encontrar alguien con quien pudiera pasar momentos de calentura sin tener sentimientos en medio. Encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera llamar los días que incluso su ropa se sentía demasiado cálida sobre su cuerpo, cuando su ropa interior terminaba incómodamente mojada. Quería saber qué era llamar a esa persona en lugar de entrar a su propio cuarto y buscar en la gaveta más cercana un consolador.

Esa era una de sus mayores metas y de alguna u otra forma lo cumpliría.

Claro que no quería a cualquiera, Yuuri tenía en mente un alfa, porque desde que supo qué era un nudo, tenía curiosidad de poder experimentar uno de primera mano. Sabía que le sería difícil, su mente pintaba un cuadro y era de alguien tan hermoso como Viktor, y su parte más cínica esperaba que esa persona no se quejara o molestara si Yuuri terminaba gimiendo el nombre de Nikiforov.

Así que básicamente sus planes eran:

  1. Dejar de ser el omega bien portado y disfrutar su vida de otra forma.
  2. Publicar un libro.



— _Yu…_

Yuuri parecía escuchar algo, una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos. A lo mejor era parte de un sueño así que decidió ignorarla. 

—Hey, Yuu… ¡Tierra llamando a Yuuri! —gritó la voz, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para sacudirlo.

Abrió los ojos agitado, gritando sorprendido y con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho. Vio a Phchit, todo estaba oscuro y sus piernas dolían.

—Te quedaste ido.

—Estaba pensando…—Yuuri se sentó, tratando de armar el rompecabezas de palabras que tenía en su mente, ansioso de no saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo.

— ¿De espaldas?

Yuuri asintió.

Phichit se sentó en la cama y dejó que Yuuri se sentara también. Se pusieron de tal forma que ambos estuvieran espalda contra espalda, juntos, cerca, pero sin verse al rostro. Phichit había aprendido rápidamente que a veces Yuuri quería hablar pero no sabía cómo decir las cosas y, por alguna razón, esta manera le hacía más fácil el poder expresarse.

—He estado pensando…

— ¿Aja?

— ¿Recuerdas a Seung-Gil? ¿El coreano?

— _Uhmm_ … ¿Mi _casual_? ¿Qué con él?

—Pues… Quiero conseguir algo así—murmuró tapándose la cara—. Quiero algo informal con alguien y…

— ¡Oh, dios, mi mejor amigo dejará de ser virgen!

— ¡ _Peach_! —Gritó Yuuri—cállate, si Celestino escucha…

— ¡Vamos, Yuuri! Ya eres un adulto. Siempre te he dicho que lo tomes a tu tiempo, pero nunca me ha gustado que lo hagas no por ti, pero por lo que la sociedad diría por ti como omega. Si quieres tener sexo con alguien, mientras seas maduro y te cuides, sabes que te apoyo por completo. Si quieres abstenerte hasta el matrimonio, que sea por ti y no por tu futura pareja, porque si la persona que te ama no te acepta de esa forma, será un imbécil y no te merece.

—Peach… Eso fue… Bastante maduro. _Wow_.

—Agoté mi madurez para el resto del año—rio, sentándose bien para poder ver a Yuuri—, está bien, Yuu. Puedes acompañarme a una que otra fiesta si quieres y tal vez conozcas a alguien. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri asintió, emocionado, nervioso porque él no era persona de fiestas, intrigado por saber cómo eran —ya que él jamás fue a una mientras estudió—, y ansioso, esperanzado de no morir en el intento de ser más sociable.

La peor pesadilla de un introvertido, pero Yuuri estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si eso le ayudaba a salir de su burbuja de el omega perfecto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo una vez en la vida podemos conocer a nuestros ídolos.

Se mudaron en Agosto, eso era algo que Yuuri no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, había aprendido varias cosas desde el primer día:

  1. Separar la ropa por colores antes de meterla a la lavadora.
  2. Agradecía eternamente el regalo de Celestino de una lavadora nueva.
  3. Limpiar era un grano en el culo.
  4. Odiaba las fiestas de la universidad.



Mientras estudiaba, Yuuri siempre tuvo en mente que debía ser un buen omega y que nunca se encontraría a un buen omega en ese tipo de fiestas, así que, cuando sus amigos lo invitaban, él prefería quedarse en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos. Era más simple que lidiar con el montón de adultos jóvenes con ganas de coger.

Había ido a unas cuantas y todas eran lo mismo: Música fuerte, cerveza barata, chicos tratando de pasarse de listos, olor espantoso, personas por doquier. Definitivamente era su pesadilla como introvertido.

Por mucho que Yuuri tratara, luego de cada una de estas terminaba exhausto y con un ataque de pánico atorado en su garganta, buscando la forma de florecer y de poseer todo su cuerpo, Yuuri prefería, al saber que estaba a punto de quebrantarse, solo sonreír y alejarse poco a poco, fingiendo que estaba algo borracho aunque no hubiera tomado nada en toda la noche.

Pero es que era diferente, él podía disfrutar una fiesta con el ambiente correcto, entre amigos, con un grupo grande de personas con quienes él se sintiera cómodo, en cambio en estas fiestas la única persona que él conocía era Phichit, quien estaba ocupado de cabeza bebiendo un barril completo de cerveza.

Lo peor de todo es que no había encontrado a ninguna persona que él quisiera para su “pareja ocasional de sexo”. ¡Era tan virgen que ni siquiera sabía cómo se les llamaba!

No había encontrado a nadie que él realmente quisiera, sí, habían muchos chicos guapos, alfas que quisieran probar estar con un omega varón y betas curiosos; Yuuri no quería nada serio, solo quería a alguien que lo llevara a la cama y lo hiciera gemir de placer, pero nadie era lo suficientemente bueno, sobretodo porque había un pequeño, gran, enorme problema: Yuuri no dejaba de compararlos con Viktor Nikiforov.

Ni siquiera lo había conocido, lo más probable es que jamás en su vida lo conocería, pero Yuuri tenía la barra demasiado alta para hombres. Quería uno con músculos definidos, más alto con él, le gustaban mucho rubios o tipos de cabello claro, ojos claros y piel clara. Claro, estaba en Estados Unidos y mucha de la población era así, pero simplemente no encontraba a alguien que fuera tan guapo como su ídolo.

Esa era su mayor desventaja.

Trabajaba en la mañana como barista en un café cercano, los primeros días habían sido los más difíciles, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a un cierto tipo de vida, las aguas termales de sus papás eran una de las más conocidas en Japón y aunque su base se encontraba en Hasetsu, tenían hoteles por Osaka, Tokyo e Hiroshima, así que el dinero nunca fue algo de lo que él se preocupara.

Sin embargo ahora debía vivir en base a un sueldo, sin poder comer afuera, tuvo que dejar el gimnasio al que iba mientras estudiaba en la universidad y ahora vivía a base de comidas que él y Phichit debían cocinar. Al menos Phichit pagaba su parte de todo, claro que ese era dinero que Celestino le daba.

Cada noche se miraba al espejo y se decía “Estás un paso más cerca de lograrlo”, en un intento de motivarse a sí mismo.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, y como cada año, su plan era quedarse en casa, recibir los regalos de su familia, que Phichit llevara un pastel y ver películas toda la noche.

Ese año él cumplía 23, era un omega soltero sin pretendientes, era extraño en la sociedad, considerando que todos encontraban pareja a los 22. O mejor dicho, a todos los emparejaban así de rápido.

Yuuri ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien por una noche.

Noviembre daba la bienvenida al frío en Detroit, su cumpleaños estaba cada día más cerca y Yuuri seguía pensando en que lo pasaría como cualquier otra fecha, por suerte su cumpleaños sería en fin de semana, así que podría desvelarse viendo una serie en _Netflix_.

O eso pensó, hasta que recibió una llamada de Celestino.

— ¿Ciao Ciao? —contestó.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?

Oh, no.

—Pues… Quería pasar en la casa viendo…

— ¡Perfecto, no tienes planes! Te he organizado una reunión, espero puedas asistir.

Antes que Yuuri pudiera decir algo, ya se le había informado que su “fiesta” comenzaría a las siete de la noche, que debía vestirse formal pero sin traje porque aún era muy joven para una celebración así y que sería en el hotel _Greektown_ , uno de los mejores de Detroit.

—Padrino, de verdad no tienes que…

Cuando por fin Celestino dejó de hablar por cinco segundos, Yuuri trató de hablar solo para ser interrumpido seis palabras después.

— ¡Tonterías! Tus padres no podrán asistir, pero he invitado a mucha gente que se muere por celebrar contigo, estoy muy emocionado. Phichit me ha ayudado a organizar todo y ha buscado tu música y bebidas favoritas. Tu mamá te mandó un saco nuevo, puedes ir con jeans para que estés más cómodo. ¡Ansío verte pronto!

Yuuri no pudo renegar más porque Celestino continuó hablando hasta que colgaron. Al parecer, sus planes habían cambiado por completo. Miró su teléfono, abrió la aplicación del calendario y anotó sus planes para el día de su cumpleaños que, contra su voluntad, habían sido forjados entre su padrino y su mejor amigo.

Bien, al menos tenía esperanza que los regalos fueran dinero, sabía el tipo de persona que Celestino invitaría y, si estaba en lo correcto, esa fiesta le dejaría el efectivo para pagar un par de meses de renta.

El tan temido día de su cumpleaños llegó, Phichit de inmediato lo saludó con un pastel en la cama, le cantó con alegría y Yuuri le sonrió, no tan emocionado como debía estarlo.

Salieron a comer y regresaron temprano porque Yuuri debía alistarse, se puso unos pantalones que marcaban bastante bien sus piernas, zapatos formales color café, una camisa de botones blanca, luego tomó su chaqueta nueva, el regalo de su madre, y se lo puso sobre los hombros, pensando que combinaría bastante bien.

Se colocó sus lentes de contacto, peinando todo su cabello hacia atrás y mirándose por última vez al espejo.

—Hazlo por la renta—murmuró, como si le hablara a alguien más.

— ¡Hey, Yuu! ¡Ya vámonos! —escuchó a alguien gritar.

Subió al carro con Phichit en dirección hacia el hotel, Yuuri estaba sobretodo nervioso, porque parte de él hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada. Era su cumpleaños ¿no tenía él derecho a elegir qué hacer? ¿Qué tenía de especial cumplir 23 y por qué debían darle una fiesta tan grande?

Fue cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente tan rápido como un rayo.

Su padrino quería emparejarlo con alguien, preferiblemente un alfa de clase alta. Bufó y apoyó su cabeza al respaldo del asiento al conectar todos los clables. No era una fiesta como tal, era una trampa para que Yuuri conociera a nuevas personas y que alguna de ellas pudiera conquistarlo.

Y es que Yuuri era un buen partido, según Celestino.

Un omega varón era un en millones, el 3% de la población mundial, además que Yuuri venía de una buena familia con posibilidades económicas, había sido bien educado como un buen omega —cosa que Yuuri detestaba— y se le había dado una buena educación. Cualquier persona con uso de razón quisiera estar con él.

Yuuri gruñó, ¡cómo había sido tan ingenio! Él no quería nada serio, ¡tenía solo 23 años! No planeaba casarse a esa edad, menos tener hijos, porque en el campo de visión de Yuuri ni siquiera estaba tener cachorros.

Llegó de mal humor a la fiesta, pero decidió dejarlo todo en la entrada al notar la hermosa decoración que había hecho Phichit y Celestino. Sonrió, pensando lo mucho que se habían esmerado en eso. Bien, tal vez no conseguiría pareja para toda la vida, pero estaban varios de sus amigos de universidad, así que no sería nada malo platicar y disfrutar un rato.

Primero fue con Celestino para abrazarlo y agradecerle, luego se acercó a Phichit, haciéndole jurar que no lo dejaría solo. Yuuri estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de personas que había allí, no reconocía a un 90% y por la cantidad de mesas, podía decir que había al menos unas 400 personas.

Cómo Celestino conocía a tantas personas, no tenía ni idea.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que, entre todas esas personas, vio a políticos, deportistas famosos, artistas de diferentes clase y músicos, podía que no fuesen las personas más famosas de todo Estados Unidos, pero sí lo suficientemente conocidos como para tener unos millones de seguidores en redes sociales.

_¡Wow!_

Decidió hacer caso omiso y disfrutar la fiesta, cuando alguien se acercaba a él, Yuuri bailaba un corto tiempo para luego alejarse y seguir con Phichit y su grupo de amigos, eso hasta que decidió ir por algo de tomar.

La hora de la cena pasó y todos se levantaron para ir a bailar de nuevo. Las bebidas comenzaban a hacer efecto en su vejiga, se excusó y fue al baño.

Agradecía que el baño estuviera fuera del salón, porque así podía tener unos segundos para escuchar sus propios pensamientos. La fiesta estaba siendo bastante agradable y llevadera, aunque eso debía agradecérselo a Phichit por no dejarlo solo.

Se apoyó en una de las mesas de afuera, tomó su teléfono y miró sus redes sociales, ya entraría, solo quería relajarse un poco más antes de regresar a bailar.

Fue cuando sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

Yuuri volteó, pensando en que alguien querría felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, pero, de todas las personas que pensó ver, jamás imaginó encontrarse con él.

—Buenas noches.

Era Viktor Nikiforov en persona.


	4. Capítulo 4

Yuuri no podía creer que de todas las personas que podía encontrar en su fiesta de cumpleaños, uno sería su ídolo, el hombre con el que ha soñado por tantos años, el hombre de sus sueños, el tipo ideal. Los sinónimos no alcanzarían a para describir lo que sentía por Viktor Nikiforov.

Algo en su cerebro le gritaba que debía ser una broma, una broma extraña, sí, pero una mala broma. ¿Un clon? No, tal vez su padrino contrató un impresionista. Sí, eso tenía mucha lógica, aunque Yuuri conocía a los impresionistas más famosos de Viktor Nikiforov y de una podía distinguirlos, además que conocía bastante bien su voz como para confundirse.

—Tú debes ser Yuuri, ¿cierto? —Sonrió, y si había alguna posibilidad de confundirlo con alguien más, la típica y bien conocida sonrisa de corazón dejó en claro que no era un simple imitador—Feliz cumpleaños.

¿En serio Viktor Nikiforov le había deseado feliz cumpleaños? ¿Era real? Yuuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir respirando, si moría en ese momento, moriría feliz y en el mejor día de su maldita vida. O tal vez ya estaba muerto y ese era el cielo. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

—Gracias—Se obligó a decir casi por inercia, recordando todas las normas sociales existentes y con las que había tenido que tratar desde que era un pequeño cachorro— _Uhmm_ …

—Viktor Nikiforov—se presentó, claro, como si necesitara hacerlo. Como si Yuuri no conociera su biografía completa y no fuera capaz de recitarla con los ojos cerrados.

Como si ese nombre no escapó de los labios de Yuuri en más de un celo o en más de una noche de pasión solitaria. Como si Yuuri no tuviera cuentas en varias redes sociales dedicadas al tipo, como si no tuviera premios internacionales de escritura por sus fanfics involucrando a Viktor.

—Mucho gusto…

No despertaba y eso solo tenía una explicación: Estaba muerto.

Pero eso era de verdad el cielo, Viktor estaría en menos ropa. Así que tampoco podía estar muerto, lo que dejaba con una sola explicación creíble: de verdad estaba frente a su ídolo. Ahora solo tenía una pregunta muy importante en mente: ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? 

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Yakov es un amigo cercano de tu padrino pero lastimosamente no pudo venir, así que me pidió a mí asistir. No había podido hablar contigo para felicitarte en privado.

¿Qué?

— ¿Yakov Feltsman?

—Él mismo.

¡Claro que Yuuri conocía a Yakov! Era la persona que estaba junto a su padrino siempre, su mejor amigo y su mano derecha. ¡¿Cómo que Yakov conocía a Viktor Nikiforov, había visto a Yuuri casi morir por sus nuevos libros y jamás lo había presentado?!

—Debes disculparme—dijo Yuuri, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba—, pero no esperaba encontrar a Viktor Nikiforov en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Jamás en su vida Yuuri había sido bueno con interacciones sociales, todo lo contrario, siempre había tenido ansiedad sobre este tipo de temas, sin embargo, estando su familia en la posición económica que estaba, había tenido que vivir en constantes reuniones y fiestas que le habían obligado a literalmente aprender la forma en que los demás actuaban con otras personas.

Él era un desastre, y más ahora que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no hacer el ridículo y tirarse al suelo convulsionando como todo buen fanático.

—Oh, ¿puedo asumir que me conoces? —preguntó Viktor intrigado.

_“¿Conocerte? ¡Me tienes enamorado desde que tengo memoria!”_ Pensó Yuuri, pero a lo mejor no eran las mejores palabras.

—He leído tus libros. —Se limitó a contestar.

La sonrisa de Viktor se extendió de nuevo por sus labios, ahora parecía más sincera, sus ojos brillando en un emocionado destello de orgullo, dejando a Yuuri sin palabras y sin aliento, porque era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su maldita vida y se sentía impuro de ver tanta belleza en un mismo lugar.

No hizo nada cuando el alfa buscó su mano, llevando su muñeca a su rostro para dejar un beso sobre su glándula cerca de sus venas, un saludo común entre alfas y omegas, pero que aun así era bastante íntimo para los mismos.

Oh, dios, se estaba comenzando a mojar y no de sudor.

—Pero que grata sorpresa, es un honor para mí saber que tengo seguidores tan...

Viktor hablaba despacio, como si el tiempo alrededor de ellos se hubiera congelado por completo. Sus ojos recorrieron sin descaro alguno el cuerpo de Yuuri hasta llegar de nuevo hacia su rostro, la sonrisa en los labios de Viktor cambió, ahora era ladina y seductora, hizo una corta pausa entre palabras, su aroma natural y las feromonas del alfa llegando con fuerza a las narices de Yuuri, debilitando sus piernas y obligándolo esforzarse aún más para no gemir.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

—… Hermosos como tú—Fue lo último que dijo.

Por un segundo que más bien pareció una eternidad, sus ojos se encontraron. Yuuri abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. Había algo en la mirada de Viktor que le impedía pensar, le impedía hablar y solo pudo corresponder con una cálida y tímida sonrisa, ni siquiera tuvo valor de agradecer el cumplido.

¿Podía alguien seducirlo más?

No, no había nadie como Viktor Nikiforov.

— ¡Allí estás, Yuuri! —Escuchó la voz de su padrino interrumpir y maldijo en su mente—Oh, Viktor. Que sorpresa verte acá.

— ¡Celestino! Yakov me envió, lamenta mucho no haber podido venir pero agradece la invitación, me pidió que viniera personalmente para poder felicitar a tu ahijado.

—Pues, me alegra mucho que se conocieran—Yuuri miró a su padrino, acusándolo de cómplice en silencio y elevando una ceja, ofendido e irritado no solo por la interrupción, pero por saber que también conocía a Viktor y jamás se dignó en presentarlos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando notó que la sonrisa en los labios de Celestino no alcanzaba sus ojos—Yuuri, pequeño, hay alguien que quisiera que conozcas.

Su padrino pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su ahijado, llevándose con él a un muy intrigado omega quien no pudo seguir hablando con su ídolo.

—Yuuri, cariño—Al parecer, Celestino había esperado para que Viktor ya no estuviera cerca de ellos y así poder hablar bien con su ahijado—. No sabía que él vendría.

— ¿Conocías a Viktor Nikiforov? ¡Padrino! —reclamó con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, lo siento. Pero por favor, no te acerques a él. Viktor de esos alfas que buscan omegas para una noche y no confío en él. Si comienzas a juntarte con personas como él, tu reputación va a irse en declive y recuerda que tienes que cuidarla mucho.

Claro, su reputación sobre todo. Y rayos, Yuuri entendía que Celestino en realidad lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, sabía bien que su padrino solo quería lo mejor para él.

Pero Yuuri estaba harto de ser el omega perfecto.

Terminó la noche hablando con una tal Chihoko, una alfa de clase alta cuya familia era dueña de numerosos productos famosos en Japón. Al parecer, Celestino pensaba que ambos harían buena pareja.

Minutos pasaron en completo aburrimiento mientras Yuuri asentía por educación y Chihoko hablaba hasta por los codos. Cuando Phichit llegó a excusarlo, agradeció casi en lágrimas, porque un minuto más allí y se hubiera vuelto loco.

Definitivamente su padrino no tenía las mejores ideas para conseguirle pareja.

Terminada la fiesta tenían reservaciones en el hotel para poder disfrutar un poco del licor sin tener que manejar a casa. Aunque podían pagar habitaciones individuales, Phichit y Yuuri no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de cuchichear sobre lo que había pasado. Compartieron habitación en el hotel, Phichit y Yuuri se cambiaron y se acostaron juntos en una de las dos camas para poder hablar un poco más de la fiesta.

Hablaron sobre sus amigos, sobre lo divertido que estuvo, sobre como el maldito Dj había jodido parte de la fiesta poniendo música aburrida, pero que gracias a que el ambiente era bastante divertido nadie le tomaba importancia. Hablaron sobre las personas que se cayeron por beber de más y luego de un par de horas, cuando estaba cerca de ser hora que ambos cayeran rendidos de sueño, Phichit decidió sacar los trapos al sol.

—Bien, hay algo que no me has dicho y quieres decirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —cuestionó Yuuri.

—Te conozco.

Yuuri sonrió, mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros, Phichit veía sus ojos brillando de emoción y se sorprendió al ver un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas que poco a poco se movía hasta sus orejas. Sabía que algo sorprendentemente bueno había pasado en el lugar.

—Conocí a Viktor Nikiforov—dijo, ansioso por tener a alguien más con quien hablar de eso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La forma en que Phichit se levantó terminó por marearlo, haciéndolo casi caer en el suelo por la sorpresa, ya que nadie mejor que Phichit entendía la obsesión de Yuuri por él.

— ¡Sí! Al parecer, es muy cercano al señor Yakov y como no pudo venir, lo envió a él. Hablamos poco, solo me saludó. _Ciao Ciao_ llegó antes que pudiera hablar más con él.

— ¡¿Papá lo conoce?! —Como era de esperarse, Phichit tampoco sabía.

—Al parecer sí pero…

—Bien—Ahora Phichit se había sentado en la cama, piernas dobladas y una mirada llena de determinación en el rostro—, no hables más. Voy a conseguirte ese número de teléfono aunque sea lo último que haga.

Yuuri solo rio, porque aunque tuviera el número de Viktor, no era como si tendría el coraje para hablarle o algo así.

Tampoco sería como si Viktor quisiera invitarlo a salir, estaba seguro que solo había sido un omega más que había encontrado por casualidad.

De igual forma, Yuuri podía decir que ese era su mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora: buena fiesta entre amigos, buenos tragos, buenos momentos y como la cereza del pastel, el haber conocido a Viktor Nikiforov aunque fuese solo por unos segundos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Así como si su fiesta nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera conocido a su ídolo, la vida de Yuuri regresó a ser monótona y aburrida. Los recuerdos aún seguían plagando su cabeza, recordaba con una sonrisa partes divertidas, la música, el baile con sus amigos y recreaba una y otra vez el escenario en que se encontraba con Viktor Nikiforov, aunque a veces lo cambiaba un poco y terminaba imaginando una nueva historia que rodeaba a su ídolo. Escribía la idea en su teléfono y luego solo seguía con su día con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Pero más que eso, sus días podían resumirse en un pequeño horario: despertar, ir a trabajar por largas jornadas, de pie, sirviendo a clientes idiotas que ni siquiera podían pronunciar bien los nombres de las bebidas y regresar a casa para seguir escribiendo antes de dormir.

Phichit le aseguraba que cada día estaba más y más cerca de conseguir el teléfono de Viktor Nikiforov, el problema era que aunque sabía que estaba en el teléfono de Celestino, su papá lo conocía y ni loco le prestaba su teléfono. “ _Es por eso que tienes el IPhone más reciente_ ”, le decía cuando le pedía prestado el suyo. Ciao Ciao conocía demasiado bien a Phichit y sabía que si le prestaba su teléfono, no dudaría en conseguir el número del alfa para su amigo. Sabía que la relación de Yuuri y Phichit era casi de hermanos pero él no se sentía cómodo con la idea que Viktor estuviera tan cerca de Yuuri dado los rumores del alfa que era.

No, debía conservar la imagen de Yuuri. Celestino estaba convencido que era lo mejor para su ahijado.

Yuuri no tenía mayores esperanzas en el número, nunca las tuvo para comenzar, además que ya habían pasado un par de semanas y estaba seguro que Viktor no lo recordaría. No tenía mayores esperanzas de volver a verlo, no hasta convertirse en el primer omega varón en conseguir un premio de literatura. Yuuri sabía que lo lograría y se trataba de convencer día a día.

Pero mientras, debía seguir atado a la rutina.

Un té negro a base de limonada con azúcar dietética en lugar del edulcorante que utilizaban. Se movió con rapidez para terminar el pedido, agitó el vaso con fuerza para servirlo en uno nuevo y presentable, con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, se acercó al mostrador para darle la bebida a una joven quien le agradeció apenada ya que le había pedido hacer la misma versión de la bebida más de una vez.

Cuando salió, Yuuri limpió sus manos en su mantel, estaban mojadas por el hielo y por lavar de nuevo los vasos, elevó el rostro y siguió sonriendo para tomar el siguiente pedido.

Agradeció no tener nada en sus manos, puesto que su cuerpo hizo cortocircuito cuando vio a Viktor parado frente a la caja con su icónica sonrisa de corazón.

—Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte acá—sonrió Viktor.

Ahora Yuuri no se encontraba con su sonrisa social, no estaba en una fiesta donde se había programado con anterioridad como actuar, era cerca del final de su turno, estaba cansado, mentalmente exhausto por atender a tantas personas, así que no supo cómo responder más que con la boca totalmente abierta y sus ojos sorprendidos.

Viktor pareció notar eso, rio un poco incómodo antes de llevar su mano a sus labios que sonreían coquetos.

— ¿Puedo ordenar?

—Ah… S-sí… Bienvenido… Señor…

Ahora llevó su mano a su boca para reprimir una encantadora risita, Yuuri sentía que sus piernas fallaban y debía estar soñando de nuevo. Eso era, había extrañado tanto a Viktor que ahora estaba soñando de nuevo. Solo que en sus sueños él sabía exactamente qué decir y normalmente terminaban con Viktor haciendo a Yuuri gemir su nombre sobre una de las mesas o en la parte trasera.

Sin poder hablar, alguien lo tomó por su camisa y lo escoltó a la parte trasera de la tienda, claro que Yuuri no sintió esto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Takeshi se encontraba casi obligándolo a tomar algo con mucha azúcar.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien?

—Takeshi, ¿Soy yo o el tipo que acaba de entrar tenía pelo plateado? Oh, dios, era Viktor, era Viktor y yo me desmayé enfrente de él. Era Viktor, ¿qué va a pensar? Ay no, ay no.

— ¿Eh? Sí. Está afuera sentado tomando un café. ¿Es una celebridad o algo?

Sin terminar de escuchar lo que su amigo decía, Yuuri salió corriendo, casi gritándole a su supervisora que se tomaría un pequeño descanso. Vio a Viktor y se acercó, trató de arreglar su cabello y su delantal antes de pararse apenado frente a su mesa.

—Hola—Se obligó a decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, su omega interno le gritaba que no debía quedar en mal frente a un alfa, menos frente al alfa que lo atraía.

Si debía ser sincero, su omega interno se encontraba imaginando la vida junto a Viktor, una casa a lado del mar, cachorros de ojos azules corriendo por la casa y ellos dos sentados en el patio abrazados, enamorados y repartiendo miles de besos. Claro, de fondo una cantidad obscena de premios que Yuuri había ganado a lo largo de los años. Se obligó a callarlo y a empujar estos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente.

— ¡Yuuri!—Viktor se puso de pie, Yuuri tuvo que levantar el rostro un poco para poder verlo cara a cara— ¿Estás bien?

Se sonrojó más aun, asintió y bajó un poco su rostro sin dejar de ver a Viktor. No sabía que decir y aun se maldecía por haber tomado la decisión de salir de la parte trasera de la cafetería sin ningún plan en mente. Solo se dejó llevar y ahora estaba allí, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar. Rayos que era un genio.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí. Creí que trabajarías con tu padrino. Este este lugar es muy bonito.

—Oh, no. No soy muy fanático de la física, así que trabajar con mi padrino sería un dolor en el trasero.

— ¿Tienes turnos todos los días?

—Sí—respondió—, casi todos los días.

Sabía que su jefa lo tenía como un trabajador estrella, hacía horas extra, pedía la mayoría de días y siempre que había una vacante, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a tomar ese tiempo.

Necesitaba dinero y cada hora contaba. Nunca imaginó lo caro que sería mantener un carro, departamento y la nevera llena. 

—Ya veo… Hace tiempo buscaba un lugar cómodo y tranquilo para poder escribir en paz.

Viktor miró a su alrededor antes de regresar sus ojos a Yuuri, en ningún momento quitando la sonrisa de su rostro. Entendiendo sus palabras, Yuuri sonrió apenado, tratando de ser lo más aventurero y cortés posible en su respuesta, luchó para no desmayarse de nuevo al pensar que vería a Viktor día tras día si tenía muy buena suerte.

—Acá eres más que bienvenido. —Su voz salió más suave de lo que quería, casi como un lastimero murmullo, pero algo era algo.

Viktor no dijo nada más, solo sonrió y tomó asiento. Yuuri regresó a trabajar, con una sonrisa que era imposible quitar de su rostro.

Así llegó Enero.

Viktor llegaba casi todos los días, pedía casi siempre lo mismo, un café americano mediano sin azúcar, era a veces cuando decida variar por un _latte_ o pedir algo de comer junto a su orden. Hablaba un par de minutos con Yuuri y luego regresaba a trabajar hasta casi la hora de cerrar, donde tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, no sin antes despedirse de su _barista_ favorito.

Enero en Detroit era una época helada. Era viernes por la noche, había nevado toda la mañana y eso no ayudaba a las temperaturas bajo cero. Tenía que cerrar, agradecía tener el fin de semana libre y podría descansar un poco.

El inventario le había tardado mucho, también el cierre de caja, casi era media noche y no dejaba de nevar, no ayudaba tampoco la fuerza del viento. Miró a su alrededor y se colocó mejor el abrigo, abrazando su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose más inseguro de lo inusual.

Había dejado de llevar su carro al trabajo para ahorrar gasolina y se dedicaba a correr o montar bicicleta en días buenos, ese no había sido uno particularmente agradable. Guardó bien su teléfono y oró a cualquier entidad que lo cuidara.

Vio un auto acercarse y parquearse frente a la cafetería, Yuuri contuvo el aliento, preparado para pelear y gritar hasta que sus pulmones lo dejaran. Vio que alguien se bajó y todo el aire dejó de golpe su cuerpo cuando supo quién era.

—Hey—murmuró Viktor, acercándose a él y cerrando la puerta de su carro.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—preguntó.

—Me dijiste que hoy cerrabas tú, estaba preocupado al pensar que saldrías demasiado tarde, estaba cerca y pensé en dar una vuelta. No imaginé que aun estarías.

—Ah… Me atrasé un poco—bajó el rostro, sonrojado y luchando por suprimir un grito de euforia. Iba camino a casa en estos momentos.

—Yo puedo llevarte, si quieres…

— ¡Oh, no!—Elevó su rostro y movió con fuerza los brazos frente a su cuerpo—, no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡Insisto!

Miró a su alrededor y asintió, prefería irse adentro de un carro, con calefacción encendida y sin preocuparse que alguien lo asalte.

—Bien… Está bien.

Se subió y Viktor encendió el carro, estaba cálido por dentro y Yuuri inmediatamente se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente. Sonrió y como si fuera una mala pasada del destino, la nevada pareció empeorar y ahora venía acompañada de neblina.

Era peligroso manejar así.

—V-Viktor—murmuró Yuuri, el alfa encendió las luces altas de su carro, haciendo un poco más fácil la visibilidad del camino.

Vio cómo su ídolo parecía pensativo un par de segundos antes de sonreír. Miró a Yuuri y luego su reloj para dirigir de nuevo su vista a Yuuri.

—Hay un… _Lugar_ para descansar cerca de aquí. Es bastante lindo y cómodo, sería mejor que nos quedáramos allí la noche.

Yuuri volteó a ver a Viktor boquiabierto, sin creer lo que le estaba preguntando. Se sonrojó y Viktor sonrió tímido con una mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como la parte baja de su estómago se calentaba poco a poco al repasar las palabras del alfa en su mente.

—Claro—respondió suave, pensando que **esa** sería la noche.

Yuuri siempre quiso tener una aventura de una noche. Dejar de ser el tímido e introvertido omega y ser libre, hacer lo que él quisiera y poder disfrutar del sexo casual.

Cuando respondió, Viktor sonrió más y llevó su mano al muslo de Yuuri, apretándolo con cuidado, dejando clara su intención. Yuuri suspiró, sintiendo el calor de la mano tocar su piel y bajó el rostro sin negar el contacto.

Tenía la oportunidad de perder su virginidad con el hombre que había admirado desde que tenía memoria.

No sería tan idiota como para desperdiciarla.


	6. Capítulo 6

El lugar era lindo, Viktor había parqueado su carro en una especie de garaje para luego subir por unas gradas con Yuuri hasta que llegaron a un hermoso cuarto. Yuuri estaba sorprendido y miraba a su alrededor.

¿Así que eso era un motel?

Jamás había estado en uno y siempre había tenido la morbosa curiosidad de saber cómo eran.

Se sintió nervioso de repente, teniendo conciencia plena de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sonrojó y miró al suelo, tragó pesado y cerró sus ojos, contando hasta diez para tratar de retener sus feromonas.

No quería que Viktor supiera que estaba frenético.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, Viktor se movía por la habitación como si esta le perteneciera, dejó su abrigo en una silla y se sentó en un sofá cercano. Yuuri volteó y la sonrisa cegadora de Viktor lo golpeó en la cara.

Diablos que era guapo.

Viktor movió su mano para que Yuuri se sentara a su lado, encendió la televisión y puso cualquier canal. El omega solo podía voltear a verlo sonrojado, sin saber cómo tomar la iniciativa o si debía esperar que él lo hiciera.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?—le preguntó, mordiendo su lengua como auto castigo por preguntar algo tan estúpido.

Viktor lo miró sin dejar de sonreír y asintió.

—Vengo acá cuando necesito un lugar seguro y callado para escribir. Nunca pensé venir con alguien, si soy sincero.

Yuuri se sonrojó al escuchar esto, su omega interno ronroneando por las palabras del alfa, su lado racional diciéndole que eso era lo que el alfa le decía a todos los omegas que traía a ese lugar. Yuuri sonrió, porque aunque sus palabras fueran falsas no le dolían, él también estaba allí por el placer de una noche, las dulces palabras de Viktor solo le hacían más fácil relajarse.

—Hey, no estés nervioso—murmuró Viktor, su mano ahora en la pierna de Yuuri, dándole un reconfortante apretón.

Siguieron varios segundos de silencio, Yuuri y Viktor se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada. Dejaron de controlar sus feromonas y en poco tiempo el cuarto estaba inundado de sus olores combinados.

El primero en acercarse era Viktor, su mano se movía poco a poco en la pierna del omega, cada vez acercándose más a su cadera. Yuuri se dejó hacer, cerró sus ojos y de la forma más lenta posible buscó los labios de Viktor.

Su primer beso fue embriagante, rápido, fugaz y parecía activar algo en el cuerpo de ambos.

Yuuri se acercó más, sus piernas ahora sobre los muslos del alfa, lo abrazó por el cuello mientras repetían su beso una y otra vez. Cada vez sus labios pasaban más tiempo juntos hasta que Viktor los separó un poco para tomar el labio inferior de Yuuri entre sus propios.

Viktor notó la falta de experiencia de Yuuri, algo en su interior se derretía al pensar en esto. El omega era torpe al besar, no movía sus labios y parecía solo separarlos un poco para dejar más libertad a Viktor.

El alfa se separó entre suaves risas, dejando al omega curioso. Viktor sonrió, pensando lo interesante que sería esa noche.

—Déjame guiarte, pequeño—murmuró, acercando sus labios de nuevo en un casto beso.

Tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos para seguir besándolo, dando pequeñas instrucciones. “ _Respira por la nariz_ ” “ _Abre tu boca_ ” “ _Saca la lengua_ ” “ _Sigue mis labios_ ”, Yuuri se esforzaba para seguir al pie de la letra cada una, hasta que ya no hubo más indicaciones y ambos se encontraban tirados en el sofá, Viktor sobre su cuerpo, moviendo su cadera para tener un poco de fricción bajo la ropa.

El olor era intenso, Viktor estaba seguro que Yuuri utilizaba jabones especiales para enmascarar su aroma, aun así, tenerlo tan cerca y excitado lo volvía loco.

Una vez más detuvo el beso solo para buscar con sus labios la glándula de Yuuri tras su cuello, pasó su lengua por esta, provocando suaves suspiros del omega. Podía oler la excitación, el deseo y la desesperación de Yuuri. Viktor sonrió, besando al omega una y otra vez hasta que logró escuchar un suave gemido escapar de sus labios.

Se levantó y extendió su mano, Yuuri la tomó curioso, poniéndose él también de pie.

Viktor los condujo hasta la cama donde Yuuri se acostó sin mirarlo. Cuando su cabeza estaba sobre la almohada, palideció al ver al alfa desvestirse frente a sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que Yuuri veía un pene erecto, más de una vez había entrado mientras Phichit se satisfacía a sí mismo, pero esta vez no era un chiste, tampoco una película porno ni nada parecido.

Esto era real. 

— ¿Son todos los alfas así?—preguntó Yuuri, su boca hecha agua, porque el pene de Viktor, aún sin estar completamente erecto, prometía una curva que se sentiría deliciosa adentro suyo.

Era enorme.

O enorme a comparación de su propio miembro que no era nada pequeño para ser un omega.

—No sé—respondió Viktor, controlando un gruñido, sin gana alguna de hablar sobre otros alfas en esos momentos.

Yuuri no sabía qué debía hacer, no estaba seguro si lo mejor era desvestirse o esperar allí acostado. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes que Viktor gateara sobre él y siguieran su largo beso.

Las manos de Viktor se deslizaron sobre la tela de la camisa de Yuuri, poco a poco jugando con esta, elevándola hasta su pecho para poder tocarlo piel a piel.

Cuando Yuuri sintió las heladas manos de Viktor, suspiró. Cerró los ojos y dejó sus manos caer a cada lado de su rostro. Las manos del alfa parecían masajearlo, subiendo por su torso, donde pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el pezón de Yuuri.

Yuuri gemía suave mientras Viktor apretaba sus pezones entre sus dedos, sus piernas se movían por sí solas, queriendo encontrar fricción en su cuerpo, y Viktor estaba cada vez más cerca de perder el control.

Primero fue su camisa la que cayó al suelo, elevó su cadera para que Viktor pudiera quitar su ropa interior y pantalones de una sola vez. Yuuri no dejaba de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Viktor quitó sus calcetines y gateó de nuevo buscando sus besos.

El alfa dejó su cuerpo topar contra el de Yuuri, sus brazos haciendo presión sobre el colchón para no dejarse caer por completo sobre el omega. Se besaron más, sus lenguas perdidas en la pasión del momento, sus cuerpos compartiendo calor corporal y una mínima capa de sudor se creaba poco a poco. No querían separar sus labios, ambos estaban duros y listos para continuar.

Algo en lo más profundo de Yuuri le gritaba que eso estaba mal, nunca le había dicho a Viktor que esa sería su primera experiencia sexual. Debía hacerlo, aunque el alfa ya no quisiera seguir, pero quería ser sincero sobre ello.

—V-Viktor—logró decir entre besos.

Al escuchar como Yuuri llamaba suavemente su nombre, el alfa se alejó para verlo al rostro, topándose con una expresión tímida y adorable.

—Yo… Verás… Nunca…—comenzaba una oración pero no podía pasar de la primera palabra.

— ¿Perdón?

—Yo nunca he estado con nadie—Rogó que su tono fuera suficiente para que Viktor le entendiera, no estaba seguro poder repetirlo una vez más.

No quiso ver la cara de Viktor, solo cerró los ojos, sin saber qué pasaría. ¿El alfa lo dejaría? ¿Se reiría de él? ¿Le creería?

—Debes estar bromeando—murmuró Viktor—, imaginé que eras inexperto pero… ¿virgen?

Yuuri estuvo a punto de explicarle su plan de perder su virginidad y disfrutar su vida sexual, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más tonto sonaba si lo decía en voz alta.

Por varios segundos nadie dijo nada, solo se vieron el uno al otro esperando una reacción. Viktor fue el primero en romper el silencio con una risita nerviosa.

Se acercó al omega y besó su frente antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás seguro? Entiendo que para muchos su primera vez es algo especial, no sé si es correcto que yo…

Yuuri quería quitarse de la cabeza la magia de la primera vez, quería deshacerse de la idea que la virginidad era algo importante, pero al mismo tiempo, su omega interior siempre había soñado con regalarle su flor a Viktor Nikiforov y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la dejaría escapar.

—No importa, además… Ya estás…

Yuuri no dijo nada, sonrojado, bajó su mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la punta del pene del alfa, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y jadeara suave.

Viktor se movió un poco y se acomodó mejor sobre Yuuri para poder hablar con él sin problema.

—No importa, Yuuri. Pueda que ya tenga el condón puesto y esté a punto de penetrarte pero si tú dices que no, yo me detendré de inmediato y no haré preguntas. No tienes por qué seguir solo porque yo esté así.

El omega sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose todavía más seguro que quería hacer eso.

—No lo estoy haciendo solo por eso, Viktor. No importa, solo quiero tener un buen momento.

— ¿No quisieras que fuera alguien especial?

“ _Tú eres alguien especial_ ” pensó Yuuri, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Antes que Viktor pudiera decir algo, Yuuri lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándolo hacia él y juntando sus labios en un desenfrenado beso. El alfa solo pudo pensar lo rápido que Yuuri aprendía, y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al saber que él le había enseñado.

—Solo hagámoslo—pidió entre besos—, no me pongas más peros.

Cuando dijo estas palabras, un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Yuuri.

—A menos que… ¿No quieras?

Fue hasta ese entones que Viktor rompió en carcajadas, como si lo que Yuuri dijo fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Se acercó a él para besar de nuevo sus labios, ahora fue rápido y sonoro.

—No digas tonterías, no hay nada que quiera más que hacerlo contigo. Eres hermoso, tienes que saber eso. Deseé compartir cama contigo desde que te vi en tu cumpleaños.

Yuuri suspiró, pensando que eso era algo que Viktor debía decirle a todos sus compañeros de cama, pero solo por esa noche lo aceptaría, porque no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, porque estaba consciente que sería una aventura de una noche y porque algo en él le decía que sería la mejor noche de su vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

Esa noche, los besos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las caricias.

Yuuri podía sentir las manos de Viktor recorriendo su cuerpo, primero su rostro, pasando sus largos dedos por sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello y acariciando con cuidado sus clavículas, tocando su cuerpo con fervor que poco a poco aumentaba.

Cierra los ojos y siente como los labios bajaban poco a poco, su respiración incrementa y ahora es entrecortada, más cuando siente unos dientes sobre su clavícula. Gime suave, las manos de Viktor jugaban con sus pezones, cierra con más fuerza sus ojos cuando siente que baja más, acaricia su estómago y Yuuri anhela ese roce.

Siente como Viktor toma su pene y comienza a masturbarlo, siente también su otra mano recorrer sus muslos y poco a poco centrarse en su ano. Jadea cuando siente dos dedos juguetear sobre su entrada, se sorprende, apoya su cabeza sobre la almohada con fuerza, escuchando el chapoteo de los dedos contra su entrada. Sabía que estaba húmedo, pero no esperaba estar tanto.

Viktor lo elogia, Yuuri brilla gracias a esto, siente su omega interno ronronear, pero el sonido no sale gracias a sus jadeos y gemidos, mueve su cuerpo desesperado, más aún al sentir un dedo entrar lentamente en él.

Eleva sus caderas buscando más fricción, la mano de Viktor era una tortura, se movía demasiado lento y Yuuri hacía lo posible por penetrarse con esos dedos largos con los que tanto había soñado antes.

Era real, iba a perder su virginidad con Viktor Nikiforov.

Apoyó más la cabeza contra la almohada, sintió a alguien besar su frente y luego las manos en su cuerpo desaparecieron.

—Ponte más cómodo—escuchó la grave voz del alfa.

Abre los ojos, ve a Viktor arrodillado frente a él, una prominente erección entre sus piernas y un hermoso sonrojo adornando su rostro y pecho. Yuuri se sienta, sin entender por completo lo que quería decir.

¿Cómodo?

Viktor parece entender y sonríe, sube su mano con su dedo índice elevado y lo gira, Yuuri entiende que Viktor le pide que se dé la vuelta.

—Ponte en cuatro—ayudó.

Miró a otro lado, apenado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Lentamente se da la vuelta y apoya sus rodillas y las palmas de su mano en el colchón, su espalda jorobada hacia afuera, dando una imagen poco sensual al ojo ajeno.

De nuevo Viktor quería reír por lo lindo que era ese omega. Se acerca a él y besa su espalda, provocando que Yuuri la arqueara hacia el colchón. Con sus manos lo empujó un poco más, haciendo que apoyara su pecho en las sábanas. Su trasero en el aire hacía a Viktor salivar.

Pero no, sexo oral sería para otro día.

De nuevo se dedicó penetrar a Yuuri con sus dedos, Viktor se volvía loco escuchando el sonido de sus dígitos entrar en el ano del omega, adoraba lo lubricado que estaba y el poco esfuerzo que requería, solo podía pensar en lo magnífico que se sentiría estar allí.

Introdujo un tercer dedo, acarició con su otra mano uno de los glúteos de Yuuri y, cuando sentía al omega cerca del orgasmo, se detenía para acariciar su tersa piel.

Tres dedos entraban perfectos y sin problemas, Viktor suspiró, su propio pene dolía y su instinto quería apoderarse de él, el aroma a omega lo estaba volviendo loco y no ayudaba en nada que Yuuri fuera tan hermoso.

Extendió su mano hacia la mesa más cercana, abriendo un cajón y tomando un par de preservativos. Tomó uno, dejó los demás cerca y abrió con cuidado el que ya estaba entre sus dedos, deslizándolo sobre su miembro; siseó suave al sentir el mínimo roce de su mano sobre su propio pene y se acercó a Yuuri, acomodándose tras él.

— ¿Estás listo, pequeño? ¿Seguro que quieres que continúe? Puedes decir que no si…

Antes de lograr terminar su oración, siente como Yuuri empuja sus nalgas hacia atrás, su pene se desliza entre los músculos y gime, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y agarra las caderas de Yuuri, siente su trasero restregarse contra él mientras el omega gimotea un claro “sí”.

Se acomoda, mordiendo su labio inferior para soportar la tentación de tomarlo de una vez. Su glande contra la entrada y, de la manera más lenta que puede, entra en Yuuri poco a poco, sosteniendo sus caderas con fuerza para que el omega no haga lo mismo y se lastime.

Va poco a poco, esperando que Yuuri se acostumbre hasta que está completamente adentro. Ambos dejan salir un respiro que no sabían que aguantaban. Viktor busca cualquier señal de incomodidad en el pequeño omega quien parecía disfrutar bastante esa posición. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que tomaba las sábanas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Se mueve un poco hacia atrás, sacando su miembro para penetrarlo de forma lenta, no dejaba de ver a Yuuri, pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones. Cierra los ojos y sonríe, sabe que está listo cuando recibe un pequeño apretón, gime y toma las caderas con fuerza porque, maldita sea, eso se había sentido exquisito.

—Muévete—escucha una orden, y nunca pensó que su alfa interior estaría tan excitado y satisfecho al recibir una orden de un omega.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, sonriendo antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri.

Aumenta de a poco su ritmo, cada vez más rápido y Yuuri decide probar, hace su cuerpo hacia atrás y se escucha un fuerte y húmedo golpe de pieles que los tiene a ambos gimiendo, Viktor baja su cuerpo, buscando aún más contacto físico.

Lo abraza y comienza a besar entre sus omóplatos sin dejar de moverse, sería sexo rápido, sin tanto juego previo como quisiera, pero sabía que el omega estaba cansado.

Se siente cerca y aumenta su velocidad, ahora era errática, poco sensual y coordinada, Yuuri parece notarlo porque muerde la almohada, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza entre sus dedos.

El primero en terminar es Yuuri, ahoga un gemido grave y su ano contrae más el pene de Viktor, haciendo que segundos después este le siga en una ola de placer.

Se acuestan, no hay nudo que los conecte, Viktor solo puede sonreír y quitar el condón de su pene para amarrarlo y tirarlo a un bote de basura cercano. Ve a Yuuri agitado, sonrojado y también un poco sudado, le da ternura saber que tomó la primera vez de alguien tan hermoso.

Se acerca y lo besa, Yuuri corresponde perezoso, antes que Viktor pueda decirle algo más, nota que Yuuri está dormido.

Ríe de nuevo, lo cubre con la sábana y se cubre él también.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para no dormir abrazados, Viktor no era de los que durmieran con parejas sexuales, pero hoy haría una excepción, no quería salir huyendo luego de arrebatarle la primera noche a ese pequeño.

Además, tenía una propuesta que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar, la insistencia y el sonido de su aparato vibrando contra la mesa lo estaba desesperando. Se obligó a abrir sus ojos, desconcertado por varios segundos, molesto por tener que escuchar que alguien le llamaba.

Extendió su brazo para tomarlo y ver quien era, logró entender el nombre, Phichit. Vio la hora, eran las siete de la mañana. ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora?

Contestó con un simple sonido de su garganta, y no pudo decir nada más, considerando que Phichit comenzó a cuestionarlo como su padre.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no regresaste a noche? ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste! He estado tan preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te vaya a traer? ¿Qué te pasó? Oh, dios, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Yuuri? ¡¿Yuuri?!

—Estoy bien—Logró decir, gruñendo en voz baja antes de contestar.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a atacar su mente, recordando absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. Se sonrojó, tragó saliva y rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca arriba, viendo al techo.

—Oh, mierda… Phichit…

— ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó que alguien se movía, se sentó y suspiró, su cuerpo se sentía relajado a pesar de estar en la cama de un extraño, completamente desnudo.

—Sí… Estoy… ¿Bien? No pasó nada malo, pero no puedo hablar ahora, te contaré después.

Estaba seguro que escuchó a Phichit gritar antes de terminar la llamada, decidió ignorarlo y dejar el teléfono a un lado. Al menos su amigo ahora sabía que estaba vivo.

Vio a Viktor salir del baño, al parecer para asegurarse que Yuuri aún estuviera allí. Al notar que ya había despertado sonrió y se acercó a la cama, donde se sentó en una orilla cerca del omega. Yuuri, como por instinto, tapó su cuerpo y se sonrojó al ver la mirada hambrienta de Viktor.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

Se sentó sin dejar de cubrir su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer en esas ocasiones. ¿Cómo saludaba? ¿Debía solo irse? A lo mejor Viktor esperaba que ya no estuviera allí al salir de la ducha, o no sabía, Yuuri jamás había estado en esta situación y no tenía idea alguna de cómo actuar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el alfa.

—Bien…—contestó casi por instinto.

Sonrió, haciendo que Yuuri se mordiera el labio solo con verlo. Rio en voz baja y se acercó más a Yuuri, tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios, besando uno a uno sus nudillos.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Quiero proponerte algo.

Al no ver respuesta, decidió seguir.

—Verás, no soy alguien que tenga tiempo para una relación, son complicadas, son serias, traen problemas… No es lo mío. Pero sí disfruto de encuentros casuales. Sin embargo tu… Mi pequeño, eres diferente y no quisiera que esta sea nuestra primera y última vez juntos.

Sus palabras hicieron que el omega se sonrojara aún más.

—He notado que necesitas… Ayuda económica, considerando que no trabajas con tu familia y no creo que consigas mucho dinero atendiendo un café como para satisfacer el estilo de vida que has llevado hasta ahora. Me gusta mucho consentir a las personas y, oh, Yuuri, cuanto adoraría poder regalarte mil y un cosas sin razón alguna.

De nuevo hizo una pausa, esperando las palabras del omega, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo.

—Nuestro arreglo sería simple, cuando tú tengas tiempo libre y yo también, podríamos encontrarnos, comer algo, pasar una linda velada libre de compromiso. Disfruté mucho el sexo contigo y sé que tu también lo disfrutaste—guiñó el ojo, de nuevo haciendo una pausa para esperar que responda, de nuevo hubo silencio y decidió terminar la oración—, no tienes que responderme ahorita, pequeño. Te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero piénsalo… Adoraría poder llegar a un arreglo contigo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de su propuesta, Yuuri no dijo nada más, Viktor no parecía querer insistirle tampoco, solo lo besó un par de veces antes de pedirle que fuera a ducharse.

— ¿Acaso huelo tan mal? —trató de bromear Yuuri.

—Oh, no, querido. Todo lo contrario. Hueles a sexo y mi alfa interior solo quiere hacerlo de nuevo.

Yuuri no se atrevió a contestar.

Se duchó sin mucho apuro. El baño era grande, no tendría problema cambiándose adentro. Se secó lo mejor que pudo y tomó su ropa interior, sintiendo aún vestigios de la noche anterior. Puso una cada de asco, pensando que, si era por un par de minutos, sería mejor regresar a su apartamento solo con sus pantalones.

Al fin conocía qué era la caminata de la vergüenza.

Una vez en el carro, le dio la dirección del apartamento que compartía con Phichit. Viktor asintió y encendió la música que parecía conectada con su propio teléfono, el cual entregó a Yuuri sin mayor apuro.

—Puedes poner lo que quieras—sonrió.

Yuuri buscó cualquier álbum con música instrumental, dejando el teléfono de lado, disfrutando el camino en silencio.

Llegaron al apartamento en poco tiempo, no había tanto tráfico como temían. Yuuri miró a Viktor, sin estar del todo seguro cómo debía despedirse y, cuando vio que Viktor se acercó a él, no dudó en acercarse también para compartir un último beso, suave y tierno, pero lo suficientemente largo para recordarles a ambos la noche que acababa de pasar.

Cuando entró a su casa, fue tacleado de inmediato por Phichit y tuvo que concentrar su fuerza y balance completo para no caer al suelo. No sabía cómo explicarle a su mejor amigo que no solo había dejado de ser virgen, pero que había compartido la mejor noche de su vida junto al alfa de sus sueños.

—No tienes como irte, ahora habla—amenazó.

Parte de él moría por contarle a Phichit lo que acababa de vivir, pero otra parte, muy pequeña, pensaba que alguien podría entrar y escucharlo, y ese alguien podría ser su padrino.

Suspiró con fuerza y asintió, porque ya tenía 23, no podía dejar que esas cosas consumieran su mente. Era parte de su lucha por sentirse más independiente. 

Se dejó llevar con Phichit hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento, Yuuri pensando en las palabras que le diría y cómo explicarle lo que acababa de pasar.

—N-No pasa nada… No pasó nada. —probó primero mintiendo.

Yuuri quería hablar del tema, estaba emocionado por compartirlo con su mejor amigo, sin embargo siempre algo en lo más profundo de su mente seguía viendo el sexo como un tabú y, hablar de este en voz alta, era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba.

— _No pasó nada, no pasó nada._ —Repitió Phichit en tono burlón—Primero no contestas mis llamadas, no vienes a casa, hoy me dices que todo bien y acabo de ver que saliste de un carro muy lindo que estoy seguro no es el de nadie conocido.

Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Phichit entendió de inmediato qué pasaba.

—Tienes un amante…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tienes un amante! ¡Pasaste la noche con tu amante! Maldición, sabía que algo estaba pasando, ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es? ¿Edward, Jason, Jamie?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

—Vamos, es obvio que querían algo contigo, sobretodo Jamie.

—Estás loco…

—Entonces… —Interrumpió para hacer una pequeña pausa extra dramática que tenía a Yuuri poniendo los ojos en blanco—Si no fue ninguno de ellos… ¿Quién?

Yuuri miró a Phichit para luego bajar el rostro. Solo pensar en decirlo en voz alta lo mareaba, porque pensaba que era algo así como una mala broma, como cuando en sus borracheras decía que dormiría con Viktor y ahora, como por arte de magia, ya no era solo un sueño.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Quién fue?

—Viktor—murmuró, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la emoción pintada en su rostro. Decirlo en voz alta parecía aún más irreal.

— ¿Eh? Yuuri, habla más fuerte, no te entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

—Fue con… Viktor.

— ¿Viktor? No conozco ningún Viktor—preguntó, sabiendo que Yuuri y él tenían los mismos amigos en común—El único Viktor que conozco es… No…

Alargó la O por varios segundos, más de los necesarios, solo haciendo que Yuuri se sonroje más.

— ¿Viktor Nikiforov? ¡¿ ** _El_** Viktor Nikiforov?!

—Sí.

No respondió más, no fue capaz, los gritos de Phichit se escucharon por todas partes de su apartamento, Yuuri quería morir en esos instantes, pensando que había muerto y su infierno era Phichit avergonzándolo.

Luego de una pequeña charla, evitando varios detalles, Yuuri terminó de contarle su pequeña aventura a Phichit y junto a esta, la propuesta de Viktor.

—Tienes que aceptar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Phichit, no!

— ¡Yuuri, vamos! Estamos hablando de Viktor Nikiforov, esta sería tu primera relación y él mismo te está ofreciendo algo libre de compromiso. ¡Es perfecto! Y cuando ya no quieras, te sientas incómodo o encuentres a alguien más, simplemente te vas. Nada te amarra.

Yuuri lo pensó, la experiencia que acababa de tener por Viktor estaba lejos de ser incómoda. Había disfrutado mucho la noche y sospechaba que era igual de ameno disfrutar junto a Viktor.

La oferta de Viktor iba en contra de todo lo que él creía bueno, iba contra sus propios valores y contra lo que sus padres le habían enseñado.

Era perfecto para la nueva etapa que Yuuri trataba de vivir.

—Piénsalo bien, piénsalo tranquilo. ¿Sí? Hoy tienes el día libre, descansa y si tienes alguna pregunta, me llamas. ¿Bien?

Yuuri asintió y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto donde se tiró en el colchón, pensativo sobre lo que significaría estar con Viktor.

¿Eso sería algo como ser un _sugar baby_? ¿O sea que Viktor sería su _sugar daddy_?

¿Podía ser un _Sugar Daddy_ si solo era diez años mayor que Yuuri?

Yuuri no se sentía cansado aunque sabía que debía aprovechar su día para dormir. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a hacer una pequeña investigación.

Y por investigación Yuuri quería decir abrir su buscador y leer la descripción de _Sugar Daddy_ en _Wikipedia_.

No era algo que le molestara, podría hablarlo con Viktor y a lo mejor él contestaría todas sus preguntas. Según lo que Phichit le había dicho, él podía salir de ese… ¿trato? En el momento que él quisiera.

Entre _Wikipedia_ y artículos de páginas poco confiables, Yuuri se quedó profundamente dormido. Varias horas habían pasado cuando despertó gracias a su hambre y sus ganas de ir al baño.

Se bañó de nuevo y salió hacia la cocina donde Phichit estaba preparando algo de comer.

— ¡Justo a tiempo!—dijo emocionado, sirviendo dos platillos de macarrones con queso.

— ¿Instantáneos?—preguntó.

—Nop. Yo solito los hice.

—Phichit, poner en agua hirviendo y luego poner el polvo de queso de la caja no es cocinar desde cero—burló—, pero gracias.

Se sentaron en la sala mientras comían viendo Netflix, cuando ya habían decidido qué ver, notaron que la comida estaba tibia y lista para comer. Ninguno dijo nada, concentrados en la película. O mejor dicho, Phichit estaba concentrado en la película, Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta de Viktor.

Cuando por fin terminó, Yuuri se armó de valor para romper el hielo con su mejor amigo.

—Lo haré.

— ¿Eh?—Se puso de pie y tomó los platos, era su turno de lavar después de todo— ¿Qué cosa?

—Le escribiré a Viktor para reunirme con él.

El sonido de platos golpeando el suelo resonó por toda la sala, por un segundo Yuuri se alegró que ambos decidieran ser tacaños y comprar toda su vajilla plástica, o ese hubiese sido un accidente muy feo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—No voy a aceptar nada sin estar por completo seguro, pero al menos quiero hablar con él para… Saber.

Yuuri había leído suficientes _fanfiction_ de _Sugar Daddy_ para saber que siempre debía haber acuerdos en común. No planeaba considerar el contrato, solo sería por placer, no por trabajo. Pero al menos debería preguntarle a Viktor sus términos.

En un arrebato de locura, Yuuri tomó su celular, buscó el número que Viktor le había guardado y llamó.

Sonó una vez antes que Yuuri colgara.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó su amigo.

—No soy bueno en llamadas, Phichit, nunca he sido bueno en llamadas…—pareció recordar mientras sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos.

— ¿Un mensaje?

De nuevo, aferrándose del poco valor que le quedaba, Yuuri escribió.

“ _¿Podemos hablar?_ ”

Envió el mensaje sin mayor explicación, si bien era conocido en línea por sus detalladas historias, en vida real nunca fue alguien que diera mucho detalle en mensajes o correos.

Minutos después recibió un mensaje de Viktor.

_“¡Yuuri! Claro, me encantaría. ¿Te parece hoy en la noche? Puedo pasar por ti.”_

¿Ese mismo día en la noche? ¡Eso no le daba nada de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente!

Y justo cuando iba a responder que sería mejor otro día, Phichit le arrebató el teléfono y corrió de Yuuri.

— ¡Peach!—gritó mientras trataba de perseguir a su amigo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó ya era demasiado tarde. Yuuri maldijo la habilidad de Phichit para correr y escribir al mismo tiempo.

“ _Estaré listo a las siete ;)_ ”

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cinco minutos antes de las siete, Yuuri escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de su apartamento.

Se quedó allí sentado, sus dedos agarrando con fuerza su pantalón, respiraba agitadamente, sin estar seguro de qué estaba haciendo.

Luego escuchó un grito, era Phichit diciendo que debía apresurarse. Yuuri aún estaba sentado en su cuarto, sobre su cama, respirando agitado y teniendo dudas sobre su decisión. ¿Y si solo le decía a Viktor que ya no? No, él mismo sabía que no quería esa opción. Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía seguir y saciar su curiosidad.

Pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Escuchó otro grito, de nuevo Phichit, pero este dejó helado a Yuuri.

— ¡Yuuri, si no vienes voy a abrir yo la puerta!

De inmediato y temeroso por la amenaza, se puso de pie y corrió hasta su mejor amigo para impedir que avanzara más. Lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien haciendo un _número_ frente a su ídolo.

Y es que diablos, lo imaginaba demasiado bien fingiendo ser su padre. Definitivamente no era algo que necesitaba.

Se miró una vez más en un espejo, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, llevaba lentes de contacto y traía puesta ropa que Phichit le había recomendado usar.

Suspiró buscando fuerzas y abrió la puerta.

Su mundo entero pareció dar vueltas cuando vio a Viktor parado allí, con un enorme ramo de flores en su mano. ¿No era eso algo que solo se hacía en citas? ¿No debería esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Yuuri? Tragó, sin poder despegar la vista del arreglo de rosas azules y blancas.

No pudo escuchar si Viktor dijo algo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la sorpresa, ninguna caía por sus mejillas y se obligó a controlarlas. ¡No era como si estuviera triste! Sonrió, no esperaba eso, o mejor dicho, nunca nadie le había regalado flores, así que toda la experiencia era nueva para él.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri—saludó.

—Hola—murmuró, tomando las rosas, agradeciendo en voz baja y sin saber qué hacer luego de eso.

Como un ángel de la guarda, alguien abrió más la puerta y Phichit se atrevió incluso a saludar de la manera más casual a Viktor.

— ¡Hola! Soy el hijo de Celestino, me llamo Phichit—dijo mientras ponía _la sonrisa más Phichit_ que Yuuri había visto en su vida.

—Mucho gusto, Viktor Nikiforov.

—El gusto es mío—tomó su mano y la estrechó, antes de voltearse a Yuuri quien solo parecía inerte viendo el suelo—Tomaré estas y las pondré en agua, así no pierden tiempo. ¡Gracias, Viktor!

Tomó el ramo, empujó a Yuuri fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta, todo antes que Yuuri pudiera reaccionar.

Viktor buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, Yuuri se sonrojó más cuando sintió esto y buscó el rostro de Viktor quien le sonreía alegre. No dijeron mucho más, solo comenzaron a caminar hasta el carro del alfa.

Yuuri no prestó atención en el camino, bien podían pasar horas en el carro y no se daría cuenta. Repasaba una y otra vez las reglas que había hablado con Phichit y unas cuantas que se aconsejaban en internet. “No puedes subir fotos nuestras a redes sociales” era algo importante, porque no quería que nadie de su familia o conocidos se enterara. “Vernos en lugares alejados” era otra, y así varias que planeaba decir para evitar problemas en un futuro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Viktor estacionó y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, juntos, tomados de la mano, entraron al local y de inmediato les consiguieron una mesa apartada para su pequeña reunión.

Viktor apoyó su codo en la mesa con su mentón en su mano al momento que miraba a Yuuri con ansias.

— ¿Querías hablar?—rompió el hielo.

Palideció en el instante, lo había pasado ensayando todo el día, la confianza fingida, el coqueteo y la conversación que se forzaría a tener.

Pero ahora, nada.

— ¿Quieres escuchar las condiciones?

Yuuri solo asintió, agradecido que Viktor no lo presionara.

—Hey—murmuró, hablando de la forma más tierna que era capaz, estirando su mano para tocar la de Yuuri—, está bien. No tengas miedo conmigo. Por favor.

Elevó sus ojos y se encontró con los más hermosos que parecían reflejar el mar azul. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y se obligó a hablar.

—Nunca he estado en una relación así—confesó, aunque ya era obvio para ambos—. No sé qué esperar.

—Bueno, yo tampoco he estado en una relación como esta—dijo pensativo—. Comencemos con corregir la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Quieres? No es que quiera pagarte por sexo, Yuuri. En realidad, estar contigo fue una experiencia única, me gustó mucho. Así que quisiera poder seguir con un pequeño arreglo.

Hizo una pausa para ver si Yuuri tenía dudas y cuando no hubo respuesta, continuó:

—Siempre me ha gustado mucho consentir a los demás y puedo decir con seguridad que tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Me gustaría llenarte de regalos, Yuuri, porque eso es lo que amo hacer. Si quieres tener sexo conmigo es bienvenido, pero si alguna vez decides que ese día no quieres o no puedes, no sería ningún problema. Los regalos son eso: regalos; tómalo como un extra, no como un pago.

— ¿Por qué yo? —se apresuró a preguntar para calmar su mente.

— ¿Por qué tú?—Sorprendido, respondió sin titubear, como si fuese la cosa más obvia de todas—Yuuri, eres precioso, desde que te vi no podía quitarte los ojos de encima. Además, tengo que confesarte que sueño con verte rodeado de ropa y artículos que te he regalado. Considéralo un pequeño fetiche de mi alfa interno.

Yuuri rio, una mezcla de ternura y vergüenza al imaginarse a sí mismo en un nido de regalos. La idea no le molestaba.

Se sorprendió más al entender eso: _la idea no le molestaba en absoluto_.

— ¿Existen reglas?—preguntó.

—La mayoría de veces sí, pero como es tu primera vez, ¿por qué no comenzamos experimentando? Si te incomoda o quieres algo, solo debes decírmelo. ¿Está bien?

— ¿Tendré que llamarte papi?

Más de una persona volteó a verlos cuando Viktor no pudo aguantar una carcajada. Tapó su boca de inmediato y llevó su mano a su estómago, tratando de detener el ataque de risa.

— ¡No, no, Yuuri!—habló cuando por fin se calmó—Cariño, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no es necesario que me llames así.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Veo que estuviste investigando—Yuuri asintió—. Entonces… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, miró a Viktor y asintió, sus manos temblaban bajo la mesa, recordando todas las etiquetas que se le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño.

—Eso quería saber. Ahora, bien, es momento de tocar otros temas.

Yuuri asintió, curioso de qué diría Viktor.

—Me hago exámenes cada seis meses, los últimos los hice antes de… Nuestra primera vez, estoy limpio, así que no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ahora, supongo que no usas anticonceptivos, ¿cierto?

El pequeño omega parecía sorprendido de las palabras de Viktor, pero asintió de todas formas, tímido, sin saber cómo contestar eso.

—Está bien, depende de ti que quieras hacer, podemos seguir con condones por razones lógicas—que tal vez no eran tan lógicas para Yuuri—, o puedo referirte a un especialista en sexualidad omega, así estarás más cómodo, ya sea decidas implantes, pastillas o inyecciones.

Asintió de nuevo.

—No quiero decidir qué tengas que usar, Yuuri—Viktor acarició su mejilla con cuidado, preparándolo para lo que iba a decir—. No creo que nuestra relación sea la mejor para un pequeño accidente. En caso que eso suceda, queda a tu decisión si quieres tener el bebé o no. Yo te apoyaré de todas formas, pero debes saber que eso terminaría nuestra relación.

Y por muy crudas que las palabras de Viktor podían sonar, eran lógicas.

Entre ellos no había un romance que los conectara, era simplemente sexo. Si Yuuri llegase a embarazarse y decidía tener al bebé, no quería que eso lo amarrara a una sola persona que apenas conocía y tampoco que esa persona se quedase a su lado si no sentía nada por él. Se alegró mucho que Viktor decidiera agregar esto último, porque era algo en lo que aunque él pensaba igual, no se atrevía a decir. 

No era como si él quisiera tener un cachorro tampoco.

—Yo…— ¿Yo qué? Yuuri no sabía qué más agregar en esos momentos. 

—Pero tranquilo, no creo que lleguemos a necesitar hablar de eso. Solo era necesario comentarlo.

Yuuri asintió, miró a Viktor sonrojado, solo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, los ojos color cielo estaban brillantes por una pregunta silenciosa: ¿Estaba dispuesto a seguir su arreglo aún luego de lo que había dicho?

Como no hubo ninguna pregunta por parte de Yuuri, Viktor continuó.

—Ahora creo que es importante discutir cuáles son tus límites. Sé que no eres un experto en el sexo, ¿pero hay algo que quisieras probar o que estés seguro que no quieres que haga?

Lo pensó un largo rato, tratando de dejar a un lado la vergüenza y pensando en las películas porno que había visto y cosas que le habían hecho poner mala cara.

—Supongo que no soy muy fanático de fluidos corporales…

— ¿A parte de semen?

Se encogió en su silla, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y haciendo un pequeño ruido sin poder evitarlo. Puso mala cara, pasó su lengua por sus labios sin atreverse a ver a Viktor. Esto era más complicado de lo que él creía.

—Eso está bien—murmuró, sin poder decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Algo más?

— _Fisting_ queda fuera—murmuró de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se apresuró a agregar—, otras cosas surgirán en el camino.

Los ojos de Viktor brillaron, su sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en su rostro porque las palabras de Yuuri tenían un significado más profundo: la afirmación que existirían oportunidades para descubrir sus gustos y fantasías sexuales.

La idea volvía loco al alfa.

Luego, ambos decidieron pasar a temas menos embarazosos para el omega. Hablaron de su trabajo en el café, Yuuri orgulloso que podía hacer casi cualquier figura en los _latte_. También sobre sus gustos, Viktor lo molestó al entender un poco más que Yuuri era fan de sus libros (claro, pensando que había leído uno o dos, no que los había leído todos y que tenía su cuarto lleno de posters con su foto), hablaron de la carrera de Yuuri y de su día a día. Yuuri se sentía tan cómodo que no pensó en lo que hablaba, lo único que había decidido omitir, era el hecho que él también escribía.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando la velada terminó, fue Viktor quien pagó la cuenta. Ambos se subieron al carro del alfa, dejando que la plática fluyera a medida pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar a casa de Yuuri, una vez allí, ninguno hizo nada por despedirse.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Yuuri piensa qué podría hacer. ¿Se debía ir y solo decirle adiós? ¿Invitarlo a pasar? ¿Cómo debía proceder?

—Yuuri—llamó Viktor— ¿Puedo besarte?

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, Yuuri asintió sonriente, deseoso de probar de nuevo un beso de Viktor.

Se acercaron para compartir un beso. Primero toparon sus labios con suavidad, experimentando qué tan dispuesto estaba realmente el otro para besar. Parecía no ser suficiente, se acercaron de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo los labios entre los propios, por varios segundos el beso fue casto hasta que se convirtió en un beso fogoso, lleno de deseo y encanto.

Por varios segundos Yuuri consideró la idea de subirse a las piernas de Viktor para poder besarlo de manera más cómoda, pero la descartó de inmediato al entender que era preferible hacerlo en otro lugar más privado.

Su habitación.

Así que, dejándose llevar por la calentura, habló entre besos.

—Pasa—dijo, sin embargo su voz sonaba más como un ruego que como una orden.

Viktor quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de sonreír, provocando un leve gemido en el omega cuando sintió como Viktor lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir su creciente erección en sus pantalones.

—Me alegra que lo pidieras.

Salieron apresurados del carro, tomados de la mano, casi corrían hasta el elevador, donde Viktor puso a Yuuri contra la pared para seguir _comiéndolo_ a besos. Una vez las puertas abrieron, ambos completamente despeinados salieron hacia el departamento de Yuuri. Antes de entrar, Yuuri tuvo que advertirle.

—Mi _roomie_ * está aquí, debes pasar en silencio—susurró.

—A menos que tu cuarto sea a prueba de sonido, el que deberá guardar silencio eres tú, querido.

Viktor sonrió al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri crecía y como sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Entraron, ambos quitándose los zapatos y caminando sin hacer mayor ruido hacia la habitación. Pasaron frente al cuarto de Phichit y Yuuri agradeció a los cielos que este estudiara con sus audífonos puestos o estaría en gran problema.

No pudieron evitar dejar escapar pequeñas risitas cómplices una vez en el cuarto de Yuuri.

El silencio los tomó por sorpresa, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. No había contacto físico entre ellos, solo compartían una sonrisa, sus cuerpos relajándose.

Sin esperar más, se acercaron en un segundo, cayendo a la cama donde comenzaron a desvestirse.

Fue cuando Viktor se quedó pálido que Yuuri reaccionó.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó en voz baja.

El alfa estaba sobre él, en ropa interior. Había dejado de moverse y ahora tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Yuuri.

—Dejé los condones en el carro.

Ni él ni Yuuri estaban en algún tipo de anticonceptivo y sabía que era mala idea confiarse en el método de “ _terminar fuera_ ”.

Viktor suspiró y Yuuri no sabía si reír o llorar.

Acostado, desnudo en su propia cama pensó un largo rato. ¿Debía ir a comprar? Definitivamente si salía y entraba de nuevo Phichit lo escucharía y le diría algo. Además que debía aceptar que le daba demasiada vergüenza pensar en ir a la farmacia a comprar condones. Maldijo de nuevo no usar otro método anticonceptivo y trató de pensar coherente sin que la calentura nublara su visión.

—Perdón—susurró, y no sabía si lo decía para Viktor o si era para su pene erecto y su entrada desesperada por un poco de atención.

— ¿Confías en mí? —escuchó que Viktor preguntaba, a lo que solo abrió los ojos, elevando una ceja antes de asentir.

Viktor se puso de pie, la baba parecía caer de la comisura de los labios de Yuuri al ver al alfa caminar por su cuarto sin ropa alguna que tapara su cuerpo. Más aun mientras dicho alfa se agachaba abriendo sus cajones para cerrarlos segundos después.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Tus juguetes—respondió Viktor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yuuri se sonrojó aún más, queriendo ocultar su rostro en su almohada.

—Vamos, pequeño—escuchó como el alfa se acercaba y lo abrazaba, hablando lento en su oído—Te dije que te enseñaría. Quiero que sepas que no es necesaria la penetración para tener sexo.

Yuuri volteó a ver a Viktor de manera curiosa, señalando con una mano el cajón secreto donde guardaba sus juguetes sexuales.

Solo de pensar que Viktor tendría entre sus manos algo tan íntimo para él, hacía que una calidez se esparciera por todo su vientre. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, observando con cautela mientras Viktor tomaba uno de sus vibradores, el que disfrutaba más para ser exactos. Era pequeño en comparación al pene promedio de un alfa, pero Yuuri aceptaba que era su delirio en esas noches donde se complacía a sí mismo.

Viktor sonrió, parecía orgulloso de haberlo encontrado, su mano se deslizó delicadamente por este, hasta que encontró el botón. Lo apretó y sintió como vibraba en su mano, apretó de nuevo y esta vez la frecuencia cambio, silbó de sorpresa y siguió probando las intensidades, miró a Yuuri curioso, a punto de preguntar cuál era su favorita.

Calló antes de siguiera articular una palabra, dándose cuenta que prefería descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Se acercó al omega quien mordía su propio labio inferior con una pícara y tierna sonrisa, Viktor se sentó en medio de sus piernas, apagado el vibrador y pensando cómo sería la mejor manera de hacer esto.

—Recuerda que si te sientes incomodo o es mucho, pararé de inmediato.

Yuuri asintió.

Viktor levantó las piernas del pequeño omega, topando sus rodillas a su pecho, pidiéndole al que las sostuviera y que no las soltada. Yuuri obedeció, abrazando sus piernas por su corva, sintiendo extraña la posición hasta que vio a Viktor moverse un poco más, quedando en una posición donde podía ver cómodo a Yuuri pero Yuuri también podía verlo sin problema alguno.

Con cuidado, Viktor introdujo el vibrador sin mayor aviso, Yuuri jadeó con fuerza por la sorpresa, sin decir nada dejó que Viktor continuara poco a poco, más y más hasta que este quedó casi por completo en el interior de Yuuri, dejando lo suficiente afuera para poder encenderlo.

Apretó el botón por un par de segundos hasta que sintió la vibración, sonrió y miró el rostro de Yuuri, quien solo parecía sonreír del placer.

¿Así que eso no era suficiente para hacerlo delirar de placer?

Apretó un par de veces más hasta que llegó a una frecuencia un poco más fuerte, Yuuri abrió sus ojos de par en par, y Viktor supo que había dado en el blanco.

Viendo al omega y su rostro de placer, Viktor tomó su propio miembro en su mano mientras acariciaba el muslo de Yuuri y comenzó a masturbarse.

Yuuri lograba ver a Viktor tocar su propio miembro, sentía el deleite del juguete y su mente había dejado de pensar al ver al hombre más guapo que había conocido tocarse sin delicadeza alguna. Viktor era más ruidoso que él, así que no era anormal escuchar jadeos de este, lo que había dejado a Yuuri sin aire fue cuando escuchó como un pequeño “Yuuri” se escapaba de sus labios.

Viktor recitaba su nombre y Yuuri jadeaba como murmullos por el placer, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la voz de Viktor hasta que sintió como alguien abría sus piernas, luego un miembro cálido y húmedo entre estas. Viktor las abrazó con fuerza, Yuuri lo entendió. Viktor penetraba entre sus muslos, Yuuri gimió en voz baja, podía sentir el cuerpo del alfa cerca, el vibrador lo estaba volviendo loco y sentía el pene de Viktor rozar con el suyo.

No tardó mucho antes que Yuuri terminara, tomando las sábanas entre sus manos, sus nudillos blancos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cabeza contra la almohada.

Pero el placer no terminó segundos después como él esperaba.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el juguete seguía allí, arrastrando su orgasmo, haciéndolo más y más largo. Viktor lo tomó con más fuerza, podía notar que él también estaba cerca y Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, porque era demasiado placer para un momento tan corto.

Sintió como otra ola de líquido cálido caía en su abdomen. Sintió a alguien relajarse sobre él y gimió con incomodidad cuando alguien sacó el vibrador de su ano.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

Pronto Viktor los había acomodado para que Yuuri estuviera acostado sobre él, piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera, como si estuviera montando a Viktor.

No respondió, solo se acercó a él para besarlo y el alfa no dudó en responder al beso y en abrazarlo por su cintura.

Había sido rápido para desahogar la tensión, pero aun así había sido exquisito.

—Tenías razón—susurró, refiriéndose a las palabras que minutos antes Viktor le había comentado.

Ambos escucharon sonidos fuera de la habitación, Yuuri se apresuró a acostarse a lado de Viktor y a cubrirlos con las sábanas, su corazón latiendo con más fuerza cuando escuchó la voz de Phichit fuera de su cuarto, al parecer hablaba por teléfono.

“ _Ahora iré a abrir la puerta, no hagan ruido, mi roomie está durmiendo._ ”

Yuuri recordó que a veces, cuando los compañeros de clase de Phichit no lograban terminar un proyecto a tiempo, se reunían en su departamento para pasar la noche y terminarlo entre todos. No sabía que ese era uno de _esos_ días.

Eso quería decir que no había forma que Viktor y él salieran antes de temprano en la mañana.

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo? —preguntó Viktor.

—Me sentiría más cómodo si lo hicieras… Lo siento.

Viktor negó con la cabeza y sonrió, no le molestaba en nada tener que quedarse un poco más de tiempo con Yuuri. Se colocaron su ropa interior, por temor a que alguien irrumpiera por la puerta y los encontrara, y se cubrieron con la sábana, acostados lado a lado.

Ellos tampoco fueron capaces de dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ambos inmersos en pláticas sobre gustos e infancias, tocando cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente, ahogando risas y carcajadas para no ser descubiertos. Ambos cómplices en lo que acababa de pasar pero sobretodo, ambos felices de estar allí en esos momentos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cuando Viktor abre los ojos, queda embobado por lo que ve. 

Yuuri estaba a su lado, su cabello despeinado y una mirada pacífica en su rostro. Aún era temprano, Yuuri seguía dormido. Viktor extendió su mano hasta que la yema de sus dedos acarició la cálida piel de Yuuri. El roce provocó que el omega se moviese un poco, Viktor no quería perturbar su sueño, así que buscó su teléfono para ver la hora, era aún bastante temprano en la madrugada, no estaba seguro o no recordaba si Yuuri tenía que trabajar, pero prefirió no molestarlo aún. 

Se puso de pie con cuidado, buscó su ropa interior y un par de pantalones, pensó por unos segundos tomar ropa de Yuuri, pero el omega era bastante más pequeño que él y la única razón por la que Viktor buscaba vestirse, era por si alguien entraba de improvisto a la habitación, con pantalones tan ajustados no dejaría nada a la imaginación.

Sin camisa, solo con la ropa interior y los pantalones del día anterior, Viktor se acostó con cuidado en la cama, quedando a lado de Yuuri. Era aún de madrugada, el alba apenas iluminaba y los rayos del sol no lograban calentar nada, la habitación estaba bastante fría y el cuerpo de Viktor, ahora con el torso desnudo, lo comenzaba a resentir.

Se acercó más a Yuuri, moviendo sin querer la cama en el proceso. Aun dormido el omega buscó su calor, acercándose a Viktor, extendiendo su pierna para rodearlo por la cadera y su brazo en su pecho, utilizándolo como parte cama y almohada. Viktor sonrió, acomodándose para poder abrazar al omega, sintiendo con alegría su aroma natural. 

Yuuri olía delicioso, Viktor odiaba en secreto como los bloqueadores de aroma hacían tan bien su trabajo, las noches que habían estado juntos, luego de sudar y en la mañana siguiente, el aroma natural de Yuuri inundaba la habitación, justo como en estos momentos. 

Sintió que se movía de nuevo, Viktor sonrió más y aprovechó a besar con cariño la frente del omega, ansioso de verlo despertar. 

—Buenos días, precioso—murmuró. 

Yuuri bostezó, se acercó más a Viktor y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, dejando un suave beso allí. 

—Buenos días—contestó. 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yuuri logró despertar por completo, siempre abrazado de Viktor, con su nariz en su cuello y sus labios saboreando la piel. 

“ _Quisiera despertar así más seguido_ ”, fue lo único que Viktor pudo pensar en el momento. 

Se acomodaron de nuevo para que esta vez pudieran compartir uno que otro beso en silencio, la erección de Viktor crecía con cada segundo al igual que la de Yuuri, si no se detenían rápido, Viktor no sabría si sería capaz de contenerse.

Con un suspiro forzado, Viktor alejó al omega, acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa triste, Yuuri entendió de inmediato, no era conveniente que trataran de hacer algo cuando no había condones. 

—Sobre lo que dijiste… Quiero usar anticonceptivos —respondió Yuuri, tratando de sonar casual, su nerviosismo siendo delatado por su voz, antes de confesar —Pero… No sé nada.

—No te preocupes. Conozco un doctor estupendo. Se especializa en mujeres y omegas varones, sé que no tendrás problemas con él. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri asiente, aún está medio dormido y no quiere discutir demasiado sobre pros y contras, no pregunta tampoco qué tan caro es, y claro, si nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse por preguntar precios de nada, así que no consideró la posibilidad que Viktor lo recomendara a un especialista caro. 

El sol comienza a salir y Yuuri debe levantarse, Viktor también tiene que regresar a su casa. 

Primero Yuuri verifica que no haya nadie afuera, todos los amigos de Phichit están dormidos, así que aprovechan y acompaña a Viktor hasta su carro donde ambos se despiden con un largo beso, prometiendo que se verán pronto. 

Yuuri no puede esperar. 

El día pasa lento, aburrido incluso, Yuuri regresa a casa por la noche con cientos de preguntas en su mente. 

Antes de Viktor, Yuuri jamás había tenido sexo con nadie, así que era una experiencia completamente nueva para él. 

Si consideraban sexo, Yuuri podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho, así que… Cuando pensaba que el sexo con Viktor era el mejor que había tenido en su vida, no estaba exagerando. 

¿El sexo se sentía siempre tan bien? Yuuri no sabía, esperaba que sí, porque no había forma de que se sintiera mejor que lo que se podía sentir ahora. 

Cuando regresa a casa, comienza a preparar algo sencillo de comer, sabía que Phichit estaría cansado, así que hace una porción doble para que su mejor amigo también coma al regresar de clases. 

Minutos después la puerta del apartamento se abre, escucha algo golpear el suelo y la puerta cerrarse, luego escucha los lamentos diarios de Phichit que solo hacen que Yuuri sonría y ponga los ojos en blanco. 

Mientras comen, hablan de su día a día, Yuuri aliviado al descubrir que Phichit no supo que la noche anterior había un hombre compartiendo su cama. 

En esos instantes, Yuuri tenía una duda asechando su mente, la cual no podía quitarse de la cabeza, tenía que preguntar de una y otra forma. 

Se llena de valor, porque no conoce a nadie más en este mundo a quien pueda preguntarle. 

—Oye, _Peach_. ¿El sexo siempre se siente tan bien?

Phichit lo mira sorprendido, porque su amigo nunca ha sido del tipo de hablar de su intimidad inexistente. Por varios segundos piensa en molestarlo, hasta que ve que Yuuri no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Así que solo sonríe y decide responder sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. 

—Siempre debe sentirse estupendo, Yuu. 

—Creí que la primera vez debía ser dolorosa e incómoda.

Phichit niega con la cabeza, sintiendo mucha ternura al saber que Yuuri no sabía casi nada sobre lo que eran las relaciones. 

—Nunca debe ser doloroso. Muchas veces pueda que la primera vez sea incomodo, pero eso depende mucho de tu pareja. Por ejemplo, mi primera vez fue un fiasco, el tipo ni siquiera me hizo terminar, pero aprendí a escoger mejor a mis parejas. ¿Supongo que con Viktor no tuviste una mala experiencia?

Yuuri niega y sonríe, porque Viktor se encargó desde el primer momento de él. Se sonroja aún más al pensar en el alfa y en las memorias de las noches anteriores que ha compartido con él. 

—Me alegra que tu primera experiencia haya sido genial, Yuu. Será algo que recordarás por siempre. 

Y Yuuri no puede dejar de sonreír. 

Porque en esos momentos, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Viktor. 

Yuuri recibe un mensaje un par de días después, Viktor le preguntaba si podía pasar por él esa noche, era viernes, así que tendría el fin de semana libre para estar junto al alfa, sonríe y contesta de inmediato, a lo que recibe otro mensaje. 

“ _El especialista de quien te hablé vendrá mañana. ¿Está bien?_ ”

Con sus maletas listas, Yuuri pide a Phichit que lo cubra por si sus padres o su padrino llaman, Phichit guiña el ojo y le pide a Yuuri que disfrute su velada. 

Oh, vaya que Yuuri lo hará. 

Viktor pasa por él a su hogar, el camino es todo menos silencioso, porque ambos disfrutan poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Yuuri aún no puede creer lo fácil que es hablar con Viktor. 

Al llegar a la casa, Viktor sonríe pícaro, saca de su bolsillo un condón y se acerca para besar a Yuuri, quien ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encuentra en cama de Viktor, jadeante, escuchando los gruesos gemidos del alfa, loco de deseo y de pasión. 

Despierta y siente que alguien lame su mejilla, es algo… ¿ _Suave_?

Abre los ojos y ve a un hermoso caniche café tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir lamiendo a Yuuri, el omega ríe y acaricia el pelaje, sintiendo con total alegría los rulos entre sus dedos. Makkachin ladra y baja de la cama, es cuando Yuuri ve a Viktor con una enorme sonrisa apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hay una taza en su mano y solo lleva un pantalón, Yuuri puede ver el inicio del camino de la felicidad y la V marcada en su cadera. El alfa se ve guapísimo aún con el cabello despeinado y marcas de chupones en su cuello.

A Yuuri se le hace agua la boca.

Viktor se acerca, Yuuri parece estar en trance, no es capaz de mirar a otro lado, asfixiando en su mente gritos de emoción. Cuando Viktor está frente al omega, pone su dedo bajo su barbilla para poder elevar su rostro y juntar de nuevo sus labios. El beso es suave y largo, despreocupado, solo los labios moviéndose a un mismo compás.

Se aleja y Yuuri jura que está en el cielo, suspira cuando el calor corporal ajeno desaparece, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, gracias a que Viktor acerca la taza para que Yuuri la agarre.

—No sé si te gusta el café, lo hice suave por cualquier cosa.

Viktor se sienta al borde de la cama, Yuuri le sonríe y es entonces que recuerda que sigue desnudo, trata de cubrirse con las sábanas pero Viktor no lo deja, tomándolas él para alejarlas y luego acercando su mano para acariciar las piernas de Yuuri.

—El médico vendrá en una hora. ¿Está bien?

Una hora era suficiente para bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar…

—¿Una hora? —pregunta Yuuri, colocando la taza en la mesa de noche.

—¿No es suficiente?

Yuuri baja su rostro un poco, sus ojos viendo a Viktor entre sus pestañas. Busca la mano del alfa y entrelaza sus dedos, poco a poco comienza a subirla por su pierna, sintiendo la piel de Viktor rozarlo hasta que la mano está tocando su erección. El alfa está boquiabierto, sorprendido mientras admira como el omega le sonríe inocente y apenado.

—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en una hora.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo se sintió rapidísimo porque se suponía que me tenía que alcanzar para cuando el doctor llegara… ¡Perdón!


	12. Capítulo 12

Yuuri se siente nervioso, está listo, sí, pero quisiera no estarlo.

Sabe que en poco tiempo, probablemente en menos de cinco minutos, el especialista en omegas de quien Viktor tanto le había hablado, llegaría al apartamento del alfa. No tiene idea de qué tipo de pregunta hará, así que solo trata de relajarse y esperar tranquilo, o al menos fingir que está tranquilo para no preocupar a Viktor.

Ya se había bañado, llevaba ropa cómoda y toda esta apestaba a alfa. Yuuri agradecía que el especialista era un omega, porque otro alfa no soportaría un olor tan fuerte rodear a un omega que aún no estaba marcado.

Tampoco era como si le molestara el aroma de Viktor, al contrario, le encantaba. Era por eso que no le molestaba estar en el sofá, entre los brazos de Viktor, mientras las muñecas del alfa acariciaban con cuidado su espalda, marcándolo con su aroma.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y se pone de pie, sorprendido. Ve a un hombre entrar hacia la sala como si esa fuera su casa, cuando ve a Yuuri le sonríe y luego sus ojos viajan hasta Viktor. Ambos se acercan como si se conocieran de toda la vida, el hombre besa la mejilla de Viktor para luego atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, el omega interno de Yuuri parecía molesto, pero Yuuri solo un poco incómodo al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacción.

—Yuuri, cariño, déjame presentarte a Christophe.

La cara de Yuuri cambio por completo, tantos años aprendiendo normas sociales le habían enseñado cómo actuar frente a ese tipo de situaciones. Sonrió de la forma que tan bien sabía hacerlo y se adelantó para saludar a Christophe, presentándose como si se tratase de alguien importante.

—Él es el doctor.

¿Él era un omega?

Yuuri era considerado alto y ancho para ser un omega, siendo la figura de estos bastante delgada y pequeña. Christophe era incluso más alto que Viktor y tal vez igual de musculoso. No tenía olor particular, así que Yuuri no hubiera pensado que era un omega de no ser porque lo dijeron.

Las formalidades pasaron y Christophe le pide a Yuuri que lo acompañe, Viktor se excusa diciendo que estará en su estudio, Yuuri sonríe, nervioso en su interior al pensar que estará solo con alguien que no conoce, pero ha tenido que vivir eso tantas veces que es experto disimulando.

Christophe es amable, Yuuri descubre rápido que es fácil hablar con él pese a su personalidad tan coqueta. Pregunta cosas sobre su vida sin llegar a incomodarlo, mascotas, amigos, estudios, trabajo, cualquier cosa que Yuuri pudiera contestar sin pensarlo mucho.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Christophe notó cómo Yuuri se relajaba, cuando había ganado parte de su confianza fue que comenzó el chequeo médico real.

Yuuri respondía cada una de las preguntas tratando de sonar como un adulto, aun si de vez en cuando titubeaba para responder. Agradecía estar solo cuando le Chris le preguntó un poco más de su vida sexual, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir su rostro en llamas.

—Bien, una última duda. ¿Cuándo es tu celo?

—¿Mi celo? Nunca he tenido un celo.

—Ya veo, ¿por qué? —preguntó, anotando lo que Yuuri decía en un cuaderno.

—Desde que tenía edad, siempre he tomado supresores de celo.

Christophe paró de inmediato, dirigió su mirada a Yuuri con una ceja elevada. Sospechaba que Yuuri venía de una buena familia, su vestimenta lo decía todo, también su forma de actuar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse, eran pocas las familias que podían pagar supresores para sus hijos desde una edad tan temprana como el desarrollo de un omega varón, que según le había dicho Yuuri, fue a sus doce años.

Tantos años de supresores no eran nada baratos.

—Bien, Yuuri. Supondré que no quieres usar solo condones como anticonceptivo, puedo recetarte pastillas, inyección o un parche. Cómo no has tenido nunca un celo, no recomendaría nada más.

Es entonces que Christophe procede a explicarle detalladamente a Yuuri pros y contras de cada uno de los métodos anticonceptivos que puede usar, mareando al japonés, quien al final decide no complicar su existencia y elige la inyección. Christophe no puede evitar reír y hacer un par de comentarios sobre cómo Viktor le comentó apresurado que necesitaba que llegase.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuántos supresores de celo tienes?

—Alrededor de tres más.

—Yuuri, esos son solo tres meses. ¿Has planeado ya comprar otros?

Y es entonces que Yuuri recuerda.

Siempre que los compraba, era con la tarjeta de crédito vinculada a la cuenta de su papá, pero ahora estaba él solo y por lo que sabía, no podría pagar uno.

Mucho menos 12 que son los que normalmente compra para un año.

Oh, no.

—¿Hay una opción más barata? —pregunta un poco desesperado.

Christophe sonríe con cariño y un poco de lástima, no, no hay opción más económica, eso lo sabe muy bien porque debe decírselo a muchos de sus pacientes.

—No, pero puedes comprar otro tipo de supresores que, si bien aún tendrás un celo, no sufrirás los efectos tanto a cómo si no los tomaras. Pero, ¿es el dinero el problema? Estoy seguro que Viktor no dudaría en comprar los supresores que tomas si se lo pides _bien_ , bebé.

Yuuri se sonroja al escuchar las últimas palabras y mira al suelo. Él lo sabe, sabe que Viktor tiene el dinero suficiente como para pagar por su medicamento, pero algo en él le prohíbe aceptar regalos tan caros. No sabe cómo responderle a Christophe, así que guarda silencio, esperando a que sea él quien comience de nuevo una conversación.

—De igual forma, Yuuri. No le temas a tus celos, pueden ser algo muy placentero si tienes con quien compartirlos.

—No sé si Viktor querrá eso…

Voltea a ver a Chris cuando escucha que no puede contener una carcajada. El omega apresura a tapar su boca, disculpándose por su inoportuna actitud y tose para dar más tiempo a la conversación, porque aún no puede creer lo que acaba e escuchar.

—Yuuri, cariño. No sabrás lo que Viktor piensa a menos que le preguntes directamente. Sé que estará más que feliz de compartir tu celo, solo tienes que preguntar.

La cita terminó más rápido de lo que él esperaba, va al estudio donde Viktor parece estar afanado escribiendo en su computadora. Sonríe y decide no estorbar, va a la cocina, toma una manzana y la come despacio.

Viktor aún no termina, está aburrido, así que decide dormir un par de horas.

La cama se siente grande, demasiado para él solo. Se revuelca en la misma pero el aroma de Viktor, tan lejos, lo vuelve loco.

Se sienta y mira a su alrededor, está medio dormido, su omega interno se apodera de él y se levanta para tomar una camisa de Viktor que está en el suelo, Yuuri se desviste por completo para colocarla sobre su cuerpo, siente algo en la bolsa de tela y sonríe complacido antes de regresar a la cama y dormir un par de horas.

Al despertar, Yuuri va al baño, cepilla sus dientes y se pregunta a sí mismo por Viktor.

Decide ir a la cocina y hacer algo rápido de comer, agradece que el alfa tenga comida lista para calentar, o se vería en un enorme problema.

Sirve dos platos en la mesa y va a llamar a Viktor, lo encuentra concentrado mientras escribe y camina hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

Viktor se sorprende, pero se relaja cuando siente el calor de Yuuri. Se apoya en el omega, lleva varias horas escribiendo, su cuerpo está tenso y nota que tiene hambre. Merece un pequeño descanso.

Yuuri se sienta sobre él, ver a Viktor sin camisa hace que su vientre esté en llamas. Le sonríe, Viktor regresa esa sonrisa y ambos se besan.

—La comida está lista —Alcanza a decir Yuuri.

Viktor no escucha, agarra las nalgas del omega entre sus manos y la masajea, gime alto cuando nota que no lleva ropa interior y, rayos, cuanto quería tenerlo.

—En un segundo—responde, devorando de nuevo los labios de Yuuri.

Viktor gime cuando Yuuri muerde su labio inferior. Siente su pene crecer en sus pantalones y quiere moverse para poder sentir más la piel de Yuuri.

El omega se aleja con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro y un sonrojo que hace el corazón de Viktor añicos. Lleva sus dedos a la bolsa en su camisa y saca un paquete de aluminio, Viktor queda encantado de lo osado que es Yuuri en su casa.

Se pone de pie, Viktor hace un puchero al sentir cómo se alejaba, pero no dice nada cuando Yuuri comienza a desabrochar su pantalón.

Eleva un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior, liberando así su pene. Gime más cuando Yuuri lo toca, masturbándolo antes de colocar el condón con un poco de dificultad que incluso era tierna.

Se voltea y se acomoda entre las piernas de Viktor, baja su cuerpo con cuidado, acomodando el miembro del alfa en su ano antes de bajar, sintiendo cada centímetro de Viktor deslizándose tan deliciosamente en su cuerpo.

Viktor buscó sus pezones, acariciándolos mientras Yuuri daba pequeños y rápidos saltitos, haciendo a Viktor gemir en voz alta y llenando la habitación de sonidos que volvían locos a ambos.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, el paso se volvió brutal, la necesidad de ambos saciada por el momento mientras una mancha blanca decoraba la mesa de Viktor.

Tirados en el suelo, Viktor y Yuuri reían entre besos por lo que acababa de pasar, Viktor se puso de pie primero, sus piernas como gelatina y buscó levantar al omega con cuidado. Caminaron tambaleantes hacia la sala, donde dejaron sus cuerpos caer abrazados para así poder descansar un poco.

—La comida está fría —murmura Yuuri, recordando para qué fue al estudio.

—Es tu culpa por tentarme de esa manera.

Y Yuuri sonríe, acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de Viktor, escuchando los latidos de su corazón hasta que la respiración de ambos era constante.

Nunca pensaron que dormir en el sofá sería algo tan relajante.


	13. Capítulo 13

La carta llegó y Viktor no pudo evitar poner mala cara. Se sentó en su escritorio, abriéndola con cuidado y leyendo la maldita invitación. Por varios segundos pensó en “ _enfermarse_ ” ese día y así no asistir, pero era el cumpleaños de alguien importante, no podía _no_ ir.

Habría muchos otros escritores y muchas editoriales, personas con quienes, quisiera o no, debía socializar y ser cordial. Era una fiesta de disfraces y junto a la carta venía una hermosa máscara dorada que podía o no usar para la fiesta.

Sería aburrida, desde ya lo sabía.

Pero lo piensa un rato, hay algo que puede hacer para no aburrirse mucho, y ese algo es invitar a alguien que haría su noche mucho más divertida en más de un aspecto.

Piensa que es una buena forma de hacer un lindo regalo, no ha visto a Yuuri en varios días por su trabajo y el del omega, pero han mantenido comunicación con pequeñas palabras en mensajes.

Viktor hace una llamada, no dura más de diez minutos. Tiene línea preferencial en el lugar y hay un ejecutivo de venta específico encargado de atenderle siempre que lo necesite. Viktor da los detalles uno por uno, y cuando preguntan algo más, Viktor contesta:

—Necesito otro igual pero en tallas diferentes.

El ejecutivo hace un sonido afirmativo, se puede escuchar la emoción en su voz, sabría que sería una enorme comisión más la propina que Viktor siempre acostumbraba dar cuando pedía un trabajo a tan corto tiempo. Le prometen como siempre trabajar rápido y ser lo más precisos posibles con la ropa que pidió, así que está feliz, sabe que sus trajes están en buenas manos.

Ya es tarde cuando Yuuri regresa a su hogar, abre la puerta y camina arrastrando los pies, por más de un minuto piensa que sería buena idea pedirle a Viktor un poco de dinero como ha visto que tantos _Sugar Babies_ hacen con sus _Sugar Daddies,_ pero se ríe y deja el pensamiento olvidado en algún rincón de su mente.

Sabe que Phichit ya está allí, así que cierra la puerta con extra llave y camina a la sala donde encuentra a su mejor amigo sentado en el sofá observando minuciosamente un paquete dorado en la mesa.

—¿Compraste algo? —le pregunta a Phichit, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

—Es un bonito regalo pero no es para mí.

Yuuri eleva una ceja, no recuerda pedir nada en internet en los últimos días y menos un paquete tan elegante como ese, se acerca curioso y ve en una letra preciosa, una simple V.N escrita en una etiqueta. La caja era pulcra, de madera pintada de dorado oscuro, con un listón un par de tonos más claros y brillantes abrazando su contorno.

No esperaba nada de Viktor, es más, habían logrado hablar poco esos días, ambos ocupados con sus trabajos, así que se emociona y se sienta de inmediato, dejando todo el estrés del día olvidado junto a la idea de ser un _Sugar Baby_ de tiempo completo.

Está sonrojado y Phichit sonríe por ver a su mejor amigo feliz. Yuuri toma la punta del listón y usa sus dos manos para abrir la caja con cuidado, pensando que podría servirles en un futuro.

Ambos se acercan para ver el contenido, era una carta, un antifaz y un traje finamente doblado.

Yuuri toma primero la carta, el sobre ese color crema y tiene un sello dorado de cera. Con cuidado lo abre y saca la carta, deja el sobre en la mesa y comienza a leer en voz baja.

_“Mi pequeño Yuuri:_

_Espero te encuentres bien y que perdones mi atrevimiento por tomarme tantas libertades hacia tu persona._

_Espero mis regalos llegaran con bien, en la caja hay un traje el cual ha sido confeccionado a tu medida, querido, y estoy seguro que las medidas que di se acercan bastante a las exactas, me siento confiado, puedo decir que lo he visto completo y que, en las pocas veces que hemos compartido intimidad, me he hecho un buen mapa mental sobre cada curva en tu cuerpo...”_

Yuuri alejó la carta, sonrojado y ocultándola en su pecho sin querer seguir leyendo en público, Phichit, quien obviamente había leído sobre el hombro de Yuuri, tenía una mirada pícara y una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios. Yuuri solo guardó de nuevo en el sobre, ya luego leería lo demás, en su habitación, cuando esté seguro que nadie lo espiaba.

Había otra pequeña carta también, cuando Yuuri la tomó, notó que era una invitación a un evento de gran gala, revisó la fecha en su calendario y no trabajaba el día siguiente, así que podría desvelarse sin problema. Faltaban un par de días, estaba bien en tiempo para arreglar las cosas y pensar un plan por si sus padres o Celestino llamaban. Sonrió, aún dudoso de cómo debía proceder. Le parecía algo riesgoso, podría encontrar a alguien que lo conociera y si sus padres o celestino llegasen a enterarse que estaba en una fiesta tan noche con un alfa, seguramente…

No tenía idea qué pasaría, no era como si pudieran hacerle algo más que echarlo de casa, pero si podía impedirlo, lo haría.

Phichit había sido el mejor amigo de Yuuri desde hacía muchos años, así que conocía mejor que nadie cada una de las miradas de Yuuri. Sabía que estaba dudando, su ansiedad sacando los peores escenarios que podrían pasar si él decidía aceptar. Phichit quería que Yuuri viviera más, que se alejara del estúpido concepto del omega perfecto que la sociedad le imponía, e iba lográndolo. Un año atrás jamás hubiera imaginado que Yuuri tendría relaciones antes del matrimonio, así que verlo ahora, tan despreocupado y feliz, hacía que el hámster interior de Phichit diera tres volteretas de emoción. ¡Adoraba ver lo feliz que Yuuri parecía estar! Y siempre que él fuera feliz, Phichit haría lo posible por motivarlo.

—¡Tienes que ir! —Es lo único que grita, y Yuuri parece convencerse sobre eso y asiente.

Yuuri mira a Phichit, una mirada suplicante en sus ojos, se suponía que esa noche cenarían juntos, pero Phichit entiende lo que está pasando así que deja que Yuuri corra hacia su cuarto para llamar a Viktor, ya después tendría material para chantajearlo cuando quisiera comer algo que no estaba en su dieta. 

Yuuri deja las cosas en la sala, no las guarda ni nada, ya luego ordenaría todo y lo metería a su cuarto. No había problema porque sabía que Phichit no hurgaría en cosas tan preciadas como esa, así que su mayor preocupación en esos segundos era poder usar el teléfono aun si sus manos estaban sudadas y temblorosas.

Respira varios segundos, cierra los ojos y obliga a su cuerpo a calmarse. Desbloquea su teléfono y busca el número de Viktor que tiene guardado en favoritos. Mira embobado la foto que tiene, recuerda cuando Viktor robó su teléfono para poder tomar una _selfie_ , se suponía que había sido una broma, pero Yuuri se negaba a borrarla, dejándola como imagen de contacto del alfa.

Y si pudiera, juraría que la tuviera también de fondo de pantalla.

Marca por fin y debe esperar solo segundos antes que alguien conteste al otro lado de la línea. 

—¡Yuuri, cariño! Qué alegría que llames. —Yuuri puede jurar que jamás se cansaría de escuchar la alegre y cálida voz de Viktor.

—Buenas noches, Viktor. —Habla suave, porque no puede asegurar que su voz no traicionará sus emociones en esos instantes.

Una risa cantarina se escucha, Yuuri se sonroja pero no logra evitar sonreír, se tira a la cama, ve el cielo y muerde su labio inferior mientras cierra los ojos, su pecho hinchado de felicidad al escuchar a Viktor tan cerca. 

—No seas tan formal conmigo, pequeño. ¿Puedo suponer que recibiste mi regalo?

—Es hermoso—murmura—. Gracias.

—Entiendo si no puedes acompañarme.

“ _Entiendo si no quieres_ ”, piensa Viktor, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

—No es que no quiera, Viktor. Es solo que no sé si deba ir… Alguien podría reconocerme. —Yuuri tenía que confesarlo, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien conocido se enterara que lo vieron con un alfa desconocido, y rayos, Yuuri sabía que eso no debía importarle, pero no era tan fácil deshacerse de todo lo que había aprendido desde cachorro.

—Es una fiesta de disfraces, querido mío, puedo prestarte un poco de mi colonia para disimular tus feromonas y nadie te reconocerá con el antifaz.

—Así que… ¿Solo debo verme lindo a tu lado? —La idea era arriesgada y estúpida, Yuuri sabía que debía decir no y quedarse solo con citas en casa de Viktor, pero comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza y cada segundo se convencía más y más.

—No creo que eso te sea difícil, ya eres hermoso. También puedes salvarme de charlas aburridas, créeme que tenerte a mi lado haría todo mejor y… —dice coqueto, en parte en broma, en gran parte hablando en serio.

—Estaré listo a las 7:30—Yuuri interrumpe lo que Viktor estaba a punto de decir, está decidido. Sí, era una idea arriesgada y estúpida, pero Yuuri quería probar nuevas cosas, quería tomar nuevos riesgos y quería experimentar.

Además, se sentía totalmente seguro que Viktor lo cuidaría. 

Yuuri nunca había sido alguien que disfrutara las fiestas, nunca le habían llamado la atención y siempre que podía, decidía quedarse en casa a asistir a una.

Pero había algo en ir a una fiesta con Viktor que hacía todo mucho mejor, decide tomar un salto de fe y atreverse a algo nuevo. Sabe que es arriesgado, pero no le importa.

Quiere pasar más tiempo con el alfa.


	14. Capítulo 14

El día de la fiesta llega, Yuuri tiene todo arreglado: ha hablado con Phichit para que lo cubra en caso que Celestino llame, así que sabe que no hay problema con eso. Phichit responderá que está demasiado cansado y por eso no contesta su teléfono, y había algo excitante en escapar de esa forma de casa.

O era lo más cercano que Yuuri estaría de escapar de casa.

Se mira al espejo, peina su cabello hacia atrás y ajusta su traje, se coloca la máscara, es incomoda pero soportable y de inmediato sabe que Viktor tiene razón, nadie lo reconocería a menos que hablaran con él.

Escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, sonríe ante el espejo y pasa su mano por su cabello. Se apresura a abrir, y una vez lo hace, siente como se queda sin aliento.

Y es que, mierda, Viktor se ve majestuoso como siempre. Sonríe apenado cuando nota que sus trajes se parecen, es más, incluso combinaban. Tenían detalles dorados al igual que sus máscaras y cualquiera podría decir que iban juntos a la fiesta.

Lo que Yuuri no puede dejar de notar es cómo el cabello de Viktor estaba peinado hacia atrás. Se sonroja, porque eran pocas las ocasiones que tenía para poder apreciarlo de esa forma.

—Yuuri… Wow —No hubo saludo formal, ninguno era capaz de articular palabras al ver al otro, así que solo compartieron una sonrisa antes que Yuuri cerrara la puerta para evitar comentarios incómodos de Phichit.

Viktor le ofreció su brazo, Yuuri lo tomó sin dudarlo y juntos caminaron hacia el carro que yacía parqueado en la calle. En la seguridad de las ventanas polarizadas, Yuuri se atreve a acercarse a Viktor, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirada fija en sus labios. El alfa entiende, se acerca y le roba un suave beso, cuando siente al omega suspirar en su boca es que decide alejarse, porque sabe que si siguen así, van a arrepentirse y no llegarían a la fiesta, o si lo hacían, sus trajes no estarían completamente bien.

Yuuri estaba nervioso. Iba camino a una fiesta (cosas que odiaba) llena de gente que no conocía, Viktor era alguien conocido, así que tendría que interactuar con muchas personas, además de sonreír y fingir que le importaban. Se dijo a sí mismo que no se despegaría de Viktor por nada del mundo.

Abraza su brazo, algo había en esa posición que lograba relajarlo, se podía sentir incluso protegido, y Viktor debía aceptar que a él también le encantaba sentir al omega de esa forma.

Como sospechó, hubo presentaciones y saludos a diestra y siniestra. Personas que se acercaban a Viktor y curiosos saludaban a Yuuri, quien fingía un marcado acento japonés, por lo que la mayoría simplemente suponía que era una nueva joyería que Viktor había conseguido.

Eso no era común entre alfas.

Viktor no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo buen actor que era Yuuri, parecería como si disfrutara la fiesta y era capaz de fingir de manera muy convincente que le importaba el cumpleañero y las pláticas en las que se veía obligado a participar.

El alfa no pudo evitar regalarle uno que otro beso a Yuuri, había algo en su presencia que hacía que todo fuese más divertido. Cuando no había nadie cerca, lograban hablar pocos minutos antes que alguien llegara e interrumpiera su conversación, queriendo tener la atención de Viktor para ellos por largos momentos.

Viktor agradecía que esto no pareciera molestarle al omega.   
  


La fiesta pasó rápido en compañía del otro, tanto para Yuuri como para Viktor quien, cuando notó que las personas comenzaban a despedirse, decidió aprovechar y hacer lo mismo. Yuuri se sentía aliviado luego de varias horas sonriendo con falsedad, no quería ni siquiera pensar en el viaje de regreso a su hogar, movió su cabeza para escuchar su cuello tronar, estaba estresado por haber pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo quien no era, aunque debía aceptar que todo había mejorado estando con Viktor.

Para su sorpresa, no caminaron hacia la salida para pedir su carro en el _valet parking_. Viktor toma su mano y la besa, mirando a Yuuri a los ojos a través de su máscara.

—Reservé una habitación, por si quisieras compartir la noche conmigo.

Y Yuuri no lo piensa, la opción suena deliciosa. Las habitaciones del hotel serían cómodas, la compañía de Viktor estupenda y una noche de descanso con aire acondicionado del que no se tenía que preocupar pagar.

Sin embargo sabe lo que cuesta el hotel, y piensa que es mejor reprocharle a Viktor. Ya había gastado demasiado en él.

Está por reclamar, está por agradecer antes decirle que no debía gastar tanto en él. Se detiene cuando logra captar una mirada nerviosa y deseosa de Viktor. No puede evitar pensar que él también quiere, así que decide aunque sea solo por esa noche dejarse llevar.

—Eres muy atento conmigo—murmura en respuesta, acercándose y colocándose de puntitas para besar los labios de Viktor.

Caminan a la habitación sin levantar sospechas, y es una vez que entran a esta cuando sus cuerpos parecen descontrolarse y ambos deciden dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Caen en la cama en un deshecho de besos y caricias, las máscaras olvidadas en la entrada y sus trajes arrugándose ante la forma frenética en que sus cuerpos se mueven. Viktor despoja a Yuuri de su traje, el aroma de Yuuri combinado con su fragancia le encanta, y sigue besando al omega mientras acaricia su cuerpo y busca su sexo.

—Espera —interrumpe Yuuri, empujando a Viktor y dejándolo sorprendido.

Se pone de pie, Viktor muerde su labio inferior y gruñe al ver el cuerpo desnudo del omega, entrecierra los ojos y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, inconscientemente decide memorizar el cuerpo de Yuuri, lo conoce, lo ha tocado, sin embargo sabe que jamás se cansara de lo perfecto y hermoso que es.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se obliga a preguntar.

Y jadea de sorpresa cuando ve que Yuuri se hinca frente a él y comienza a desabrochar su pantalón.

—¿Puedo? —Pregunta tímido, mirando hacia Viktor, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas, y Viktor no era capaz de negarle nada en ese estado.

Asiente y Yuuri sigue trabajando, toma el pene de Viktor ya erecto entre sus manos, lo masturba un poco, como pensando cómo debería continuar y Viktor recuerda.

Este podría ser el primer oral del omega.

Acaricia su mejilla con la yema de su dedo gordo, sonríe cálidamente y con su otra mano acaricia su cabello, esa posición le resulta bastante cómoda y erótica, Yuuri entre sus piernas con sus hermosas manos alrededor de su pene mientras él disfruta acariciar su rostro. Decide no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y comienza a hablar.

—Usa tu lengua y tus labios, ten cuidado con tus dientes.

Da unas pocas instrucciones, Yuuri deja un beso en el glande de Viktor, escucha un gruñido de anticipación y eso le da valor para continuar. Saca su lengua y lame la base en más de una ocasión, Viktor suspira, acaricia la mejilla del omega y lo deja explorar, Yuuri comienza a besar diferentes partes del pene de Viktor y masajea sus testículos con su otra mano, Viktor no puede dejar de verlo, porque le parece la cosa más tierna y erótica de todas.

El omega trata de acostumbrarse, decide tímido que puede comenzar y engulle a Viktor con cuidado. Mueve torpe su cabeza, y Viktor comienza a darle pequeñas instrucciones detalladas, más de una cortada por gemidos y complementos, sabe que es imposible que termine así, pero deja a Yuuri experimentar todo lo que quiera.

Nota que el omega está cansado, sonríe y le pide que pare. Yuuri obedece de inmediato y así, sentado en el suelo, con sus ojos brillantes, sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Viktor siente que puede morir en paz.

Está desnudo, puede apreciar su miembro erguido, Viktor no puede creer lo hermoso que es. Extiende sus manos y Yuuri las toma, lo ayuda a levantarse y ambos se acomodan de tal manera que Yuuri esté sentado sobre Viktor.

El omega rodea su cuello con sus brazos, Viktor sonríe y lo abraza, se acerca a sus labios, cierra sus ojos y se besan mientras Yuuri mueve sus caderas, buscando un poco de fricción entre sus penes.

Viktor gime en el beso, puede probarse a sí mismo en la lengua de Yuuri, y algo acerca de eso hace que su mente tenga un cortocircuito. Entre el beso, Viktor comienza a preparar a Yuuri, el omega gime mientras el alfa lo penetra con sus dedos. Viktor piensa que debería devolverle el favor a Yuuri y hacerlo terminar sobre su rostro con un oral, y hay algo erótico que le encanta de la idea que Yuuri termine sobre él.

Pero su instinto lo golpea con fuerza y no quiere esperar a penetrarlo, y a lo mejor Yuuri se siente igual o más impaciente que él. Decide que guardará el oral para otra ocasión, tal vez esa noche podrían llegar a hacerlo más de una vez, quien sabe, no quiere seguir pensando.

Juegan un rato entre besos, chupones y mordidas, no cambian de posición. Se alejan solo para que Viktor tome un condón y lo coloque con cuidado, si bien Yuuri estaba tomando anticonceptivos, ninguno quería arriesgarse a lo que podría pasar.

Toma las nalgas de Yuuri, las aprieta y gime al sentir la carne en sus manos. Lo eleva un poco y se acomoda, siente cómo el omega baja poco a poco, está mojado y apretado, y Viktor siente que está en el paraíso.

Gime en voz alta, escucha un jadeo de Yuuri, sube sus manos por el torso del omega hasta llegar a sus pezones, busca besarlo mientras Yuuri mueve su cuerpo y sus manos acarician su pecho.

Siente al omega suspirar, baja una de sus manos y toma el pene de Yuuri. Comienza a masturbarlo, él mismo se siente cerca, la imagen mental de Yuuri en el suelo, su mirada inocente y brillante, lo tenía fuera de control. Generalmente disfrutaba el sexo lento, pero ahora se sentía desenfrenado, luego de verlo tan hermoso quiere sentir cómo Yuuri se deshace en un orgasmo.

Y lo logra, escucha al omega suspirar en su boca, siente su mano mojada y las paredes de Yuuri se contraen con fuerza a su alrededor. Él mismo gimotea, quiebra el beso y se deja venir dentro del omega.

Con cuidado se acuesta, coloca a Yuuri a su lado y ambos se cubren con la enorme sábana. Yuuri busca el calor de Viktor y sonríe sobre su pecho, se abrazan, aún están jadeantes y no bajan del sentimiento post-orgasmo.

La luz de la luna penetraba con fuerza las cortinas, no quieren levantarse para cerrarlas bien, y es que ninguno tiene sueño, pero levantarse parece un pecado si están tan cómodos en la cama.

Yuuri deja su cuerpo descansar por varios minutos y solo se dedican a charlar de cualquier tema que pasara por sus mentes, la conversación era fluida y fácil, fue hasta tiempo después que Viktor siente que el omega rodea su cuerpo con una pierna.

Siente de nuevo el pene erguido de Yuuri y sonríe, sintiendo el suyo despertar poco a poco, se acomoda para poder verlo mejor y guiña un ojo, busca sus labios y justo cuando está a punto de besarlo murmura:

—Tu resistencia va a matarme algún día.


	15. Capítulo 15

Dos meses pasaron más rápido de lo que podía esperar, los días eran tranquilos, había logrado acostumbrarse a la especie de relación que tenía con Viktor. Pasaban fines de semana juntos y, cuando era posible, una que otra noche entre semana.

Viktor se desvivía comprando cosas para Yuuri, descubriendo en realidad qué le gustaba al omega. No eran carteras de marca ni cosas ostentosas, había descubierto que Yuuri prefería una buena comida en casa de Viktor a salir a un restaurante, también prefería ver una película en el enorme sofá a salir a una discoteca. Sus regalos siempre eran agradecidos, pero se había dado cuenta que los ojos de Yuuri brillaban de emoción por cosas electrónicas.

Audífonos nuevos, relojes inteligentes, cargadores inalámbricos, estanterías para aparatos electrónicos. Yuuri parecía brillar con esos regalos más que por joyería cara o piedras preciosas; y lo que Viktor más adoraba, eran esos besos suaves y tiernos que recibía como agradecimiento. Había algo en él, su alfa interno tal vez, que se derretía cuando el omega sonreía y parecía brillar al recibir un regalo.

Fue hasta que Yuuri notó el tiempo que había pasado, debía visitar a Christophe lo más pronto posible, pronto se acabarían sus supresores de celo y había tomado una decisión. Solo que prefería hablarlo con un profesional antes de decírsela a Viktor. Era un gran paso para él, así que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para saber qué era lo mejor.

Hace una cita, tiene el número directo de Christophe y este le responde que puede llegar ese mismo día. Pide permiso en el trabajo, su jefe lo adora y decide darle la tarde libre, así que Yuuri se encamina a casa de Viktor para poder hablar más tranquilamente con el doctor.

Tiene la llave, entra aun si Viktor está fuera, minutos después llega Christophe. Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y pasan a la sala para poder hablar más cómodos. Yuuri ajusta su camisa, nervioso por hablar, tratando de sacar fuerzas porque no es un tema fácil para él. La intimidad seguía siendo algo difícil, pero sabía que Christophe jamás lo juzgaría, eso le daba fuerzas para poder platicar. Y Chris sabe que Yuuri está nervioso, trata de hacerlo más fácil para él, así que inicia la conversación casualmente.

—Bien, dime, Yuuri. ¿Pasa algo?

—Pues, no en realidad. Bueno, sí, pero no es la gran cosa, o sea, sí lo es, pero no es algo malo en realidad…

Yuuri divaga mientras habla, Christophe siente una necesidad inmensa de molestarlo un poco, sabe que tiene que ser profesional así que se traga todo comentario. No puede dejar de pensar lo tierno que Yuuri se ve sonrojado, apoya su mano en su mentón mientras disfruta al otro omega tartamudeando, se siente entretenido, y admira a su amigo por haber encontrado a un chico tan lindo como el japonés. Diablos, Christophe está seguro que, de no ser porque estaba felizmente casado con el hombre de sus sueños, trataría de robarse a Yuuri de los brazos de Viktor.

—Yuuri, cariño, sería más fácil si lo dijeras de una vez —Luego de varios minutos de que Yuuri se torturara a sí mismo, Christophe decide interrumpirlo y salvarlo de su sin fin de balbuceos. 

Guarda silencio, piensa bien lo que va a decir y ordena sus ideas para saber cómo iba a decirlo. Suspira para tranquilizarse y se repite una y otra vez que está haciendo lo correcto y que debe hablarlo con un profesional. Nadie mejor que Christophe: discreto y de confianza. Aun así no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, y por varios segundos cree que Chris puede escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

No quiere darle más vueltas al asunto, así que lo dice de una vez.

—Quiero pasar mi celo con Viktor. 

Christophe queda boquiabierto, trata de cualquier manera de ocultar su emoción. Se ajusta sus lentes y también su suéter, se sienta mejor en la silla, quiere gritar y quiere llamarle a Viktor para escuchar la reacción ahogada del alfa. Maldice su profesionalismo, porque no debe mostrar nada frente a Yuuri. Ajusta su cabello, no deja de sonreír, su mente está explotando con fuegos artificiales, siempre pensó que Yuuri y Viktor hacían linda pareja, pero ambos eran idiotas. No había mejor forma de describirlos.

—Me alegra que llegaras a esa decisión, querido. —exclama tranquilo, tratando de ser profesional y no asustar al pequeño —Así que supongo que quieres preguntarme sobre eso. 

Yuuri solo puede asentir, incapaz de pronunciar las dudas de su mente. 

—Bien, comencemos por lo básico. Eres un omega que jamás ha tenido un celo en su vida, así que no sabemos cómo será. Los celos pueden durar desde un par de horas, hasta siete días. También pueden ser muy leves, como si estuvieras excitado, o pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes, estos son los que normalmente ponen en peligro a un omega y es cuando se les recomienda no salir de su casa. 

—¿No hay forma de saber cómo será el mío? —preguntó un poco ansioso. 

—No, pero puedo recetarte supresores por si tu celo es muy fuerte, lo sabrás en las primeras horas, aún estarás consiente así que podrás tomarlo. Ahora bien, con anticonceptivos, los normales no te van a ayudar en este celo, tienes dos opciones: Orales o inyectables. Te recomiendo inyectables, he visto muchos casos de omegas que, cegados por el celo, no toman sus anticonceptivos y luego se arrepienten. 

—Ya veo—asiente Yuuri —prefiero entonces inyectables. 

—¡Perfecto! Ahora, antes de entrar en más detalles hay una cosa muy importante. 

Toma su mochila y la abre, saca de ella una bolsa herméticamente sellada, se la muestra a Yuuri quien no la entiende por completo, ladea la cabeza para ver mejor, voltea a ver a Christophe con una ceja alzada, porque a sus ojos solo es un simple collar para omegas.

—Debo pedirte que uses esto en tu celo. 

Yuuri evita un jadeo, frunce el ceño mientras mira a Christophe. ¿Un collar para omegas? ¡Eso era humillante para cualquiera! Después de todo, hubo una época en que cualquier omega tenía que usar por ley el collar o se le consideraba un omega sucio, el collar marcaba pertenencia, primero a su padre y cuando el omega encontrara pareja, a su alfa. Era una costumbre que se había abolido hacía muchos años, pero que seguía siendo algo muy estigmatizado y aún utilizado por muchas personas. 

Yuuri odiaba la sola idea de pertenecerle a alguien. 

—No es un collar de pertenencia —ríe Chris quien, siendo también un omega, entiende perfectamente los sentimientos de Yuuri —, no pienses mal. Este collar es preventivo, es para que Viktor no te marque. 

—¿Por qué me marcaría Viktor? Estoy seguro que no lo haría sin mi permiso—dice Yuuri convencido. 

No entiende por qué debe usarlo, conoce a Viktor, sabe que el alfa no lo tocaría a menos que esté seguro que Yuuri lo permita. Chris le sonríe al ver la confianza que Yuuri le tiene a Viktor, pero se siente responsable del pequeño y de explicarle qué pasa en el celo de un omega. 

—Creo que no sabes cómo funciona pasar tu celo con un alfa, Yuuri. Cuando tu celo comience, activará algo así como un “pre-celo” en Viktor. Él no es un alfa violento en sus celos, no hay problema, pero sí es posesivo y probablemente quiera marcarte. No te obligará, lo conozco lo suficiente, pero sí tratará de convencerte para marcarte y créeme, negarte mientras estás en celo es muy difícil.

Yuuri lo piensa, no quiere usar collar, ¡aborrece la idea de usar collar! Pero teme que exista la posibilidad que Viktor lo marque y no tiene idea cómo diablos explicaría eso. ¡Ni siquiera tienen una relación!

Acepta el collar y sigue hablado con Christophe para debatir los temas más importantes sobre su próximo celo. Más o menos lograron colocar una fecha en que comenzaría y los preparativos que debía hacer, entre ellos comida y un lugar en el que pueda anidar si es que su instinto lo necesita, porque no todo omega busca un nido.

Se despiden, Yuuri regresa a su propio apartamento. Tiene la tarde libre, no había pasado más de una o dos horas con Chris. Se acuesta boca arriba en su cama y piensa la mejor manera de seguir con su plan. Quiere hacer algo especial para pedirle a Viktor que pasen su celo juntos. Decide hacerlo esa noche, porque haber hablado con Christophe lo ha motivado y se siente preparado.

Le envía un mensaje al alfa preguntando si puede llegar esa noche. Viktor le responde casi de inmediato, explicándole que está fuera de casa pero llegaría en una hora, tenía que trabajar, pero le encantaría verlo. Yuuri no dice nada más, solo sigue ideando su plan, va a comprar unos ingredientes y decide presentarse poco después a casa de Viktor.

Tiene varias bolsas en sus manos, abre la puerta con su llave y deja todo en la cocina, sabe que Viktor ni siquiera lo ha escuchado, porque el alfa apenas y presta atención a otras cosas mientras trabaja. Se encamina a su estudio a saludarlo. Viktor lo recibe sorprendido, pero con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Yuuri, cariño! Pensé que vendrías más noche —dice mientras acomoda a Yuuri en sus piernas para poder besarlo, sintiendo sus músculos tensos relajarse de una buena vez. 

—Quería sorprenderte —responde sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo, sigue hablando, ahora su oración suena como una pregunta, porque no quiere que suene como una imposición—, ¿cuándo termines, ve a la sala?

—Claro, ya casi termino. 

—Tómate tu tiempo —lo besa antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina. 

Sabe que aún falta una o dos horas para que Viktor termine, no le molesta en absoluto, juega un poco con Makkachin, se lava las manos y comienza a cocinar. 

Hace algo sencillo, una pasta con salsa blanca y ensalada. También toma una botella de vino y arregla la mesa, claro, incluso prepara un plato especial para Makkachin con carne y calabaza. 

Cuando termina, va de nuevo a la oficina de Viktor y sonríe al verlo tan inmerso en su computadora. Mira la hora, ya es tarde y sabe que, de ser por el alfa, podría pasar la noche entera en vela por su trabajo. 

—¿Viktor? —murmura desde la puerta. 

El alfa parece sobresaltado, mira la hora en su reloj y nota que han pasado dos horas desde que dijo “ _ya casi termino_ ”, Yuuri lo ve ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él preocupado, con miles de “lo siento” y excusas en su boca. Yuuri sonríe y lo besa para callarlo, porque no había forma en que estuviera molesto por eso. 

—No te disculpes, discúlpame tú por interrumpirte. Solo vine a preguntar si querías comer conmigo. —Yuuri lo abraza por la cintura, Viktor tiene su rostro entre sus manos y por unos segundos no contesta, no es capaz de hacerlo, Viktor se pierde en la mirada de Yuuri, y eso le pasa más seguido de lo que quisiera aceptar.

—Me encantaría. 

Ninguno sabe por qué o qué, pero hay algo en su dinámica que funciona de maravilla. Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera planearlo, se habían acoplado a estar juntos como si nada. Llevan pocos meses de conocerse, pero a veces, con la facilidad en que se trataban, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

Y a Yuuri le encantaba poder sentirse tan cómodo con alguien.

Llegan al comedor tomados de la mano, Viktor sonríe como idiota cuando ve la mesa arreglada con la comida servida. Hay velas decorando el centro y un arreglo floral con rosas azules. Es sencillo, bastante a comparación de lo que ambos acostumbraban, pero eso mismo lo hace íntimo y especial. Viktor siente su pecho cálido, y abraza a Yuuri para besarlo antes de sentarse a comer.

—¡Se ve delicioso, Yuuri! —Exclama sonriendo. 

—No es la gran cosa, espero que te guste —sonríe y ambos comienzan a comer. 

Pasa la cena entre una conversación ligera y Makkachin queriendo subirse a la mesa, pidiendo cariños y más comida. Yuuri está nervioso, no sabe si Viktor lo nota, lo más probable es que sí, pero decida esperar a que sea el omega quien hable. 

Se toma una, dos, tres copas de vino para ganar valor. No está borracho, evita pasarse de tragos. Es hasta que ambos se encuentran lavando los platos, que Yuuri se siente lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar. 

—Viktor, hay algo que quería preguntarte…

—¿Dime? —deja a un lado los platos y voltea a ver a Yuuri, ansioso por saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan desesperado en el día. 

—Este mes termino mis supresores para el celo, así que lo he pensado mucho y… ¿quisiera pasar mi celo contigo?


	16. Capítulo 16

Hay un silencio, Viktor parece procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿En realidad Yuuri dijo eso? ¿No se equivocó? ¿No escuchó mal? Porque no puede creer que el omega más hermoso de la tierra le esté pidiendo pasar su celo juntos.

Viktor agradece haber dejado los platos, porque estaba seguro que los hubiera botado por la sorpresa. Siente su rostro colorearse, sus mejillas se sienten calientes, sonríe y se acerca a Yuuri para tomar sus mejillas y verlo directamente al rostro. Su sonrisa duele, besa su frente y deja sus labios allí por más tiempo del prudente, puede oler las feromonas nerviosas del omega en el aire, y no tiene palabras para describir lo que siente en esos momentos.

—Me encantaría cariño. —Responde suave, casi en un susurro.

Yuuri deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sus hombros se relajan. Él también se sonroja y regresa la sonrisa. Seca sus manos en su pantalón y abraza la cintura de Viktor, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ahora sus feromonas han cambiado, Viktor comienza a ronronear inconscientemente en respuesta del aroma feliz del omega, y Yuuri puede sentir el ronroneo, haciendo que su propio pecho quiera explotar de la felicidad.

El estar así despierta un instinto primitivo en Viktor, oler las feromonas de Yuuri revoloteando felices parece mandar una señal directo a su parte baja. Comienza a besarlo, es suave y tierno, pero poco a poco el beso se intensifica hasta que Viktor se separa de Yuuri, el omega hace un puchero y parpadea sorprendido, topa más su cuerpo al del alfa, quiere darle a entender sin palabras la necesidad que está surgiendo desde su vientre.

—Creo que hay cosas que debemos discutir, Yuuri, querido. —No se escucha muy feliz, y es que no lo está porque ha tenido que interrumpir el abrazo.

Ambos saben que deben ser maduros y no caer en la tentación tan pronto. Debían tocar temas importantes. Se separan con pena y Viktor quiere morir al ver el puchero en los labios de Yuuri cuando debe separarse.

Viktor solo puede reír, con cuidado lo levanta entre sus brazos y caminan hacia el sofá, donde sienta a Yuuri en sus piernas y él mismo se apoya en el cabezal, buscan una posición cómoda para su charla y cuando la encuentran, Viktor no duda en comenzar. 

—Primero que nada, anticonceptivos. 

—Hablé con Christophe sobre eso, poco antes de mi celo planeo inyectarme. —Parece como si Yuuri quiera descartar temas rápido, ansioso por ir a la cama con Viktor.

—Bien... —Viktor hace una pausa tortuosa, mira a Yuuri y acaricia su mejilla, piensa en la forma que pueda decirle lo que quiere, porque hace tiempo lo había pensado, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a plantearlo—. Creo que debo advertirte, bueno, dos cosas…

Yuuri ladea su cabeza y sonríe suave, tratando de darle la tranquilidad a Viktor para que sea capaz de preguntar cualquier cosa.

—¿Si? —responde, apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Viktor

—En tu celo querrás que anude adentro tuyo.

Yuuri mira hacia otro lado sonrojado, sí, era una fantasía que tenía algo seguido pero que jamás se había atrevido a decirle a Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Probablemente querremos hacerlo sin ocupar condón —murmura Viktor de nuevo —, así que… Creo que sería bueno discutir… Solo si tú quieres.

Ahora los ojos de Yuuri regresan hacia el rostro de Viktor, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Por unos segundos lo imagina, ¿cómo sería hacerlo piel a piel? Ha sido su pequeña fantasía por varios meses, incluso antes de conocer a Viktor, siempre había sido incapaz de decirla en voz alta y probablemente si Viktor jamás lo hubiera sacado a flote, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo.

—No he estado con nadie más —Se apresura a confesar el alfa—, desde que comenzamos, no he estado con nadie más. Puedo hacerme los exámenes si quieres, así podrías estar seguro…

Yuuri no lo deja terminar, porque tapa con una de sus manos la boca de Viktor para callarlo y sonríe, asintiendo, curioso de experimentar un nudo sin preservativos. No sabía por qué, a lo mejor era la misma inocencia e inexperiencia, pero había algo dentro de él que confiaba plenamente en Viktor.

—¿Qué es lo otro? —pregunta Yuuri.

Viktor se pone nervioso, y decide decirlo sin pensar mucho en el asunto.

—Tengo mucho sin anudar.

Yuuri mira directo a los ojos de Viktor, ladea su cabeza sin entender cuál es el problema. Era cierto, ellos jamás lo habían hecho, pero no entendía por completo la inseguridad del alfa o por qué podía oler las feromonas estresadas en el aire.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres —dice Yuuri, no hay malos sentimientos en su voz, solo preocupación, no es capaz de entender, ve los ojos de Viktor, hay una mirada llena de conflicto en ellos.

—¡No! —Se apresura a decir— No es que no quiera, es solo que… Ha pasado tanto y…

Viktor pasa la lengua por sus labios, eso no se suponía que debía de pasar así. No quería parecer débil frente al omega, no quería parecer frágil ni vulnerable.

Yuuri parece notarlo, no dice nada, no quiere presionar a Viktor así que busca la manera de distraerlo. Cambia de posición, sus piernas aprisionan a Viktor y toma su rostro. Lo besa, no hay malicia en el beso, es solo que no sabe qué hacer para quitar la cara de preocupación en el rostro del alfa.

Cierran sus ojos, Viktor comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Yuuri con sus manos, sus dedos buscan su piel, bajo su camisa, acarician con cuidado, Yuuri puede sentir las uñas de Viktor lentas sobre su piel y suspira, sus propias manos acarician las mejillas de Viktor. Sus erecciones comienzan a crecer, Viktor se atreve a bajar sus manos hacia el trasero de Yuuri, lo acaricia con cuidado y luego toca sus muslos, aprieta, el omega acerca más su cuerpo y el beso que fue tierno y cariñoso ahora se había vuelto salvaje y necesitado.

Ahora es Yuuri quien rompe el beso, sigue acariciando las mejillas de Viktor, y sonríe al verlo con sus ojos brillantes, labios hinchados y su rostro sonrojado, podía sentir la necesidad y fue eso lo que hizo que, por pocos segundos, su omega interior tomara posesión de su cuerpo en un arrebato de seguridad.

—¿Quieres probar? —pregunta Yuuri.

—¿Perdón?

—Anudar sin condón.

Y Viktor no tenía palabras.

Yuuri no necesitó respuestas verbales tampoco, porque aún en el pantalón puede ver la erección crecer por completo, sonríe, ahora tímido por lo que acaba de proponer, pero también ansioso de probar algo nuevo.

Deja escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Viktor lo levanta sin problema, sus manos en su trasero para elevarlo y él se aferra al alfa como si su vida dependiera de eso. Comparten otro beso, y otro más, y otro hasta que ambos se dejan caer en la enorme cama de Viktor.

Siguen besándose, es Viktor quien se encarga de desvestirlos a ambos, Yuuri se deja hacer, porque sabe lo mucho que al otro le gusta eso. Comienza a sentir besos en su cuerpo, suspira mientras el alfa baja por su cuello. Sus manos aprietan su cintura, y aun si está apresurado por continuar, quiere hacer que Yuuri disfrute, quiere hacerlo explotar de emoción y hacerlo sentir como nadie nunca lo haría.

—Yuuri, quiero comerte. ¿Puedo?

La mano de Viktor está alrededor del miembro de Yuuri, su mejilla apoyada sobre este, y Yuuri no sabe si avergonzarse o reír por la escena ante sus ojos. Asiente lentamente y es cuando Viktor sonríe, la emoción se puede ver en sus labios, más cuando vuelve a pasar su lengua por ellos, dejándolos humectados y listos para más.

Ayuda a Yuuri a acomodarse, el omega está apoyado en sus rodillas, su rostro sobre una almohada mientras la abraza con fuerza, no sabe que esperar, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero generalmente era a petición de Viktor y Yuuri pedía desesperado a los pocos minutos por el pene del alfa. Ahora quería disfrutarlo, quería dejar que Viktor lo consintiera como quisiera, así que mordió la almohada para prepararse y no sucumbir de inmediato. 

Primero siente el aliento de Viktor, luego sus manos apartando sus nalgas, sabe que está húmedo, escucha un gemido alto del alfa y pronto una lengua pasa por su periné. Yuuri jadea, abre sus ojos de par en par, el contacto es cálido y suave, más íntimo de lo que nunca había experimentado. Escucha los sonidos de Viktor, escucha al alfa ronronear mientras su lengua trabaja en su entrada, moviéndose sin piedad, saboreando sus fluidos y haciendo que Yuuri vea estrellas en su visión periférica.

—¡V-Viktor! —murmura, porque Yuuri no puede ni siquiera hablar, toda palabra escapa de su mente, no sabe cómo expresarse, todo está en blanco menos la sensación intoxicante de placer.

Comienza a jadear desesperado, el orgasmo está cerca, pero aún no lo suficiente, se siente tortuosamente bien y necesita sentir más de Viktor, quiere sentirlo por completo.

Vuelve a poner la cara contra la almohada, sus leves gemidos y gruñidos tapados por completo, quiere rogarle a Viktor que se detenga, pero es que su lengua se siente tan bien, que una parte pide que no se detenga. Es hasta que un primer orgasmo sacude su cuerpo que se queda sin palabras, no ha salido nada de su pene. Había tenido un orgasmo seco.

Viktor sonríe, se aleja, aun siente el sabor de Yuuri en su boca, su vientre ardiendo en llamas y su erección triunfante, líquido pre seminal sale de ella, ni siquiera se ha tocado y ya no puede esperar por sentir a Yuuri.

Sabe que esta noche será rápida.

Se acomodan de tal forma que Viktor pueda ser la cuchara grande, toma una pierna del omega y la eleva, Yuuri baja su propio brazo y busca el pene de Viktor, lo siente cerca, sin nada entre ellos, y eso lo hace querer llorar de emoción.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Viktor, y ruega en su interior que el omega no lo rechace.

—¡Apresúrate, maldita sea! —grita.

Viktor sonríe, muerde su labio inferior. Yuuri lo posiciona y con un suave movimiento, comienza a penetrar al omega.

El alfa tira su cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación es más que magnífica, debe detenerse por unos segundos, porque sabe que si continúa no durará nada. Entra poco a poco, una retahíla de alabanzas salen de su boca, Yuuri no puede ni siquiera sentirse avergonzado porque su mente está totalmente en blanco.

Viktor gruñe cuando está completamente dentro, Yuuri no sabe qué hacer, lágrimas salen de su rostro. No duele, todo lo contrario, se siente tan bien que está abrumado por tanto. Suspira, gime en voz baja cuando Viktor comienza a moverse, no se logra escuchar, porque los gruñidos y gemidos del alfa retumban en toda la habitación.

Lo abraza, una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Yuuri, la otra en su pecho, jugando con su pezón. Yuuri tiene una de sus manos alrededor de su propio miembro mientras que la otra busca el cabello de Viktor. El alfa besa su cuello, son un enredo de brazos, la habitación se llena de gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos y golpes húmedos.

Sus feromonas se combinan en la habitación, ahogándolos a ambos en sus olores juntos, Viktor siente cómo Yuuri jadea con más fuerza, está cerca.

Comienza a moverse contra el omega con un nuevo frenesí salvaje, ahora ambas manos están tomando la cintura de Yuuri para atraerlo hacia él, siente un instinto animal de tomar, así que mueve un poco a Yuuri hasta que prácticamente él se encuentra sobre el omega, sigue penetrándolo, jala el cuerpo de Yuuri y empuja sus caderas para chocar con más fuerza, Yuuri ahoga un grito en la almohada mientras un segundo orgasmo se apodera violento de su cuerpo. Viktor siente las paredes de Yuuri contraerse y, con un grito, él mismo termina dentro del pequeño omega.

Esta vez no se contiene, deja el orgasmo fluir libre en su cuerpo, por segundos, sigue penetrando a Yuuri hasta que su nudo crece lo suficiente como para no poder salir. Se acomoda, ambos acostados en la cama, abrazados, jadeantes y cansados, una fina capa de sudor baña sus pieles y una sonrisa decora sus rostros, la satisfacción era palpable en todas partes.

—Eso fue increíble —murmura Yuuri, abre un poco sus piernas, estira su mano y toca el lugar donde están conectados. Se siente abierto, puede sentir aún a Viktor sobre él y también siente el semen del alfa, cierra los ojos mientras otro poco de semen sale del pene de Viktor, quien solo puede gemir, esos pequeños orgasmos no se comparaban al original, pero tampoco podía quejarse.

—Fue más que increíble, querido —murmura mientras besa el cuello de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué tenías tanto sin hacerlo? Se siente asombroso, dudo que nadie más lo haya pedido.

—No es porque no lo pidieran—murmura, ahora un poco más relajado—, es simplemente que no había nadie con quien pudiera pasar estos quince minutos tranquilo, hablando.

Yuuri se queda callado, no tiene palabras para eso. Sonríe y busca acercarse más a Viktor. No le dice nada, pero es que ¿qué se supone que debía decir?

—No estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi cama.

—¿Así que solo era sexo y adiós?

—Algo así.

Y Yuuri sabe que lo que hay entre ellos no es algo formal, pero el hecho que Viktor decidiera pasar con él de esa forma lo hacía sonreír.

—Eres el primero en mucho con quien añoro tanto dormir.

—Tú eres el primero en mi vida—recalca Yuuri, como si las cosas fueran una competencia.

Ambos parecen resplandecer entre risas, Viktor tiene a Yuuri abrazado con fuerza, Yuuri acaricia el brazo de Viktor que lo aprisiona, y ambos mantienen una conversación fácil y rápida mientras el nudo baja. Ahora Yuuri se siente más seguro, poco falta para su celo y no puede esperar, porque no había nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera experimentarlo que con Viktor Nikiforov.


	17. Capítulo 17

—¿Seguro que puedes?

—Ya, tu tranquilo, no es la primera vez que te quedas en casa de Viktor, Yuuri. Sé cómo responderle a papá.

—¿Pero y qué si me llama y yo no puedo contestarle? No sé…

Phichit toma la maleta de Yuuri y la pone a lado de la puerta, luego toma la mano de su mejor amigo y prácticamente lo arrastra a la salida. Se plantea frente a Yuuri, brazos cruzados, cerrando el camino hacia afuera y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ya repasamos esto como mil veces, Yuu. Solo vete, no te preocupes, yo sé manejar a papá, solo será un fin de semana.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no dejo de sentirme nervioso.

Phichit ahora sonríe tiernamente, se acerca a Yuuri y lo envuelve en un abrazo fraternal que busca tranquilizarlo. Yuuri suspira y devuelve el abrazo, escucha que alguien toca la puerta y sabe que Viktor está fuera esperándolo. Se aleja de Phichit y muerde su labio inferior. Puede sentir su celo cerca, el aroma del alfa se cuela en la puerta y hace que Yuuri se sonroje, Phichit sonríe coqueto, obliga a Yuuri a darse la vuelta y le da una nalgada que hace al omega gritar de sorpresa.

—¡Ve por él, tigre!

Yuuri no puede evitar reír y agradecerle a Phichit. Toma su pequeña maleta y abre la puerta, ahora siente con más fuerza las feromonas del alfa y queda boquiabierto al ver a Viktor vestido tan casual, con una camiseta manga larga azul marino, pantalones pegados al cuerpo gris oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Al ver a Yuuri se quitó los lentes de sol y sonrió, haciendo que inmediatamente el vientre de Yuuri se sintiera en llamas. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no tirarse sobre Viktor, todo su autocontrol lo obligó a solamente sonreír y saludar agitando su mano en el aire.

—Hola, bebé—Viktor fue el primer en hablar.

El apodo es nuevo, no deja a Yuuri pensar. Solo sabe que tiene que alejarse de allí, no saluda a Viktor de inmediato con palabras, no dice nada, toma su maleta y cierra la puerta. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Viktor le arrebata la maleta y busca su mano, caminan en silencio hacia el carro del alfa, Yuuri no sabe qué decir, el silencio no es incómodo, al menos no lo es para él y espera que tampoco lo sea para Viktor, pero es que no tiene palabras, el apodo sigue dando vuelta en su mente y siente que su rostro está en llamas. Su cuerpo está gritando con fuerza y quiere aventarse sobre Viktor para besarlo, pero sabe que no es lo más prudente.

Llegan al carro, cierran las puertas y Viktor se apresura a la calle. Una canción de _Purely Silver_ suena en el fondo y eso hace que se tranquilice un poco, se concentra en la letra y en las voces de los cantantes; Yuuri había calculado que su celo tardaría más, pero sabe ahora que no falta mucho para que llegue en toda su fuerza. Por lo que había hablado con Christophe, aún no podía estar seguro qué tan potente sería, Yuuri solo esperaba que no fuera doloroso. Movía sus piernas incómodo, sentía la humedad salir de su cuerpo, apretaba sus muslos y puso mala cara sin querer ver a Viktor, el aroma de omega excitado revoloteaba con fuerza el carro, y no ayudaba que Yuuri podía sentir el aroma del alfa a su lado, Viktor lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Es hasta que cierran la puerta del apartamento cuando Yuuri siente que su espalda golpea la pared, no hay dolor, no puede sentirlo porque hay una boca devorando sus labios con fuerza. Gime, siente que el cuerpo de Viktor lo presiona, siente la erección del alfa rozarlo y se atreve a rodear la cadera de Viktor entre sus piernas, siendo sostenido solo por la fuerza de unos brazos.

El beso termina, Viktor baja a Yuuri, ambos jadean, sonrojados, la habitación se siente cálida y ninguno quiere alejarse por completo. Yuuri arregla un mechón de cabello rebelde en el rostro de Viktor y le sonríe, ese beso lo ha tranquilizado un poco, lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Hola—Yuuri hace una pausa, hay un apodo en su mente que hace mucho quiere decir, pero no se atreve a usarlo. Mira a Viktor a los ojos, ve la sonrisa en forma de corazón que tanto le gusta y decide ser valiente—. Hola, guapo.

La sonrisa se desvanece del rostro de Viktor y para sorpresa de Yuuri, se sonroja más aún, tanto que busca ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, deja un suave beso allí y ríe, abraza al menor por la cintura y lo acerca.

—Cada día me sorprendes más, cariño.

Se aleja y busca la maleta de Yuuri, de nuevo toma su mano y ambos caminan hacia la habitación de Viktor quien ya tiene todo listo. Su cama está preparada con más almohadas que de costumbre, las ventanas tienen sellos especiales para no dejar salir las feromonas, todo parece haber sido limpiado pulcramente para que no exista ningún aroma más que el de Viktor. Yuuri sonríe al ver todas las preparaciones que el alfa ha tenido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Viktor.

—¿Bien? No sé, es como si pudiera sentir que está a punto de pasar, pero aún falta un poco de tiempo.

—Deberíamos instalarnos y tratar de dormir un poco antes, no sabemos qué tan fuerte será tu celo, Yuuri.

Yuuri asiente, toma su maleta y junto a Viktor acomodan lo que usarán, Yuuri toma el collar que Christophe le ha entregado y suspira, sabe que necesitará ayuda para colocarlo, así que lo deja en manos de Viktor.

—Es lo más seguro—sonríe el alfa mientras abre la bolsa e indica a Yuuri darse la vuelta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… Es extraño.

—Ya verás que no se sentirá tan mal. Cariño, no lo veas como algo humillante—dice Viktor mientras rodea el cuello de Yuuri con cuidado y cierra el pequeño mecanismo—, imagínalo como un juego entre ambos. Tu tendrás el poder sobre esto, yo no. Es tu decisión.

Yuuri jamás lo había pensado así, lleva su mano a su cuello y lo acomoda un poco, muerde su labio inferior, porque no se siente tan incómodo como él esperaba.

Se acuestan en la cama, ambos completamente vestidos, serán solo un par de horas. No tiene sueño ni se siente cansado, pero cuando su cabeza toca la almohada, el cuerpo de Yuuri básicamente le ruega dormir, supone que es el mismo pre-celo que le indica descansar antes que sea hora. Solo sabe que se queda dormido más rápido de lo que espera.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, cree que solo un par de horas pero siente su vientre ardiendo. Logra sentarse en la cama, está sudando, así que se mueve para tomar el control del aire acondicionado y bajar un poco la temperatura.

Sabe que su celo ha llegado y sí, se siente excitado, pero no es nada del otro mundo, no siente dolor, no siente cansancio, en realidad se siente bastante consiente de su entorno, así que sonríe porque al parecer no será un mal celo. Recuerda las palabras de Christophe, que incluso hay omegas que pueden pasar su celo sin cambiar su rutina más que usando bloqueadores de feromonas, al parecer él es uno de los afortunados y agradece al cielo que sea así.

Es hasta que siente una mano alrededor de su cintura que recuerda donde está y con quien está.

—Yuuri—escucha que Viktor susurra—, Yuuri, bebé, cariño, regresa a la cama conmigo.

Siente besos en sus muslos, hay un aroma delicioso y peligroso en el aire. Yuuri cierra los ojos y nota que todo viene de Viktor. La habitación está oscura, con el control remoto enciende luces tenues, ve a Viktor abrazándolo, besándolo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos casi negros, es entonces que recuerda las palabras de Chris.

Su celo ha provocado un pre-celo en Viktor, no importa lo suave que sea, sus feromonas están llamando al alfa quien había respondido de inmediato. Al parecer, ahora sería él quien debía cuidar a Viktor en celo.

Se acuesta de nuevo y siente un abrazo de pulpo, Viktor lo acerca y comienza a besarlo, Yuuri suspira y acaricia el cabello de Viktor. Puede sentir al alfa ronronear hasta que nuevamente se duerme, es cuando Yuuri decide aprovechar a tomar un buen baño, se siente demasiado sudado y no quiere oler mal.

No tarda mucho. Sale del baño y pasa por el _walk-in_ closet de Viktor, toma una camiseta y se la coloca, sabe que no necesitará más, puede sentirlo. Abre la puerta para regresar a la habitación y queda boquiabierto con lo que ve.

Viktor había despertado, y se encontraba de pie, dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, mirándola meticulosamente mientras sostenía una almohada entre sus brazos.

—¿Viktor? —pregunta, curioso.

—¡Yuuri! —Exclama, tirando la almohada a la cama y apresurándose hacia el omega—Noté que no has hecho un nido, ¿falta algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿No te gusta el lugar? ¿Quieres que cambie? Podemos ir a otra habitación si quieres. ¿Está bien?

Nota que Viktor comienza a preguntar mil y un cosas, no deja a Yuuri responder y mientras habla, las muñecas de Viktor están acariciando el cuerpo completo de Yuuri para dejar su aroma impregnado en el cuerpo del omega.

—No, tranquilo, tranquilo —Se apresuró a aclarar cuando tuvo la oportunidad —, no hay nada malo. Es más, todo ha sido hermoso, Viktor. ¡Gracias! Es solo que…

No sabía cómo decirle que no tenía necesidad de construir un nido, menos al ver el rostro de preocupación de Viktor, así que decide usar una táctica diferente.

—Quería construir un nido con mi alfa.

El rostro de Viktor parecía brillar en esos momentos, su sonrisa resplandeció con fuerza, casi cegando a Yuuri quien tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, debería ser ilegal para alguien ser tan guapo. Viktor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza antes de casi jalarlo a la cama para que juntos pudieran diseñar algo cómodo. Yuuri hizo el mínimo esfuerzo, mirando asombrado cómo Viktor movía todo con extrema destreza, creando el nido perfecto para ofrecérselo a su omega. Se puso de pie de nuevo y miró con un dedo sobre sus labios porque, al parecer, algo aún hacía falta.

Yuuri siente que Viktor se acerca a él y le ayuda con su camisa, dejándolo completamente desnudo para luego, con todo el cuidado del mundo, colocar la camisa sobre el nido, como si fuera la pieza que tanto faltaba del rompecabezas.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta preocupado y ansioso.

Yuuri solo puede reír y sonreír, abraza a Viktor por la cintura, besando su quijada en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo que su corazón estallaba de ternura.

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias, lindo.

Y no pudo evitar decir esa última palabra, porque diablos que sabía que eso volvería a Viktor loco de felicidad. Viktor ríe, su risa es angelical y resuena por toda la habitación. Abraza a Yuuri y busca sus labios para poder besarlo. Yuuri se aleja y gatea en la cama con cuidado del nido, Viktor se desviste pero se queda parado a un lado. El omega no puede evitar mirar a Viktor y apreciar la erección que adornaba su cuerpo. Sonríe, se acuesta y estira sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo —murmura, y Viktor se apresura a gatear a la cama con cuidado para poder abrazar a Yuuri.

Yuuri había planeado este fin de semana, había estado nervioso incluso. ¿Cómo se comportaría? ¿Sería capaz de disfrutarlo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Viktor?

Pero ahora era Viktor quien estaba en una especie de celo, era Viktor quien actuaría protector con él y maldita sea que mentiría si decía que no estaba emocionado. Acaricia el cabello de Viktor mientras se besan, Yuuri sabe que es el inicio del fin de semana juntos, y ahora más que nunca está emocionado, ansioso por saber qué tipo de alfa en celo es Viktor.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva ola de celo golpea a Viktor y Yuuri.

Yuuri suspira acostado en la cama. Estira su cuerpo y siente el delicioso dolor en sus músculos por el exceso de ejercicio físico, más aún cuando apenas ha pasado medio día desde que inició su celo. Las almohadas se sienten deliciosas al igual que las sábanas, la cama de Viktor siempre le había parecido cómoda, claro, ahora muchísimo más, considerando su piel llena de chupones y una que otra mordida. Mira distraído el techo pensando lo mágicas que han sido ese par de horas.

Viktor se encontraba preparando algo de comer, insistiendo en qué tipo de alfa sería si no alimentaba bien a su pareja. Yuuri había aceptado con una tímida sonrisa y con sus mejillas completamente rojas, había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba ser estúpidamente consentido por Viktor.

Escucha el teléfono sonar, se asusta por un segundo al pensar que puede ser su padrino o sus padres. Se sienta tan rápido que necesita un par de segundos para que su vista se acostumbrara. Mira la pantalla y se tranquiliza cuando ve el nombre de Christophe, toca la pantalla para contestar y se vuelve a acostar en la cama, perezoso, con el teléfono a lado de su oreja y sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Aló? —Nota lo rasposa y cansada que suena su voz, y sabe que Christophe también lo notará.

—¡Yuuri, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Hola Chris—murmura—Todo va… De maravilla

—¡No tienes idea cuanto me alegra escuchar eso! Por cierto, al parecer tu celo ha sido bastante suave, sinceramente esperé que Viktor contestara, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien—murmura mientras sonríe, está un poco avergonzado, pero sabe que es mejor decirle la verdad a su médico—, pensaba que mi celo iba a ser más fuerte, pero en realidad solo han sido feromonas, siento el cuerpo caliente, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. ¿Viktor está dormido?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, pero recuerda que Chris no puede verlo así que contesta:

—No, está preparando algo de comer.

—Supongo que acerté. ¿Está en celo?

—Sí.

Escucha a Viktor entrar, se acomoda para verlo y logra taparse un poco con la sábana sin quitar la sonrisa de emoción de su rostro. Viktor frunce el ceño, solo para sonreír de nuevo, acercarse a Yuuri y besar su frente.

—La comida está lista. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Viktor! —Se escucha la voz de Christophe—Yuuri ha dicho maravillas, acaba de decirme que jamás había tenido un alfa tan lindo y que le encanta estar contigo.

Yuuri se sonroja, no puede negarlo, pero ¡diablos! Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Yuuri ve el rostro de Viktor brillar de emoción, habla un poco con Chris antes de quitarse la camisa y ofrecérsela a Yuuri para ir a comer, lo besa de nuevo, ahora más largo, y sale para esperarlo en el comedor.

—¿Era necesario? —pregunta avergonzado.

—Es buena idea que le eleves el ego al alfa, créeme, será mejor después. Por cierto, quiero saber cómo estás. ¿Te está tratando bien? ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta—murmura, pegando el teléfono a su oreja y sonriendo enternecido—, adoro la forma como Viktor me mima. Nunca pensé que alguien me trataría así.

—No tienes idea cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. ¡Ahora ve! Viktor no es muy paciente esperando, menos en celo. Por cierto, recuerda, si pregunta, yo tengo la llave de tu collar. ¿Bien?

—¡Está bien! Gracias, Chris.

Se terminan de despedir, Yuuri toma la camisa que Viktor le ha dado y sonríe, porque sabe que el alfa se la ha ofrecido para que tenga su aroma cerca. Se pone de pie y desliza la suave tela en su piel. Adora que le quede floja y que las mangas parezcan devorar sus manos, también adora lo larga que se ve en él. Comienza a caminar a la cocina donde Viktor está poniendo los últimos toques a los platillos. Yuuri acelera un poco el paso, no sabe si es su celo o el desbordante e intoxicante aroma del alfa, pero prácticamente se tira sobre Viktor, abrazando su torso desnudo y apoyando su rostro en su pecho.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

—Hola, precioso.

Dice eso y busca los labios de Yuuri. Se besan, Yuuri no sabe cuánto tiempo, parece una eternidad, y se derrite más cuando las manos de Viktor se apoyan en su cintura. Se separan, solo para que el alfa pueda sentarlos cómodamente en las sillas. Y claro, como si fuera obvio, sienta a Yuuri en sus piernas, toma el tenedor y comienza a alimentar al omega.

Yuuri no puede evitar reír, un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas lo delatan, se siente avergonzado, pero hay algo que le impide decir que no, porque diablos, ¡quiere eso! Abre la boca y acepta la comida de Viktor. Quiere derretirse con el primer bocado, era pollo relleno de… ¿Vegetales? Y, maldición ¡la salsa! Gracias a sus padres, Yuuri había probado los restaurantes más elegantes de Japón y de muchos lugares del mundo, así que se sentía confiado en decir que Viktor era un cocinero espectacular.

Uno de sus brazos rodea los hombros de Viktor mientras poco a poco ambos comen, un bocado Yuuri, otro para Viktor, la secuencia se repetía siempre, siendo interrumpida solo por pequeños besos traviesos entre ambos.

Luego de la comida, Viktor preparó un baño caliente en su tina, donde ambos aprovecharon a sumergirse por varios minutos. Yuuri gemía contento mientras los dedos de Viktor aprovechaban para masajear sus hombros y espalda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el alfa, dejando un beso en el cabello de Yuuri.

—Espectacular. ¿Tu?

—No podría estar mejor, precioso.

Yuuri siente las manos de Viktor bajar por su espalda, toman su cintura y lo pegan a su cuerpo, se deja ser, cierra los ojos sonriente, siente a su alfa tocar su pecho, pasa la mano por sus pezones y como si fuera instinto, abre sus piernas.

Viktor baja su mano hasta la entrada de Yuuri, dos de sus dedos hacen círculos lentos, dejando que el omega se acostumbre a la intrusión.

—¿Cama? —pregunta Viktor, y Yuuri no es capaz de hacer más que asentir con fuerza.

Se levantan con cuidado, Viktor en todo momento ayuda a Yuuri a que no resbale. Toma una toalla y comienza a secar con toda la paciencia del mundo a Yuuri, dejando besos antes y después de pasar la toalla por su cuerpo. Llega a sus piernas, decide arrodillarse para tener mejor acceso, besa primero los muslos y comienza a tallar, Yuuri no deja de sonreír, y una suave risita escapa de su boca cuando ve y siente que Viktor besa su pene antes de ponerse de pie para secarse él mismo.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír hasta que sintió que algo lo alejaba del piso, grita de sorpresa y siente una suave nalgada, Viktor lo llevaba sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada.

Sigue riendo aun cuando su espalda golpea la cama, el alfa lo busca de inmediato y continúan el beso por largo tiempo, Viktor sigue besando a Yuuri, pero ahora sus labios van por su mejilla, pasan hasta llegar a su cuello donde besa el collar que Christophe le había dado al omega.

Hay un pequeño gruñido cuando trata de morderlo pero no puede, Yuuri de nuevo se sorprende cuando Viktor lo voltea, dejando su pecho contra la cama, y comienza a prepararlo con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no te quitas el collar? —ronronea el alfa, y Yuuri suspira cuando siente el glande de Viktor contra su trasero y pequeños besos en sus omóplatos.

—No puedo…

—¿No puedes? ¿No quieres? ¿No soy buen alfa para ti? —La voz de Viktor se escucha triste, Yuuri puede imaginar el puchero en el rostro de Viktor, y sonríe, dejando al alfa masajear su cuerpo con cuidado—Puedo mostrarte que soy buen alfa, ¿sabes?

La voz de Viktor era suave y aterciopelada. Murmuraba en su oído al momento que continuaba sus besos. El omega jadea cuando siente una presión en su entrada y, lenta y tortuosamente, Viktor comienza a penetrarlo moviendo en vaivén sus caderas. 

—Puedo complacerte mejor que nadie, serías mío, completamente mío y nunca nada te faltaría—Yuuri no puede pensar, toma las sábanas entre sus dedos y cierra sus ojos, jadea desesperado por mover sus caderas, pero siente las manos de Viktor retenerlo sobre la cama. Siente que va a explotar de placer, más cuando el alfa comienza a morder sobre el collar, provocando que este apretara deliciosamente sobre su glándula sin lastimarlo. Yuuri notó que, aún en celo, Viktor era cuidadoso con él— ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Porque yo sí. Oh, Yuuri, luego de una larga jornada escribiendo vendría a nuestro cuarto, y tu estarías aquí, esperando por mí.

Ahora Yuuri no puede contener un gemido, la imagen mental formándose sin problema por las eróticas palabras de Viktor.

—Me esperarías, desnudo en mi cama, tu hermoso cuerpo ansioso por tu alfa. Tus piernas completamente abiertas esperando por mí. Incluso podría comprarte lencería, porque, oh, Yuuri, qué hermoso te verías cubierto en la seda más fina.

—V-Viktor—Es lo único que puede responder, desesperado por más fricción.

—Y lo haríamos, Yuuri, justo como ahora, haríamos el amor por horas y horas hasta que ambos estuviéramos exhaustos, satisfechos, sudados y sucios. ¿Pero eso te gusta, cierto?

—¡Sí! —Logra jadear.

Viktor abre su boca y muerde de nuevo, ahora la mordida había sido fuerte, con todo el propósito de marcar al omega. Yuuri siente el dolor en su cuello y la incomodidad del collar presionar contra su garganta, pero es ese exacto momento que su visión se nubla por el celo y por el placer, no notó el orgasmo tan cerca, así que lo tomó por sorpresa, su cuerpo convulsiona, siente el nudo de Viktor crecer adentro suyo y por unos segundos, el placer es tan intenso que piensa que va a desmayarse.

Ambos quedan respirando agitadamente sobre la cama, Yuuri aún no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, Viktor era ruidoso en el sexo, eso ya lo sabía, pero jamás había llegado a esos niveles.

Y rayos, no podía quejarse.

Mientras están conectados, Yuuri siente pequeños besos en su cabello. Cierra los ojos, es temprano aún, pero está cansado y quiere dormir un par de horas antes que la próxima ola de celo llegue a ambos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del celo de Yuuri, Viktor decide invitarlo a una cita.

Frente a su computadora, Yuuri sonríe, sus historias parecían más que nunca tener la aceptación de las personas, ya tenía una gran base de seguidores, era reconocido tanto en el fandom como fuera de, lo que más le sorprendía eran la cantidad de comentarios que lo felicitaban por haber mejorado las escenas sexuales de su historia. Yuuri debía agradecerle a Viktor por eso.

No faltaba mucho para terminar una, se sentía en la cima del mundo, la había publicado y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo hacía falta un capítulo más. Yuuri estaba en las últimas palabras, hasta ahora era su historia más famosa, y si todo salía bien, terminaría ese capítulo, revisaría todo un par de veces y la llevaría a una imprenta.

Muchos decían que su nivel de escritura era profesional, Yuuri en realidad nunca se lo creyó del todo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez estar tanto tiempo con Viktor había potenciado su autoestima.

Y es que no podía quitarle crédito al alfa. Luego de su celo, Viktor había despertado a Yuuri con una lluvia de besos para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Luego que Yuuri le asegurara varias veces que había sido un fin de semana hermoso, Viktor le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y le había dado bocado por bocado su comida, para luego cargarlo a la tina para relajar sus músculos.

Suspira en su asiento, deja de escribir y se apoya en su silla. Cierra los ojos y regresa a los mágicos momentos que pasó en su celo. Recordó lo atemorizado que había estado por su celo y todas las historias de horror que había escuchado pero, si eso era un celo para él, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a nunca más volver a tomar un supresor en su vida.

Suspira y se obliga a dejar de pensar en el maravilloso momento que pasó con el alfa, sigue escribiendo, no pasan más de tres minutos cuando alguien llama a su teléfono.

Es Viktor.

Emocionado, Yuuri contesta.

—¿Aló?

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? —No puede evitar que su corazón se acelere. Muerde su labio y suspira, porque solo escuchar la voz del alfa hace que quiera abrazarlo de emoción.

—Bastante bien. ¿Tu?

—Extrañándote.

Yuuri ríe, no llevan más de 24 horas separados, pero él también puede entender lo que Viktor dice, también lo extraña por más raro que parezca.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿Paso a las siete?

Lo piensa, no por mucho, trata de recordar si tiene planes esa noche y la verdad es que no, está completamente libre así que acepta la invitación. Se siente emocionado, ve la hora, Viktor pasará por él a las siete de la noche, es muy temprano aún, sigue en vacación por celo de su trabajo, así que podía darse esos pequeños lujos.

Cuelgan y Yuuri escribe emocionado, sabe que no le falta mucho para terminar esa historia, así que se desvive escribiendo el final que tanto tenía pensado escribir, se siente feliz, termina el último capítulo, han sido treinta páginas, pero piensa que ha tenido un muy buen desenlace, así que no le importa. Aún tiene tiempo libre, mira su reloj y su calendario, entra en un par de días a trabajar, agradece que el tiempo libre para omegas en celo es de una semana, aún para los que, como él, tienen celo cortos, lo llaman “ _periodo de recuperación_ ” y Yuuri está más que feliz de tomarlo como tiempo libre.

Revisa y corrige, es su propio editor, se siente feliz, da los toques finales y publica, dejando una larga nota de autor en la que explica y agradece a todos por su apoyo. Suspira y mira la hora de nuevo, ha pasado tan concentrado escribiendo y revisando, que no había notado que ya faltaba una hora para que Viktor llegase.

Oh, rayos.

Se da un largo baño, jabón con su aroma favorito, restriega bien todo su cuerpo y aprovecha a limpiarse, si bien el lubricante natural de los omegas servía en un principio para limpiar su ano, siempre era aconsejable una buena limpieza antes de tener relaciones sexuales, y Yuuri tuvo que masturbarse en la ducha para poder controlar su erección por pensar en Viktor.

Seca su cuerpo, se pone ropa interior y busca con cuidado qué ropa debería usar. Sabe que Viktor lo llevará a un restaurante caro, así que usa todos sus años de experiencia yendo con su familia a reuniones en ese tipo de lugares para vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión. Se mira al espejo y sonríe, la ropa es sencilla pero elegante, y se siente orgulloso porque ese pantalón hacía resaltar mucho su trasero.

Esa noche Yuuri se siente atrevido, la timidez escondida en algún lado de su ser. Sonríe nervioso, recuerda cómo Phichit le había enseñado a hacer que su trasero se viera más grande en un espejo y por ende, en fotos, así que posó, un sonrojo en sus mejillas porque ni siquiera él podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tomó una foto, y la envió de inmediato a Viktor.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus dedos paralizados en el teclado, una pícara sonrisa quería combatir la pena que sentía, pero se atrevió, en un arrebato de valentía sus dedos escribieron algo que ni en un millón de años pensó que escribiría.

“ _Listo para ti, papi <3_”

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de lo que acababa de hacer. Salió del baño y se tiró en su cama, abrazando la almohada, tirando lejos el teléfono y gritando entre risas. Phichit entró corriendo, cuestionando qué pasaba, y Yuuri estiró su mano para que viera el teléfono.

—Oh, hermano, esto es…—Calla unos segundos, y luego grita: —¡Yuuri, dios santo! ¿Esto es lo que te comes?

Su corazón se detuvo, se levantó con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareado, se acercó a Phichit, arrebató su propio teléfono y quedó boquiabierto en una mezcla de vergüenza y lujuria, Viktor había respondido con un montón de _emojis_ de durazno, acompañados de una berenjena y gotas de agua. Luego una foto, estaba sentado, así que solo se podía ver su pantalón, un bulto prominente y su mano agarrando su pene sobre la tela.

“ _Estamos ansiosos por comerte, bebé_.”

Gritó de nuevo, se tiró en la cama y abrazó su almohada contra su rostro, sentía cosquilleo en su vientre, su respiración agitada, no dejaba de morder su labio inferior y no había forma de calmarse. Se sentía demasiado emocionado por una estúpida… ¿cita?

Sí, una cita con _Viktor Nikiforov_.

Terminó de peinarse con ayuda de Phichit, quien decidió colocarle maquillaje simple para resaltar sus ojos, un poco de delineador, rímel, iluminador y brillo para sus labios.

—Listo, los idiotas que no sepan de maquillaje dirán que esto es natural. ¡Te ves hermoso!

Y Yuuri era de los idiotas que no sabían de maquillaje. Se miró al espejo y quedó asombrado de la habilidad de Phichit, movía su rostro para ver cómo el iluminador hacía que su rostro brillara, sus pestañas resaltaban más sus pequeños ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción.

Se veía bastante guapo, y nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

—Gracias, _Peach_ —sonrió.

Fue cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre, se miró una vez más al espejo y sonrió, estaba listo.

Abrió la puerta, Viktor estaba allí, como siempre, un ramo de flores en su mano y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches.

Repentinamente Yuuri se sentía tímido, recordando el mensaje que había mandado minutos atrás. Sonrió un poco, saludando a Viktor con un suave hola, cosa que no pareció ser suficiente para el alfa.

Viktor tomó a Yuuri por su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos para robarle un beso rápido, y Yuuri juró que se derretiría en el mismo lugar.

Escuchó silbidos venir de la sala, y recordó que Phichit aún estaba allí, así que salió casi corriendo hacia el carro de Viktor.

El camino fue corto, o al menos se sintió corto pese a que el restaurante quedaba a media hora de su casa. En los semáforos Viktor aprovechaba a tomar su mano para besarla o colocar su propia mano en el muslo de Yuuri. Hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, porque entre ellos la conversación siempre era fluida y tranquila.

Incluso en los momentos de silencio, ambos disfrutaban de la canción en la radio, Yuuri adoraba esos momentos con Viktor, porque hacían que todo se sintiera real y no parte de una loca fantasía.

Llegan al restaurante, Viktor ya había reservado y ambos van a una parte alejada, Yuuri no puede dejar de ver a Viktor, y siempre que hacen contacto visual comparten una suave sonrisa. Piden algo de comer, hablan por un largo rato hasta que la comida llega, no hay nada de especial con ella, pero Yuuri encuentra todo mil veces mejor, comparten una botella de vino entre ambos, Yuuri nunca ha sido fan, pero le gusta cómo se siente en su garganta, se siente un poco mareado pero está consiente, le ha ayudado a perder la vergüenza inicial y bajo la mesa su pie acaricia la pierna de Viktor.

Se miran con hambre y Yuuri espera la invitación a dormir con él, es cuando se acomoda de nuevo en su silla que todo color deja su rostro.

Celestino acaba de entrar en el restaurante, Phichit junto a él con otras personas que Yuuri reconoce como amigos de la familia. ¡Es tarde! ¿Qué diablos están haciendo allí?

Busca su teléfono desesperado y es cuando se da cuenta, había pasado tan animado con Viktor que no había notado que lo había dejado tirado en su cuarto. Oh, no.

Piensa rápido, ¿qué puede hacer? Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es contactar a Phichit.

—Viktor, préstame tu teléfono. —pidió, o casi exigió en voz apresurada.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Pasa algo?

Viktor se ve preocupado, Yuuri no puede explicarle, así que toma el teléfono y hace memoria, manda un mensaje al teléfono de Phichit. Ve cuando su mejor amigo lo toma y también puede verlo palidecer, Phichit comienza a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada hasta que los ve.

“ _Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que iríamos a comer y te dije donde!!!!!!!!1 por qué no me dijiste queibas a estar aquí conel_??????”

_“DEJE MITELEFONO EN CASA!_ ”

Phichit leyó el mensaje y se apresuró a agarrar el brazo de su padrastro, indicándole a la señorita que los dirigía a una mesa que quería ir al otro lado, Yuuri vio cómo celestino preguntaba, Phichit mostró su teléfono sonriendo, probablemente diciendo que era el mejor lugar para tomar fotos, Celestino, tan consentidor como era, decidió hacer caso, así que al menos no se sentarían cerca.

—¿Yuuri?

—Mi padrino está aquí.

Y Viktor entendió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¡lo siento!  
> Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, solo debo esperar una sorpresita y lo actualizo. ¡Mil gracias por leer! De verdad me hacía falta escribir sobre estos dos <3


	20. Capítulo 20

Si bien Viktor jamás había sido del tipo que ocultaría una relación, sabía lo importante que era para Yuuri mantener todo en secreto, así que tomó su billetera, sacando un par de billetes y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

—¿Nos vamos?

Yuuri asiente, se pone de pie y puede sentir toda la adrenalina correr por sus venas, toma la mano de Viktor y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida, es cuando Yuuri nota que Celestino no está en la mesa. Cuando hace contacto con Phichit, lo ve aterrado.

Siente que Viktor lo empuja, Yuuri corre y se oculta en el único lugar que puede: debajo de una de las computadoras que tiene el restaurante para cobrar, la mesera lo mira y ríe cuando Yuuri le ruega con una mirada que no diga nada. La mesera mira a Viktor caminar y encontrarse con Celestino, y ambos comienzan una agradable plática.

La mesera parece entender, se para cerca de Yuuri. Se nota que quiere reír aún más fuerte, logra contenerse y solo observa la escena. Viktor habla por unos minutos con Celestino hasta que se despiden, es aquí cuando la mesera mira a Yuuri y asiente. No puede evitar reír de nuevo al ver a Yuuri correr hacia Viktor, tomar su mano y caminar más rápido hacia el parqueo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó cuándo ya estaban afuera, casi corriendo hacia el carro del alfa.

—Le pregunté por ti, dijo que estabas enfermo en tu casa, pero que era una lástima porque estaba seguro que estarías muy triste al saber que nos encontramos y tú no estabas.

—Oh, no…

—Oh, sí.

Ya en la seguridad del carro, ambos dejan salir un suspiro largo, para luego acompañarlo con risas. Sus corazones seguían latiendo con fuerza, incluso Viktor parecía aliviado de haber salido de allí.

—Perdón, nunca pensé encontrar a mi padrino—dijo Yuuri luego de varios minutos de risas.

—Ni yo. ¿Eso quiere decir que debo ir a tu casa a dejarte?

Yuuri lo pensó por un par de segundos, lo correcto era eso, pero la adrenalina aún corría por sus venas, así que con una sonrisa pícara miró a Viktor y respondió.

—Sí, pero podrías quedarte la noche. Celestino nunca entra a mi cuarto cuando está cerrado con llave.

Y había algo del peligro que hacía la sensación aún más deliciosa.

Llegan al complejo de apartamentos de Yuuri, se bajan del carro y corren hacia el elevador, donde Viktor pone a Yuuri contra la pared, elevando su cuerpo y pegándose contra él para besarlo frenéticamente, Yuuri cierra los ojos, abraza a Viktor por el cuello y no pierde tiempo en impulsarse para tratar de tener fricción entre su miembro y el de Viktor. Los segundos pasaban y escuchan que el elevador se detiene, es tarde y no hay nadie en los pasillos, así que tomados de la mano corren hacia la habitación de Yuuri entre risas.

Entran, Yuuri se quita sus zapatos, Viktor hace lo mismo pero no los deja a lado de los de Yuuri, entra a la casa y van directo al cuarto del omega. Viktor sonríe mientras camina, está un poco desordenado, se sienta en la cama y recuerda la última vez que estuvo allí, deja sus zapatos a un lado y se quita su chaqueta, se pone cómodo mientras observa a Yuuri asegurarse que la puerta de la habitación esté bajo llave. Una vez se asegura que no entrará nadie se voltea, mira desde la puerta a Viktor y sonríe, Viktor regresa la sonrisa de Yuuri y extiende sus brazos. Yuuri se acerca poco a poco hasta que está entre las piernas de Viktor.

—Te ves hermoso—susurra el alfa—, si vivieras solo estoy seguro que no hubiéramos salido a cenar.

Yuuri acaricia la mejilla de Viktor y acomoda su cabello tras su oreja para poder ver sus ojos, se mueve para poder sentarse en las piernas de Viktor, toparon sus frentes y sus mejillas dolían por sus sonrisas, Viktor lleva sus manos a la cintura de Yuuri, sus pulgares acariciando lentamente sobre su camisa.

—¿Te confieso algo? Jamás pensé que un apodo me podría encender tanto.

Yuuri recuerda la forma en que lo llamó esa misma tarde, se aferra a la idea del vino que tomó y sonríe, se acerca al oído del alfa y susurra de la forma más suave y sensual que puede.

—¿Cuál? ¿Papi?

Escucha a Viktor suspirar y se aleja lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, el alfa estaba sonrojado, sus labios separados y sus ojos brillantes, Yuuri sonríe, orgulloso de la forma en que tiene a Viktor, y no puede evitar sonreír lascivamente.

—Estás jugando con fuego—murmura el alfa.

—Tú siempre me llamas por apodos lindos. ¿No puedo usar uno?

Y Viktor parece pensarlo por varios segundos, hasta que algo viene a su mente.

Parece no querer decirlo, pasa su lengua por sus labios y mira a otro lado, Yuuri ladea la cabeza, ahora más curioso que nunca.

—¿Hay uno?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?

Viktor suspira de nuevo, mira a Yuuri directamente a los ojos y ahora sonríe con más timidez antes de responder.

—Vitya.

Yuuri sonríe y de nuevo acaricia la mejilla de Viktor, no entiende el significado de ese nombre, así que no sabe la consecuencia.

—Entonces ¿puedo llamarte Vitya?

Viktor cierra los ojos con fuerza, sus dedos aprietan a Yuuri y lo acercan más, Yuuri puede sentir sobre su pantalón el miembro de Viktor y su erección, sorprendido de la respuesta tan repentina. Poco a poco Viktor comienza a desvestir a Yuuri, no responde, Yuuri tampoco exige una respuesta, solo deja que Viktor le quite su camisa, ahora sus manos navegan por la piel desnuda del omega, quien sonríe con sus manos en los hombros de Viktor.

El alfa no pierde tiempo, comienza a besar los pezones de Yuuri, primero toma uno en su boca mientras acaricia el otro con sus dedos, es gentil, justo como sabe que a Yuuri le gusta, siente los dedos de Yuuri en su cabello, y succiona con un poco más de fuerza, con cuidado de no usar sus dientes.

Deja el pezón y se concentra en el otro, Yuuri comienza a respirar agitado, Viktor sabe por qué, así que se aleja y le sonríe.

—Acuéstate en la cama.

Yuuri asiente, se levanta y se acuesta con sus pantalones aún puestos, Viktor comienza a desnudarse y Yuuri sonríe ansioso, porque hay algo tierno y erótico en que Viktor sea quien lo desnude a él también.

Gime en voz alta cuando Viktor se deshace de su ropa interior, el alfa lo escucha y le sonríe, tomando su falo entre sus manos y acercándose a Yuuri.

Comienza por sus calcetines, luego su pantalón y ambos ríen mientras Yuuri tiene que ponerse en posiciones incómodas para poder quitarlo junto a su ropa interior, y ahora está desnudo sobre su cama. Viktor se acerca a él y comienza a besarlo, finalmente la tensión se rompe, y cuanto quisiera Viktor solo penetrarlo allí mismo, diablos que muere por, más cuando siente sus miembros rozarse. Besa a Yuuri con pasión, su mano recorre su cuerpo, y las manos de Yuuri acarician la espalda de Viktor, llegando bajo, buscando su trasero pero no alcanzan, y Viktor quiere reír, así que decide hacerle un favor a Yuuri.

Primero acomoda una almohada bajo la cintura de Yuuri, luego se coloca sobre él en una clase de 69, su miembro justo a la altura de su boca. Yuuri es flexible, lleva sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, Viktor aprovecha esto y toma el miembro de Yuuri en su boca, siente algo húmedo alrededor de su propio miembro mientras dos manos acarician su trasero, y gime, porque Yuuri ha aprendido a hacer orales que dejan a Viktor mirando estrellas.

Dos de sus dedos comienzan a juguetear con la entrada del omega, siente a Yuuri estremecerse, introduce sus dedos con cuidado, es fácil, Yuuri está bastante lubricado, así que continúa poco a poco hasta que es capaz de meter tres dedos.

La posición no es la más cómoda, así que Viktor se mueve, Yuuri tiene sus labios hinchados, los lame para deshacerse de todo el presemen y el alfa siente que va a desmayarse viendo al pequeño omega siendo tan erótico.

Viktor pasa sus manos por su cabello, haciéndolo todo hacia atrás y Yuuri muerde su labio inferior al ver esto. Se siente valiente, más que de costumbre así que es él quien abre sus piernas una vez más. Posiblemente es el vino, Yuuri no sabe, pero una de sus manos baja hasta su entrada para abrir más sus nalgas con dos dedos, mientras que su otra mano hace un círculo con su dedo índice y anular poniéndolos sobre sus labios abiertos.

Viktor casi tiene un orgasmo al verlo.

—Oh, Yuuri, yo quería llevar las cosas lento hoy.

Ver el efecto que tiene en el alfa hace que el pecho de Yuuri rebose de placer. De nuevo, Viktor se mueve para quedar a lado de Yuuri, está arrodillado, y su pene está cerca de la boca del omega, quien no duda en acomodarse para poder pasar su lengua por el glande, el brazo de Viktor es lo suficientemente largo para que sus dedos alcancen el ano de Yuuri, comienza a penetrarlo con tres dedos, preparándolo para asegurarse que no va a lastimarlo luego.

Yuuri apoya su cabeza en la pierna de Viktor, el alfa mueve despacio su cintura, con cuidado de siempre observar las expresiones de Yuuri.

El omega da un par de palmaditas en la pierna de Viktor y este se aleja, espera que Yuuri diga algo, pero el omega no habla, solo lo empuja a la cama y se pone sobre él.

Yuuri le da la espalda a Viktor, y fascinado Viktor puede ver su propio miembro deslizarse dentro del omega. Viktor toma a Yuuri por sus muñecas y ambos comienzan a moverse.

El alfa levanta las caderas en el momento que Yuuri baja su cuerpo, hacen un ritmo constante, cada vez moviéndose más rápido, ambos se sienten cerca, pero Yuuri se sorprende cuando siente a Viktor acomodarlos de nuevo, ahora está boca abajo, su rostro contra la almohada y siente que el alfa aprieta con fuerza su trasero y deja ir una nalgada antes de comenzar a moverse con más fuerza, Yuuri jadea, la cama se mueve y golpea la pared, ahoga un grito en la almohada, su propia mano viaja a su pene y lo toma, masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas de Viktor, el alfa ahora pone sus manos a lado de la cara de Yuuri, penetrándolo con fuerza y rapidez.

—¿Puedo anudar? —pregunta, y su voz es gutural, baja y sensual, Yuuri jadea y responde lo que parece ser un “sí” con un gemido en medio. Y es cuando Viktor muerde con cuidado su hombro que Yuuri termina con un violento movimiento, trata de poner su mano sobre su pene para detener el semen, pero parte de este cae en la sábana, poco puede importarle en esos momentos. Con un par de penetraciones más, Viktor termina con un gemido que hace a Yuuri estremecer, el omega ahoga de nuevo un grito, siente el nudo crecer en su interior y maldice, porque se siente demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—Vaya… —Viktor dice, acomodándose para poder tener cuidado con el nudo y con Yuuri.

Lo abraza con fuerza, ambos están exhaustos, pasan un par de minutos así hasta que sus respiraciones se han tranquilizado y ambos están con las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos.

—Vitya—murmura, y siente los labios de Viktor besar sus hombros—Eso fue genial.

—Me robaste las palabras, cariño. Yuuri, eso fue…

Cuatro golpes en la puerta los interrumpen y los obligan a callarse.

—¿Yuuri, estás allí?

Era Celestino.

Hay unos segundos de silencio hasta que se vuelve a escuchar otros golpes en la puerta.

—¿Yuuri?

—Yuuri—susurra Viktor—contesta.

—¡Aquí estoy, padrino!

Muerde su lengua cuando siente que Viktor comienza a moverse, trata de verlo para quejarse, pero los pequeños jalones del nudo en su trasero hacen que su pene comience a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—¿Cómo seguiste? Phichit dijo que estabas enfermo.

Ahora Viktor toma su pene en su mano y comienza a masturbarlo, Yuuri quiere maldecir pero no puede, se obliga a tomar las sábanas con fuerza y a responder.

—¡Estoy mejor! —hace una pequeña pausa cuando el dedo de Viktor pasa por su glande. —¡Solo cansado!

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¡No! —grita, pero se apresura a agregar—Acabo de darme una ducha.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Regresaré mañana por la tarde, espero estés mejor. ¡Ten cuidado!

—¡Adiós!

Espera de todo corazón que Celestino ya no esté, porque Viktor comienza a masturbarlo más rápido y a moverse lo suficiente para poder sentirlo, se viene una segunda vez, y siente de nuevo el semen del alfa dentro suyo.

—¡Maldita sea, Nikiforov! —Exclama en un murmullo.

—¿Ya no soy Vitya?

—¡Casi nos atrapan!

—Pero no lo hicieron, eres un buen actor, Yuuri—dice Viktor, riendo y besando de nuevo el hombro de Yuuri.

No puede fingir estar molesto por mucho tiempo más, ambos se acomodan de nuevo, el calor de su abrazo y de las sábanas hace que ambos caigan dormidos casi de inmediato.

No fue hasta horas después que Yuuri llevó a cabo su venganza, despertando a Viktor con sus muñecas atrapadas en un cinturón, y Yuuri chupando su pene para luego montarlo hasta que el alfa rogara por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les gustara la actu uwu el dibujo está hecho por la talentosísima https://www.facebook.com/LoImposibleSoloCuestaUnPoquitoMas/   
> ¡Chequeen su facebook y síganla!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Ataque de ansiedad.

Era temprano, Yuuri sabía, porque el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte. Estaba cómodo durmiendo, pero el sonido de las constantes notificaciones en su teléfono lo levantó de mal humor. Miró su celular y vio notificaciones en la pantalla, pero no quiso saber nada, no quiso decir nada, lo dejó de lado, a lo mejor eran e-mails de la página donde publicaba sus historias, acababa de publicar el capítulo final de una de ellas después de todo, era normal que tuviera muchos correos, así que no le dio importancia, decidiendo acurrucarse a lado de Viktor para dormir una o dos horas más.

La próxima vez que despertó, escuchó la ducha de su baño. Se estiró, acostándose boca arriba y suspirando, dejando que su cuerpo despertara poco a poco, se sentía cómodo y feliz, había sido una noche maravillosa.

Cuando se sentía lo suficientemente lúcido, decidió ir por su teléfono celular, ahora sí revisaría los mensajes que cayeron. Se fue al más antiguo, justo como él esperaba, eran notificaciones de comentarios y kudos que había tenido, estaba feliz, eso siempre le alegraba el día.

Sin embargo, hubo un mensaje que Yuuri nunca esperó ver.

“ _Tu historia ha sido borrada por infringir las normas de la comunidad_ ”

¿Qué?

Se sentó de golpe, sorprendido. ¡Debía ser un maldito error! Comenzó a ver el resto de mensajes, no podía entender, eran muchas personas preguntando por su historia. Entró a la página solo para ver que su historia había desaparecido, Yuuri no podía entender por qué, no notó cuando su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sentía su cara caliente y sus manos temblaban. Tuvo que contenerse de vomitar, sintiendo sus entrañas revolverse en su interior.

Antes de notarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, incapaz de hacer nada, su pecho parecía estallar, respiraba agitado, el oxígeno parecía hacerle falta, y lastimeros gemidos salían de su boca.

—Yuuri, cariño…—Viktor acababa de salir del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura, parece distraído, a punto de decir algo hasta que ve a Yuuri sentado en la cama, con el celular en una mano y la otra sobre su boca.

Se acerca casi corriendo para sentarse en la cama, el cuarto lleno de feromonas de omega desesperado, no sabe qué hacer, Viktor jamás ha sido bueno para ayudar a las personas que lloran, así que solo deja que Yuuri lo abrace y que llore, acaricia su cabello, quiere saber qué pasó. ¿Fue alguien? ¿Se enteró de una mala noticia? Está desesperado y se obliga a ocultar sus propias feromonas llenas de desesperación y a sustituirlas por un aroma que sabía que calmaba a los omegas, era más efectivo en parejas enlazadas, pero esperaba que al menos le ayudara un poco a Yuuri.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pudo ser una, dos o tres horas, o simplemente un par de minutos. No sabía, el tiempo parecía infinito. Yuuri se alejó, limpió su rostro y miró a Viktor con desesperación. Viktor no sabía qué hacer más que buscar su rostro y acariciarlo con sus dedos, esperando a que Yuuri diera indicios de querer hablar.

—Disculpa, ya estoy mejor, puedes irte…

La voz del omega resonaba suave, no más que un murmullo, y Viktor tuvo que prestar atención para entenderlo. Sonríe ladino, aún agitado, porque sabía que no estaba mejor, pero estaba seguro que le avergonzaba que alguien más lo viese tan vulnerable. Viktor besa la frente de Yuuri con cuidado y el omega no puede evitar agradecer tener al alfa cerca, porque sus feromonas han ayudado a calmar el inminente ataque de ansiedad que aún podía sentir en la garganta.

—Yuuri, cariño, no planeo irme de aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? Por favor, precioso, dime—murmura Viktor, besando de nuevo la frente de Yuuri como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Solo de pensarlo las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Siente su estómago revolverse, se obliga a respirar como había leído tantas veces, cierra los ojos y se concentra en el aroma del alfa, deja que sus lágrimas brotan, porque no tiene la energía para contenerlas, y también siente vergüenza porque jamás le había confesado a Viktor cual era su hobby.

Pero realmente necesita hablar de ello con alguien.

—Borraron mi historia…—murmura, esperando que su tono de voz sea suficiente para que Viktor pueda entender.

—¿Tu historia?

—Yo… Es estúpido, yo sé—susurra—. Pero escribo… _Fanfiction_. Ayer, antes de nuestra cita borraron una de mis historias, era mi favorita, y no entiendo qué pasó. Simplemente… Ya no está. Y tengo respaldo, y sé que es estúpido, pero…

No sigue hablando, no se atreve, se queda callado y ve a Viktor a los ojos con vergüenza, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca. Viktor parece sonreír, no era la reacción que Yuuri esperaba, pero después de todo, Viktor era diferente a lo que Yuuri esperaba que fuera.

Y eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial.

—Oh, Yuuri, cariño, no tenía idea que eras escritor—dijo, su voz sonaba incluso emocionada.

—¡No, para nada! No es cerca a lo que tu escribes, es solo… Algo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

—¿Puedo leer algo?

Yuuri se sonroja, piensa en todas las historias que ha escrito sobre Viktor. Se avergüenza y no sabe qué decir, si es sincero, quisiera que Viktor leyera uno de sus trabajos, pero todos sus trabajos eran sobre Viktor…

Todos… Menos uno particular donde decidió guardar el nombre del personaje principal, atreverse a pensar en Viktor Nikiforov pero no mencionarlo, Yuuri y Viktor se acomodan en la cama para que Yuuri esté entre las piernas de Viktor, su espalda topando su pecho, ambos desnudos, pero no hay nada erótico entre ellos, hay algo en esa posición que ayuda a Yuuri a relajarse, y a lo mejor es lo primitivo e íntimo de sus pieles tocando.

Toma su teléfono, abre el navegador, luego su cuenta y busca la historia rápido, esperando que Viktor no logre ver los _tags_ donde está su nombre por todos lados.

El alfa toma el teléfono entre sus manos y comienza a revisar, la historia era corta, no pasaba de 10 páginas, pero Yuuri había disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Se sentía nervioso, demasiado, porque su ídolo estaba leyendo uno de sus trabajos.

Pasan un par de minutos y escucha a Viktor silbar, Yuuri voltea, su rostro en llamas, y ve a Viktor con una expresión sorprendidas, sus cejas elevadas, boquiabierto, e incluso sonrojado.

—¡Yuuri, esto es espectacular! ¿Has pensado en publicar un libro? ¡Adoraría leer esto!

Hay algo que da vueltas en el corazón de Yuuri, porque Viktor Nikiforov, el mismo hombre que había admirado por tantos años, estaba elogiando uno de sus trabajos.

Repentinamente el día no parecía ser tan malo.

—¿Puedo leer más?

Yuuri se sonroja, está a punto de quitarle su celular a Viktor cuando este lo eleva, alejándolo de Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri, no puede ser! ¿Eres _Katsudonsuki_?

¿Eh?

—¡Yuuri, claro que te he leído! ¡Sabía que eras mi fan, pero no tenía idea que eras Katsudonsuki!

El tiempo se detiene por varios segundos, porque Yuuri sigue queriendo procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Mira fijamente a Viktor y frunce el ceño, tiene que estar bromeando, debía estar bromeando. Sí, Viktor vio su usuario y por eso comentó, como una broma, claro, porque no había forma que Viktor supiera quien era él, no había forma alguna…

—¿Qué? —Es lo único que Yuuri puede balbucear.

—¡Yuuri, cariño, tienes mucho talento!

—Espera, espera… ¿Es broma, cierto?

Viktor sonríe y ladea la cabeza sin entender si dijo algo malo, así que Yuuri solo cae en pánico, le quita su teléfono y se aleja en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, totalmente poseído por la emoción de cualquier _fanboy_ luego de ser reconocido por su celebridad favorita.

¡Viktor Nikiforov había leído sus trabajos!

Claro, también estaba manteniendo una relación sexual con él, habían dormido juntos muchas veces y habían tenido citas, Viktor era algo así como un _Sugar Daddy_ para Yuuri, así que el subconsciente de Yuuri le gritaba que no era normal estar así de emocionado.

Pero… Pero…

_¡Viktor Nikiforov había leído sus trabajos!_

Viktor parece notarlo, se acomoda, más alegre de que el aroma del omega fuera emoción, vergüenza y felicidad en lugar de ansiedad, se acerca a Yuuri y lo besa, acostándolo en la cama mientras sus labios continuaban sobre Yuuri, aprovechando que el omega se encontraba indefenso en la cama.

Yuuri lo aleja y Viktor ríe, y Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír, sin poder creer del todo lo que está pasando.

—No puedo creer que me conocieras desde antes.

—Un día tuve curiosidad de leer historias de fanáticos de mis trabajos, así que comencé a buscar y me topé con tus historias. Fascinantes, pero más aún al ver que el protagonista no eran mis personajes, sino que era yo.

Por unos segundos Yuuri había olvidado que escribía muchas historias de rayita donde Viktor era el alfa perfecto y que muchas eran sus fantasías sexuales con el alfa.

—Oh, no…—murmura Yuuri.

—Así que dime, cariño—dice Viktor, acercándose de nuevo a Yuuri y casi rozando sus labios—¿Quisieras revivir algo hoy?

Y sí, definitivamente el día no había sido tan malo, más tarde se encargaría de resubir su historia, pero por esos momentos se concentraría en disfrutar con Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que ya tenía esto planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por leer!


End file.
